If you dare
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittany moves to LA alone in order to start living a responsible adult life. She realises, a dozen wild nights out later, that she needs to knuckle down and find a job, something she can be proud of. She applies for a multi-national company that Santana Lopez is the head of and is immediately thrown into a world she grows to find utterly addicting. Future M.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

Hello! I know that I've been terrible with updating my two currently ongoing fics, but I needed to delve down a different path in order to eventually find inspiration to continue writing those. So here I am! I've been non-stop writing this fic for the past month so updates should be frequent.

Please enjoy and if you have a spare moment tell me your thoughts!

* * *

The call came at seven fifty two yesterday evening. It was alarming at first, since you hadn't gotten around to changing your deafening ringtone that you were able to Shazaam while heavily intoxicated at that gay club last month.

You were petrified. This was going to be your first interview in Los Angeles since you moved out here two months ago. It had been draining, to say the least. Attempting to find a steady job in one of the busiest cities in the world did indeed emit side effects upon you i.e lack of sleep, ambition and the occasional hook up at as many clubs you could make it to - but never anything more than a hook up. Ever.

You had managed to build up exceptional self control over the years. No guy or girl had ever seen the inside of your apartment in Lima, nor your current property in LA. You never entirely favoured sex over a romantic date anyway. You actually preferred something reliable and platonic with an individual if you got to choose. No one has ever presented themselves to you in that way though, regardless of how social and bubbly you were in High School.

That was the main reason you felt this interview had come your way. In your resume you decided to add some faux previous experience - some words utilised you had never heard of in your life. You believed they particularly enjoyed your emphasis on how much you adore your collection of type writers and maintaining their pristine condition. It was bizarre to you as you typed that up and that is why a bottle of wine was added to the grand occasion of job hunting.

The receptionist, a tall red head with cleavage wider than the sea that biblical figure parted, led you towards an elevator - a fucking glamorous one. You became exceedingly shy after moving to LA; when you weren't under the influence of alcohol, so you barely spoke a word to this woman. If only the bottle you had while typing your resume appeared in your bag right now you could take a quick swig.

The woman pressed a number and the highlighted floor seemed forever away. Thankfully the wall beside you was a mirror and your hands stretched over your plaid skirt in order to somehow relieve your anxiety. You heard a snicker behind you, but ignored it to maintain utter professionalism. You decide to fit in by unbuttoning an extra button on your white shirt, half covered by your blazer from Chanel. It was a gift two years ago from your parents in order to somehow inspire you to finally become an adult and get a career.

You certainly showed them now - look at the company you're with.

* * *

A ding went off and the elevator was illuminated by a violet light. You frowned out of view of the receptionist, before following her towards a large room and a second receptionist caught your eye. She was dressed similarly to the red head, but had brown hair, long and wavy over her shoulders.

You looked to your left and found three other women situated on whiskey coloured chairs, all carrying a glass of what looked like the purest water from Iceland. The red head approached you close and handed you your own water. You smiled in thanks, before joining what seemed to be the other potential candidates.

It had been fifteen minutes since you first sat with these women - one who presumably appeared more calculating than the others. They mirrored the current receptionists aesthetically, while you stuck out like a sore thumb about to be ripped from the bone. Your skirt draped over your knees in an unattractive, elderly woman way. The women beside you wore skirts that barely past their backsides. It was tempting to anyone, but you believed that appearance could surely not be the reason these women would be hired.

They had to possess some skill besides holding the world record for longest time it took someone to get ready in the morning.

You watched as the woman beside you is called into the office with the reflective red doors adorning the front. It would not be long until your name would be called into the room, belonging to the woman that could potentially change your life and guide you into finding your dream career out here in Los Angeles.

It didn't take long at all. Seven minutes to be exact. You smirked to yourself as the woman came out appearing completely deflated. "Seven minutes in hell," you muttered under your breath.

"Brittany Pierce," the receptionist that you led you up to this floor, to this point in your life, called out. "Miss Lopez is ready for you."

The sweat collected under your arms as you stood and the feel of it caused you to cringe. How long had you been sweating for without realising? There was no time to even think about the possibility of failing the interview, because you knew that there could be only one outcome if you wanted your future secured.

You remembered what your mother always told you when you were young, about to start something new. Shoulders back, stand as though your spine is being pulled from either end like a tug of war, and never reveal your desires verbally - it makes you sound desperate. Always portray your determination through your eyes. Don't reveal the specifics about yourself, always make a person think they have completely drained you to the point of completely figuring you out.

You had to make this woman believe that you were vulnerable but entirely sincere when it came to her happiness above anyone else's. You were aware how important this woman was, how she could potentially be the person to kickstart your new career, your new life.

The doors opened, there was no turning back, but there was plenty of room to move forward; literally. Her office expanded about thirty metres ahead of you. A desk rested directly in front of huge floor to ceiling windows and to its right there were four brown leather chairs with a coffee table in the centre.

You gazed to your right and that's when your throat completely dried up, speech practically impossible from that point on. You had to impress her though and as dramatic as it sounded, you knew that this was your moment to shine.

She stood to the right of her desk, back facing you, just staring outside the window overlooking the city. Her looks had the potential cause some serious damage and you so far you had only seen her from behind. You hadn't even realised the doors had already been closed behind you and it was just you and her in this extravagant office. You plastered on a smile, walked forward and almost immediately she turned and stared at you somewhat quizzically, but the intensity caused you to believe she was also a little curious, intrigued even.

Her eyes studied your face for a while, before they travelled down your body and you immediately felt self conscious. You bet if you had worn some type of skimpy outfit like the receptionists she would be smiling, but her expression remained the same mystery to you. A woman of her notability should be getting directly to the point, however she had not stopped admiring your figure, for some odd reason. You didn't look your best, not even close to the way you presented yourself to look in the club. But she was not interviewing you at a club, that would be completely unprofessional. As would her staring at you for a total of three minutes.

Finally her eyes met yours again and she spoke - firm and direct.

"How tall are you?"

You attempted not to falter upon your first words, no matter how irrelevant the question was. "Five foot eight inches."

"Noted." Her speech was clear. She walked, well, to you it was more of a saunter, over to her desk and instead of taking a seat on the large chair behind it, she sat on the edge of the desk and stared at you encouragingly. "Take a seat."

You were quick, placing your bag beside the chair as you sat a mere few inches from her. It was daunting to say the least, but you thought that if you matched her gaze, she would see the fire in your eyes.

"See how you're looking up at me." You nodded. "That's how all staff look at me, regardless of their height. I want you to rid your mind of whatever idealistic company you thought this was as I'm going to explain, over the course of your probation what is encouraged of you. You should also destroy any other commitments you have as you will spend most of your time at my command."

It took you almost a minute to absorb the speech. She was so fluid, engaging and effortless. And she had just hired you. No desire to discuss the resume you tirelessly spent writing, editing, deconstructing to perfection. No desire to even introduce herself or ask you to do the same. There were no requirements to display, besides existing, you supposed. What could it have been that made her so positive you were the person for the job?

It dawned upon you how much her reputation would be at stake if you failed her. But you couldn't possibly do that with the amount of time you would be around her.

You lived for her now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the interest and intrigue about this fic, I'm always very excited when an email pops up about a review, follow and favourite. You're all lovely! Hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

You had left your interview with a kick in your step, passing by the other interviewees smoking anxiously outside the building. They couldn't have missed your smirk, which unfortunately soon faded after you realised the obligations of working for Santana Lopez. You came out here looking for a job and instead received a life commitment, not only to a company, but to a woman you'd known for approximately seventeen minutes.

Her dismissal of you after she had concluded her domineering speech was slightly inappropriate. You could barely exhale a breath let alone release a response.

"Stand up, turn around and walk slowly out of my office." Her eyes turned a shade darker every time your legs parted and crossed over each other again, you noticed. You also noticed she was not afraid of eye contact, having stared into your eyes intensely throughout the entire interview process. She never seemed to falter in her stance, look awkward or appear disengaged with her duty. You admired her professionalism and were so ready to learn from someone like her.

It was the morning of your first official work day. Miss Lopez had already put you to work before your feet even reached the office. Thankfully you had purchased new ink cartridges last week and were easily able to print up twenty three contracts. You'd become so sick of that jagged vibration the printer made as the paper exited it. Upon arrival at the company, you slipped the folder with the contracts neatly placed inside, out of your bag and held them to your side. You weren't prepared to receive threats already for being too clumsy to remove a folder from your bag.

It was the little details that frightened you. You had to be perfect, for her.

She was in the lobby as you walked into the building, something you hadn't expected. She should have been in her office awaiting your arrival to give her a coffee or three, respond to any messages left on the answering machine over night and take notes of any upcoming meetings she'd have throughout the day.

Her eyes were distant, staring towards some of your new co-workers fumbling around with coffee and documents. You made your presence evident with a slight cough and she immediately turned to you, her eyes softening, her entire body relaxing. You adjusted your posture to match hers and you swore a small smirk graced her lips momentarily.

"You're four minutes early."

"Better early than late right?" You replied, an awkward chuckle leaving your mouth before you could stop it.

She didn't reply immediately, verbally anyway. Her eyes burned holes in your outfit, which you spent all night choosing. You hoped that whatever was floating through her mind as she gazed down your body was positive, but you couldn't be sure. She was extremely hard to read at that moment.

You waited until her eyes met yours again to speak. But your words got caught in your throat when you noticed how hungry she looked. Not for food, but for you. It almost looked like she utterly desired you, the ardour glimmering from her eyes and shining against your skin.

"Follow me," she finally said. You nodded instantly, afraid you might actually slip out a few embarrassing words. You made it to the elevator and it hit you like a flash flood that one of the receptionists from the lobby was not leading you to her office. You suspected because it was your first day that she felt obliged to welcome you officially first.

It was eerily silent inside and the tension was evident to you, but you wondered if she was aware of it. She pressed the button to the floor where her office was situated on and you stood a fair distance away. In fact you were both separated by the entire space beneath your feet. You chanced a glance up towards your boss, who had one hand on her hip and the other pressed against her back. She looked sore almost, but you didn't ask what the problem was.

You understood how much pain a body can ache. You'd been a dancer all your life. It wasn't something that you were unfamiliar with. Back pain especially. It was obvious that the top duty in her position was to 'work beyond your strengths'.

Thirty three more floors to go.

"Come here," Santana spoke firmly. You didn't want to make it obvious that your heart was on the verge of slipping down to your stomach with a thud.

You placed the contracts neatly on the floor then took four strides towards her and noticed immediately the way her hand gripped the railing beside her tighter than when you were at a distance. Was she nervous or still sore?

"Stand behind me," she said, her voice slightly strained as though the more effort she made to order someone around caused her back to suffer. Your body was almost as stiff as hers, so you only made one step a little to the right and forward, eventually turning left so her back was facing you completely now. Your fingers began drumming against your hips as a sort of anxious fidget anticipating what was about to happen.

Santana lifted her arms and sighed. "Wrap your arms around my waist and lock your hands together in front of my stomach."

You were sure that the last bit of what she instructed was unnecessary because locking your hands together would press your bodies together and, although highly inappropriate, that was something you were certainly not opposed to.

Finding some confidence deep within you, you took a deep breath and decided to test your boss. Your fingertips made contact with her blouse first and instantly you felt the muscles under her shirt contract and a sharp gasp left her throat. It was difficult to decipher whether your touch was causing her to squirm to your advantage or to her backs disadvantage.

You dragged your fingertips across her fabric covered stomach, pressing down slightly to subtly recognise whether she had a defined abdomen or not. At this point your breasts were so pinned against her back you were sure she could hear your heart beat. Your fingers tangled and locked together right above her bellybutton and you waited for further instructions. As strange as this entire situation was, you were bubbling with excitement at her next order.

Anyone could walk into this elevator within the next twenty eight floors. There were three heart beats before the next time she spoke. It was not as firm, but still direct.

"Squeeze me, lift me off the floor if you have to, until you hear a crack in my back."

You almost wanted to burst out laughing, but not cracking your boss's back in an elevator meant not having an income. Before you could overthink it anymore you lifted Santana momentarily and tightened your grip around her until the sound of bones clicking emitted through the elevator.

She released a noise of what you suspected was relief but did not order you to remove your arms. You were about to ask when the elevator doors parted and the mirror in the hallway of the fifteenth floor caught your eye and you managed to suck in a breath right by Santana's ear.

She was staring back at you, directly through the reflective surface. You watched her head tilt back slightly, causing your lips to brush against her ear.

"C-can I let go now?" You asked as the elevator resumed its climb.

"You can loosen your grip but don't let go," she ordered.

You frowned immediately, until her body started turning in your arms and you were forced to loosen your grip slightly. She dragged her long fingernails across your arms and you believed it was an act of revenge. You really didn't mean to almost kiss her ear. Your throat closed up as she peered up at you through her eyelashes.

"I'm going to unbutton your shirt," she spoke softly, but authoritatively. You weren't going to argue with her. Of course you had every right to stop this whole situation, but she was so damn enticing you had to know what she wanted from you.

Your fingers absently started scratching the material of her blouse and you thought it'd be best if you stopped now for fear of ruining it as it looked like it was worth more than your entire wardrobe.

It wasn't until you heard her gasp slightly that you realised your shirt was already half open and your bra was on display. Santana, surprisingly, did not remove your shirt, instead she instructed you remove just one arm from its sleeve. She seemed almost mesmerised when you revealed one of your bare arms. She pressed against your front and ran her fingers against your bicep and tricep and you felt your muscles immediately quiver under her feather light graze.

She then smirked up at you for the first time. It caused you to unconsciously lean forward, but thankfully she was about three or four inches shorter than you so it did not cause her to retract from your hold or for her smirk to fade.

"We're making a pit stop," Santana almost whispered. She was acting less and less like the boss of a massive company and more like a star struck anatomy major.

"Can I put my shirt on properly?" You asked quietly. Her eyes met your breasts again and she nodded absently, before licking her lips and pushing out of your grip. She turned swiftly, facing the doors again and pressing the twentieth floor button.

"Pick those up," she ordered, nodding towards the contracts on the floor.

* * *

Once again you were greeted with another glamorous clone. This one had higher cheek bones however and the ends of her hair were midnight blue. Santana ordered her not to bother you, as she pushed open two large opaque glass doors.

Immediately at the sight of dumbbells, various weights, jogging machines, bench presses and other fitness equipment, you recognised this as the extravagant gym that could easily cater to four departments at the company. Santana walked ahead and it struck you to follow her, also that she had obviously admired your biceps earlier in the elevator and thought that possibly you'd find use in this room.

"There's a pool and spa as well," Santana explained, turning on her heel to finally face you. Your eyes flickered from the exercise balls to your boss's eyes. Definitely two spheres you'd rather spend time looking at. "You should use this room at least three times a week but," she stepped closer, studying you through her eyelashes again, "if you really want to impress me, you'll come by here every night, after you clock off, to work out."

You gulped audibly as she brushed passed you without another word. As you were halfway to the exit, Santana turned abruptly causing your body to have to react hastily in order to prevent you from colliding into you.

She smirked and brushed some loose hair behind her ear. You found that entirely endearing but kept your thoughts to yourself of course.

"Who knows, you might be the first person to rub off on me here if you work out often."

Your mind hit the gutter faster than a police car coming to an abrupt stop outside a donut shop. Santana kept composure, you wondered how, and turned again, exiting the gym and leaving you to your completely inappropriate thoughts. She was your boss, the only rubbing you should be thinking about is your eraser against the drafts she'd eventually have you write up in order to test your handwriting.

Santana had a desktop computer but judging from the dust atop it you witnessed during your interview she hadn't used it in a while, or maybe never even learnt. But she was the head of this company, of course she had to recognise the importance of technology - with the amount of emails you suspected she received, especially during that elevator ride alone.

Once you finally reached the floor of Santana's office, she exuded complete authority. No one around; the receptionist, your co-workers or even high profile allies roaming the company, could look her in the eye. You definitely benefited from being this close to Santana, proximity wise and professionally speaking.

"You are very intimidating," you said behind the security of the closed doors to Santana's office. Judging by her perplexed expression you wondered if it was also inappropriate to point out the obvious - especially when it involved your boss's quirks.

"Did your previous employer allow you to judge their intricacies?" One of her eyebrows was raised.

"I'm not judging you at all Miss Lopez," you gulped, "I'm just… curious." You were satiated with your response and the fact her expression softened almost instantly.

"Curious." She spoke with absolution in her voice, and her gaze targeted you like a sniper. You were her prey, utterly helpless under her charm and wit, her poise and discipline. You fucking loved it.

You were speechless under her gaze. She had spoken one word that rendered you mute. She idled by her desk and lifted a hand up, eyeing the contents wedged underneath your arm.

"The contracts, please."

Handing them to her made your head spin, especially when she made a point to grip the edge where your fingers were holding the documents. You stepped back and pursed your lips, hoping that maybe she felt like a coffee or sandwich and you would be able to spend a few minutes away to breathe and recuperate some confidence you had left.

Instead she did the opposite. After placing the contracts blindly on her desk, she ordered you to stand behind her desk, in front of the window, flush against it, hands palming the glass.

"This is a standard procedure for all new employees," she explained, approaching you from behind. Her hands began at your waist and wandered lower, all the way down your thighs, calves, until they patted your shoes and slid back up.

"Don't you have people hired to do this?" You said somewhat incoherently as you were struggling for breath.

"It's more fun for me," she responded and you could imagine that delicious smirk on her lips.

She patted your stomach and just before her fingertips could meet the underside of your breasts, they detoured and slid up your back instead, her fingers splayed along the nape of your neck.

Her body had obviously attached itself to yours, since you could feel her faint breathing against your skin. Your fingers began mindlessly scratching against the glass. You closed your eyes and hoped that this would be over soon, but part of you definitely wanted her to be bold and touch you in places only the moon had seen.

Her hands slid down your arms for the second time that morning and she subtly squeezed your biceps before continuing her motions. Her chin rested half on your left shoulder so she could reach her fingers all the way up to yours, still pressed against the glass. The scratching stopped, she had noticed that you had been doing it. You inhaled shakily.

"You don't do this to your new employees do you?" You asked, taking a risk. A warning sign to not question her was something that should have been written in a bold sign in front of her door. You were practically desperate though. You wanted to understand her motivations.

"Never have before you," she admitted confidently. She suddenly snatched her hands away from you and turned around. You didn't ask whether it was okay for you to remove yourself from against the window, you just did it. You had taken risks already, why not make it a trifecta.

"Get me a tall salted caramel mocha frappuccino, extra cream," she ordered, her breaths quickening as she leant over her desk, palms pressed against the surface.

"Yes Miss Lopez," you muttered as you strode past the desk.

"Hey." Her voice halted your steps immediately. You squeezed your eyes shut, fearing the worst. "Look at me."

You gained whatever composure you had left and turned around, your fingers tangling together in front of your body, sweating.

She stood tall and placed her hands on her hips. "Call me Santana."


	3. Chapter 3

You wished you could rewind to this morning, when no one was in your presence apart from Santana. You hadn't seen her all day, which was curious because you were her assistant. Could she have hired you just to have another pretty face around the office? You shook away your self-righteousness and speed walked to her office.

She had finally beckoned you. You understood she had multiple meetings today, heck, you were the one that organised her schedule. But you thought that maybe she'd at least acknowledged your presence when she passed you to enter the large meeting room three times.

It was unnerving how unprofessional she was with you earlier. You swore that she flipped and morphed into this completely different person after you retrieved her Starbucks order. It was almost as though she realised her lack of professionalism and attempted to redeem herself by avoiding you completely all day. You definitely were aware that she needed you, more than she cared to admit. Professionally, of course.

It was quite dark in her office. The curtains in front of all the windows were drawn more than half way down and all that illuminated Santana's figure was an antique lamp on her desk.

"You can go home," her voice resonated all the way to you, standing timid in front of her office doors.

You contemplated just leaving her then. You were tired, hungry and desperately wanted to get out of your heels. However, looking up at your boss, who stood with such equanimity, caused you to be drawn in - literally as well as emotionally.

"Are you sure?" You hadn't meant for your voice to come across as challenging. The quirk of Santana's brow told you that she did indeed receive it that way. Her eyes never left yours as she walked towards you, one foot neatly in front of the other. Overstepping was definitely not what you intended to do on your first day.

She stopped a few inches from you, your senses tingling at the perfume you hadn't inhaled since this morning. You watched her eyes flicker all around your face and you desperately desired to know what she was thinking in that exact moment.

"You can work out if you want?" She asked, her voice light and more flirtatious than you had expected.

"I —" The sound of your phone ringing paused your response and you quickly fumbled in your pocket and answered it. "Hello?" You were still staring directly at Santana and her eyes were still on you. "I can meet you after dinner…" Santana licked her lips and dragged her fingers through her hair, momentarily distracting you from the call. "Sure I c-can meet you at…" Her fingers then trailed down her neck, between crevice of her breasts which were visible passed her unbuttoned shirt.

A loud knock on the door broke you out of your stupor and you quickly stepped out of the way, away from Santana. You mumbled to your friend Tina that you'd meet her at Promise Bar; mainly because it was an easy walk from your apartment and you weren't really concerned with impressing anyone tonight, just getting extremely intoxicated.

After you hung up, you turned to see Santana conversing with the receptionist that worked on the floor. You couldn't hear anything but it most likely did not concern you anyway, so you prepared to make a subtle exit.

Unfortunately, just before you slid out Santana gripped your arm. You turned to her, as the receptionist disappeared.

"I'll need you here early tomorrow morning, come straight to my office," she demanded softly. You nodded, but felt that wouldn't suffice as an answer for her.

"Yes Santana."

Her expressionless exterior immediately turned into a satisfied one - obviously at the use of her first name rather than the last and the addition of her title in front. Her lips curved into a smirk which made your heart leap into your throat. You'd never met someone so enticing in your whole life.

It clicked in your brain as you left the building and walked towards your car. There goes the night of intoxication you were adamant on enjoying.

x

"Can't drink, I have work tomorrow," you explained to Tina who was about to order you a tequila sunrise.

"Brittany you can have at least one so shut up," she demanded as she threw up two fingers towards the bartender. You relented, mainly because if you argued in this club it would be pointless because of how loud everything was.

Her boyfriend Mike joined the both of you, as well as some of his work colleagues that unattractively ogled at your appearance. Your legs were your best feature and the skirt you wore did them justice. Despite the unwanted attention you were happy to be out, away from a building filled with clones and documents.

It would be interesting to see your boss in this type of environment, though you suspected that Santana worked far too hard to have a social life. Despite being young, she was the head of a company that required babysitting twenty four seven for fuck sake. Her social life probably consisted of dinner with her parents and probably a hot young businessman husband or boyfriend.

With the thought of Santana being unavailable in your mind, you threw back your drink and immediately ordered another one. She was unavailable whether she had a partner or not - she was your boss, your God practically. The thought of her dominating you quickly entered your mind. She seemed like the passionate type, but the fact she lost her resolve around you so early in the day also revealed how vulnerable she could be in a situation where you took control.

"We're dancing Brittany, are you coming?" Tina yelled, snapping you conscious again.

"Yeah!" You grabbed the drink the bartender slid to you and downed it in one gulp, cringing slightly at how bitter that one was, before following them towards the dance floor.

One of the men Mike came with immediately invaded your space, throwing his hands up and giving you what looked to be a seductive smile. Unfortunately it came across as someone with bowel problems, so you turned around and decided to venture through the crowd.

You were met with a group of girls who definitely were not going to be as forward as that creepy dude. You lost yourself in the music, closing your eyes so that you didn't have to be blinded by the strobe lights dancing manically around every corner of the club.

The music built in pace and your body kept up. The jagged movement of your body would have probably looked epileptic to onlookers, but at that moment you wanted to just move. You had not dance in over a week and it felt like forever. It was silly, barbaric almost, that dancing was such a relevant part of your life. It's what kept you alive. You'd never stop.

Tina suddenly emerged from the crowd, wrapping her arms around you causing your eyes to snap open. You laughed as she danced awkwardly behind you, treating you like a puppet. She then turned you around and leant towards your ear to speak.

"What?" You yelled. It was impossible to hear a siren in here let alone the voice of a normally reserved girl. She rolled her eyes, giggling as she dragged you away from the crowd, towards the bar again.

"There was a woman watching you dance that entire time." Tina's admission causes your chest to fill with warmth and your eyes immediately scanned the crowd for anyone gazing in your direction.

"She left already," Tina continued, "she looked really flustered, borderline embarrassed."

"What did she look like?" You asked, your eyes still roaming around the women nearby. Tina took a few beats to answer, so you turned to her and realised that Mike was distracting her by kissing her neck.

You rolled your eyes. "Never mind. I'm going to head home." Your words caused a chorus of boos from Tina and Mike, but you just slid past them, blowing them kisses and began the short walk home.

x

You were early again for work the following morning. There were more people in the foyer than yesterday and you couldn't recognise Santana anywhere. She did order you to meet her in her office though, which meant she would be waiting in there and unfortunately another long elevator ride was inevitable today.

There was barely a few inches of room between your mouth and the elevator wall. People squashed in despite there being no physical space for them to stand. Obviously they were late for something.

Luckily by the time you finally reached your desired floor, there was a enough room for you to easily exit the elevator. You turned the corner swiftly, placed your bag on your desk by Santana's office and knocked twice, loudly against her office doors.

The receptionist perked up. "You don't need to knock, she's expecting you."

You gulped hard and nodded, before pushing the doors open.

The room was only illuminated by that one lamp again. You wanted to prove how confident you could be, no matter how small you felt around Santana - especially in the dark. She had the upper hand over you professionally but you would not present a fragile demeanour that she could walk all over.

"You'll be accompanying me to my midday meeting," she spoke firmly from the sofa on the left side of the room. You could barely make her out, only part of the lamp lighting up half of her figure. When you blinked, you noticed her cross one leg over the other and stretch her arms along the back of the sofa. "You will take notes," she continued, "you will pay complete attention to every detail of what I say, what my business partners say and if I see you falter or lose concentration for even a second, your time at this company will come to an end."

Santana had regained her power over night. She no longer possessed that light, slightly seductive tone in her voice that rendered you utterly immobile. Despite that though, she still caused fear to swirl inside of you and soon enough your confidence had dissipated.

"Come here," she said. Your feet began moving before your brain could catch up. You stood awkwardly beside the sofa, avoiding the intense gaze Santana had piercing your skin. "Sit down."

Your ass hit the sofa hard. You figured if you did as she said, hastily, she'd let you get to work. Movement caused you to glimpse up at her and your throat began to close up at the lack of proximity between you. She had slid across the sofa, so that her thighs were brushing against yours. You were fidgeting with the collar of your shirt and she placed her fingers over yours.

"You seem a little nervous." That flirtatious tone was back already, you guessed she could not help herself and you absolutely loved not being in power. She unbuttoned two of the top buttons on your shirt before placing her hands in her lap.

"I-I just want to do w-well." Your voice was hoarse and kept breaking. You desperately wanted to leave the room and just hyperventilate into a paper bag somewhere out of her sight or reach.

She crossed her legs over again and that immediately and unsurprisingly caught your eye again. Only this time you realised how teasingly short her skirt was and how her bare legs looked like they had been thoroughly oiled.

"You look like you want more than that," she said softly and you met her gaze - which was still penetrating you. Her lips formed a smirk and you could not bare being this close to her without being able to do anything to relieve the tension any longer.

You stood up abruptly and found the way her eyes roamed down your body endearing almost. You wondered if you had met her in a different setting and she wasn't in such a position of power, would you feel this aroused by her? Was it just one of those 'want what you can't have' situations?

Santana unexpectedly stood as well, a mere two inches separating your bodies. You did not want her to be aware of how warm your body had gotten. "Are you alright?" She looked up at you through her lashes, just like last time. "I need you on your best behaviour today."

You momentarily shut your eyes and nodded. "I'm fine Miss — Santana."

"Good," she stated, "you can go now." And you ran out of there before she could stop you, straight to your desk outside her office. It was not far but it was better than being in a dark room alone with her.

As much as you loved when she wound you up, to the point of incoherence, you were still not aware of her motive, or if she even had one. You were simply working for her and everything she had said, insinuating some of kind of flirtatious undertone intentionally or not, was inappropriate.

You checked your watch. There were four and a half hours until your meeting, which you hoped to impress Santana at. However, you did not believe she was the type of person to throw around praise that often. You stared down the hall and realised you had barely toured this floor, or the rest of the company for that matter; besides the gym and Santana's office. You noticed some employees exiting a room down the hall with coffee and sweets, so instantly your legs carried you in that direction.

x

You had no idea how long it had been since you started aimlessly wandering the halls of this floor. You took note of various meeting rooms, one with a large sign stating that a meeting will be held in there at twelve. You ended up in the coffee room three times, always pouring the same amount into a mug that you decided was going to belong to you from now on. You printed your name onto a sticky note, for now, until you could make a pretty one at home with your label maker.

In an instant you were being summoned and you could not believe how long you had actually been venturing around on one single floor. Your feet hurt and so did the base of your neck. You pressed your fingers against the pulsating skin and winced. Of course the pain had to occur just as you were being called to the one meeting you had to attend all day.

"I won't say your name again." Santana's voice startled you. You turned so abruptly you almost elbowed her in the face. She flinched momentarily but kept her composure and glared at you slightly before walking off. You gulped. Your second day was going well up until that moment.

The light in your eyes had disappeared and as you sat across from Santana, her posture on point and fingers clasped tight, you wondered if she could tell. You wondered if she could read how you felt just by looking at you. And she looked at you for a while, until one of the businessmen introduced himself.

You opened your laptop, cautiously tapping your fingers softly against the keys so that it would not echo through the meeting room. Santana had her game face on. Well actually you did not know her well enough to recognise her game face, but her eyes were slightly squinty and her words were entirely articulated. She poured her heart into her career and you wondered if it was the same with her romantic life and her family.

You thought too much about her personal life, when really you should have been writing down particular queries the businessmen had. Luckily so far though, Santana had taken the reigns, and you were positive she wouldn't want you reading back what she had obviously worked hard on.

For a second you thought that you imagined something gently brushing your shin. The businessmen stood up and gathered around a projector screen. You focused your gaze on them and were prepared to continue your note-taking when you felt another light tingle.

Your eyes snapped towards Santana and you found her watching the businessmen's proposal intently. You weren't imagining it. You knew Santana was fucking with you. No matter what kind of authority or hierarchical exterior she presented at the time, she still managed to discreetly toy with you and because of her status, you could not dispute. You did not want to anyway.

Ten minutes had passed without another tingling encounter. You managed to take a full page of notes, some bulleted and others paragraphed appropriately. The men sat down again and Santana turned her attention to you. You were not expecting a smirk that fell upon her lips, or the mischievous glint in her eyes. You decided to avoid eye contact and stared at your laptop screen once more.

The voices beside you were muffled as you focused on the tingling feeling that returned to your leg. You pursed your lips together because you knew you were on the verge of either moaning or screaming.

"Sometimes it's hard not to lose control." Your eyes flickered back up to Santana when she said that. You weren't sure where that came from, or if there was a precursor leading up to her statement. The businessmen seemed to agree though. They then stood up and nodded in Santana's direction. She stood also, shaking each of their hands before they left.

You were breathing heavily and you hadn't realised until the room went quiet. Santana walked over to stand directly behind you and you smelt that intensely sweet perfume she wore. It caused your breath to hitch quite noticeably.

"Are you _coming_ Brittany?" The emphasis and double meaning caused you to completely lose control. You stood up from your chair quickly and attempted to get all up in Santana's face. You managed to only jut your body a little however, because she stopped you by holding a hand up to your chest.

That powerful smirk was still in place and you just wanted to rip it off…or kiss it. You shook your head and turned to grab your laptop. Shutting it, you walked past the brunette and out of the meeting room, straight to your desk. You placed your laptop down and then grabbed your wallet. You did not give a fuck if it wasn't time for your break, you could not be around your boss any longer.

x

When you finally returned after an hour, Santana was nowhere to be seen on her floor. You had a few messages on your machine which you wrote down, before stepping into her office and placing them down on her desk.

She was supremely organised. From the colours of her pens that sat in order of shades in three cups, to the folders beside her computer that all had colour coded sticky notes between each page.

You ran your finger along the edge of the desk. No dust even.

"You're quite aggressive." The voice caused you to turn abruptly, hitting your knee against your bosses desk in the process. She chuckled. You frowned. "You take this job so seriously that you are blinded from what you really want."

"And what is that?" You spat. You didn't intend your voice to sound so vicious, but it seemed to stun Santana and that meant you had power, if only for a few seconds.

"I think you know," she replied confidently. Even if you did know, you were not going to act on it. You took this job seriously because you had no other choice. You were working for a powerful businesswoman and the fact she was surprised at how seriously you took your job entirely confused you.

A knock on the door broke both of you from your somewhat lustful staring match and Santana's demeanour immediately changed. "Leave your notes from the meeting today on my desk before you leave."

Santana had turned around and was now conversing with the receptionist. You still felt a small ounce of power flowing inside you that could not be ignored. You silently walked towards the door, aware that the receptionist would not care for your presence considering you were her boss's assistant.

You stopped right behind Santana, making the right side of your body noticeable to the receptionist, but leaving your left side completely hidden. Slowly you lifted your left hand and started trailing your fingers softly down Santana's spine. She stopped mid-sentence, catching the receptionists attention. But she quickly recovered and asked another question. You weren't sure if it was relevant or not, but it distracted the receptionist.

Your fingers trailed a hot line back up Santana's spine and her body slightly shuddered. You smirked, but kept your eyes focused on the receptionist so it looked like you were internally taking notes.

When your fingers met her lower back again, you decided to taunt her more for what she did in the meeting. You caressed the top of her ass with your hand, very lightly, before scratching at her lower back.

You wondered if what you were doing was considered borderline assault. If that was the case then Santana should definitely receive half the blame as well.

"I'll have Brittany double check everything." The receptionists voice caused your hand to still. You nodded towards her and she quirked an eyebrow at you before leaving.

"I should go too," you said, raking your hand along Santana's back as you moved around her and out of the door. You walked to your desk and opened your laptop up to the document which contained all of the meeting notes. For some reason you still felt Santana's presence and instead of leaving, you turned your head and noticed her in the same position you left her, right beside her door. She was staring at you through an intense gaze, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Silently, you supposed, she was communicating with you - two can play at this game.

You were growing faint and sadly you could not stare into those smouldering eyes any longer. You grabbed your laptop and hit the button to the elevator. When the ding sounded you scurried inside and hit the floor to the printing room. You were aware there were printers on your floor, but the close proximity to Santana was once again causing you to falter and you had to hide your lack of confidence. If that meant spending an unnatural amount of time in an elevator then so be it.

x

When you returned to your desk after printing off the notes and grabbing a sneaky coffee, you noticed a small note stuck to the surface where your laptop normally sat.

_You're an amazing dancer_

You pulled out a sticky note and began writing on it, before grabbing the printed notes and marching into Santana's office. She had her legs perched on her desk, which distracted you for a good minute. You cleared your throat, then placed the notes down, accompanied with the sticky note with a personal message just for her.

Her eyebrows raised and you desperately wanted to tell her to stop looking at you like that, stop smirking and stop teasing you. It was your second day and already you had been wrapped up in a lustrous fantasy with your boss. Well, it was leading that way anyway.

You decided to turn and leave, because there was nothing more she needed from you. Since you had nothing to do that evening, you considered heading to the gym in the building. Deciding it would be extremely helpful to let out that tension Santana built up in you all day, you packed up your bag and entered the elevator.

Meanwhile Santana sat in her office, the sticky note twiddling in her hands. She smirked, considering her assistants demands.

_Don't just watch me next time_

* * *

A/N: just wanted to notify some reviewers that this is not and will be nothing like that 50 shades of grey(bullshit) so don't worry lol! Let me know your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

You gripped the bar above your head as tight as you could. Causing injury to yourself was not something you could afford right now considering you had rent due in the next week. You had been in the gym approximately twenty minutes and there had been no interruption. You were able to remain focused on relieving the tension your boss had built up in you, however unwanted perspiration soaked your palms and you felt it had more to do with thoughts of Santana invading your mind.

You were about to lift twenty five kilos when a voice broke you from your concentration. Lifting your head slightly you noticed a man, about six foot tall, and muscly, walking towards you. Instead of ignoring him you figured it would be gracious to introduce yourself, however the man hurried his steps towards the bench press you were lying on and stood behind the bar.

"Keep going, I'll spot you," he said.

You released a strained 'thanks' and held the bar firmly again. You suspected he would be able to notice your double chin as you pursed your lips shut, attempting to lift the bar. You didn't really care, you weren't out to impress him. If it was Santana behind you however, you would have definitely attempted to form a sexier expression.

"I'm Paul, twenty third floor. Guess we both had the same idea," he said chuckling. You were about to reply until you finally managed to lift the bar off its handles and pushed it upwards. You groaned slightly, unattractively, before pulling the bar down to your chest and repeating the up and down motion.

You slowed your pace down after realising that you were most definitely going to feel the after-workout burn. You heard Paul humming, generating to you that he was impressed. After the twelfth lift, you rested the bar back in its place, with the help of the man's guidance. You blew out a breath and sat up, wiping your palms against your shorts. You found the shorts when you arrived, along with a sports bra and loose tank top in a bag with the company label on it. You supposed that was what all the employees had to wear in this gym. As Paul rounded the equipment to stand in front of you, you were proven correct.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Brittany," you breathed, shaking his hand.

"Good to meet ya. If you ever need a spotter, I'm here." He smiled and walked over to one of the spin cycles.

"Thanks," you replied, sending him a smile in return. You decided that since he clearly knew what he was doing he could get you back into the rhythm of working out. "I've never been on one of these things."

He quirked a brow. "Seriously? You've got a rockin' bod, I'm surprised." You shook your head at his compliment, embarrassed at how easily some lame gesture towards your body could make you blush.

He mounted one of the bikes and strapped his shoes in the pedals. Then he caught your eye again and nodded to the bike next to him. "Hop on."

Considering you had nothing at all to do that night except eat dinner then go to sleep, you hopped onto the neighbouring bike and strapped your shoes in. He adjusted your resistance to match his and you both began pedalling.

In a matter of five minutes, you were speed pedalling and sweat was dripping from your body. You laughed as he tried to pedal faster with his huge muscly legs. You had sat up and leant forward, adjusting your resistance so you could act as though you were racing.

"Ahhhh!" You squealed, feeling the burn in your calves as you pushed harder and harder. Beside you Paul looked as though he could turn to jelly at any moment.

Your head was down the whole time, watching your blurred feet rotate with determination. The sound of the gym door clicking shut caught your attention though and you squinted in that direction. The blurred image of a short, tanned skin woman moved towards you in slow motion and before you knew it, you had completely stopped pedalling. Your elbows leant on the handles of the bike and the heavy breathing from your mouth was deafening in your ears.

"I'm glad you took my advice," Santana spoke with a slightly stern tone. She was holding back, you could tell. She wanted to say more, but she snapped her lips shut and folded her arms defensively.

Paul hopped off his bike first, wrapping a towel around his neck. He turned to you and raised his hand. "Nice work Brittany." You tiredly raised your hand and hi-5'd him, then he turned and made his way towards the locker room.

"You should get cleaned up," Santana suggested.

"I'm not done," you threw a glare in her direction and hopped off the bike. She smirked, before removing her shirt and skirt, revealing workout clothes beneath them that barely covered her skin. You began sweating even more, watching as she sauntered off towards the window and placed her clothes down in a neat pile. She then removed her heels and asked you to retrieve some sneakers from the locker with her name on it.

You were about to detest when she sent you a piercing gaze. "You're my assistant, remember?"

Pursing your lips to hold back from muttering some crude nickname, you did as she said. Paul had placed on a suit while he had been in the locker room and turned to you.

"Does this say_ date_?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Uh, definitely," you shrugged. He nodded satisfied, before waving goodbye. You pulled out Santana's customised sneakers and headed back into the gym.

She was still sitting by the window and when she spotted you she stretched her right leg out. You looked at her questioningly, before staring down at her wriggling foot.

"Really?" You asked, feeling tense once again.

"My back is still hurting, I can't bend," she replied with a smirk.

"Why are you working out then?" You questioned, a vexed expression crossing your face.

"I'm not."

You sat down on your knees in front of her and laughed sharply. "Oh so you're just here to spy on me, I see."

"Actually I'm just here to relieve muscle tension in the pool. But even if I was spying you wouldn't protest," she said softly, "you love it when I stare at you. You love having my attention."

You bit your bottom lip and made eye contact with the brunette. She was looking down at you like some peasant she could have her way with any time she wanted. You could not look feeble, in the slightest. She had to know that you were only here to do your job and if that entailed flirting with your boss so she could like you more then that is as far as you would go.

Without replying, you held her calf to guide her foot into your lap. You unravelled two clean white socks and were about to place them on her feet when she guided her bare foot up your stomach. Your breath hitched as you stared down at her freshly polished red toenails, that slid up between the crevice of your breasts. Normally you would find bare feet repulsive, but Santana's looked smooth and somewhat appetising. You'd heard about foot fetishes online, and until now you never understood them.

Santana dropped her foot suddenly, right between your thighs and pressed down against your pussy. You gasped and gripped her calf tight, hoping to find the strength to shove her away. She pressed her heel into you though, right against your clit and you felt your underwear soak immediately.

"Ugh," you groaned, shaking your head. You wanted to plead with her to stop. In fact you did not need to even do that. You could have just got up and left her there. But her nagging voice filled your head and left you immobile.

_You're my assistant_

You were on your knees, your left hand gripping your bosses calf and your right hand midair holding a pair of socks and your bosses foot wedged between your thighs. This would be the most awkward, unappealing porno, you thought.

She slowly slid her foot down, which relieved some of the ache against your clit. Then before you knew it you fell back on your ass and Santana had grabbed the socks from you.

"You take too long," she murmured, acting oblivious of the affect she just had on you. You felt pathetic, utterly useless and unwanted. You hated feeling like you were being used. Santana had already confirmed to you that she had never touched an employee the way she touched you in her office, so it was definitely her first time doing anything this intensely close, but you still needed answers from her.

Instead of avoiding the brunette, like you had done earlier, you decided to beat her at her own game. You stood up and grabbed her leg, causing her to slide down onto her back. She gasped as you stood over her and you loved the thought of her being at your mercy now.

You picked up one of her shoes and loosened the laces, before placing it on her right foot, which was resting just under your breasts. You then dropped that leg, surprising your boss with your roughness, before grabbing the other leg and raking your fingers up her calf before placing the other shoe on. You tightened the laces and then looked back at Santana, lying down breathless on her back. She looked beautiful, you had to admit it in your head.

Her chest rose and fell languidly, causing you to moisten your lips. You let her leg fall down to the floor and she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She cleared her throat, almost willing herself to remain the one in power, before standing up and meeting your eyes.

Her natural light brown orbs had darkened a shade, you noticed as she penetrated your gaze. You watched the bones in her jaw working overtime and for some reason you wanted to slide your tongue along that part of her skin…

"Never touch me with such aggression again," she seethed, pushing passed you. "Unless," she turned when she was a few feet away, "your goal is to make me come afterwards."

She disappeared into the pool area, leaving you alone to your thoughts. The dirtiest of thoughts; about your boss.

You could not let this woman run your life outside of work though. If you were to return home and the image of Santana plagued your mind still, you were surely going to go insane. You had to distract yourself, or better yet, let her know, seriously, that this game had to stop.

You entered the pool area to find Santana sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. Putting her sneakers on was pointless, you thought. Unless she really did want to work out on the equipment but couldn't because you were there and she thought she would easily get distracted. Maybe she enjoyed you hovering over her with such conviction. You shook your head and walked over to her.

"At work I am your assistant. Your professional assistant," you emphasised. She raised her eyebrows at you, but didn't speak. "Whatever it is you think you can get away with when no one is around has to stop. I'm not your bitch, I'm an employee that deserves respect."

"Okay Brittany," she responded directly. "At work, I'll treat you as I treat everyone else, no funny business."

"Good."

"Great," she responded almost smugly. You rolled your eyes, hoping she fully understood you, then turned on your heels and walked into the locker room. Instead of showering there, which you knew was a bad idea incase Santana decided to shower as well, you grabbed your things and practically ran out of the building.

x

Surprise would not cut it. You were in utter disbelief. The next few days past bringing opposite results you had during your first two days at work. Santana was treating you as her assistant and did not once ask for some odd request or flirt.

You had done well and you knew she was impressed by your work ethic. One afternoon she even left a note on your desk letting you know you had the rest of the day off. You were not sure if it was because being around you had become to hard or if you had worked so well that she did not need any further assistance.

You made an effort to print up next months schedule a couple weeks in advance, noting that some clients would be away so you booked them an earlier appointment to cater for Santana's organisation. And so she could be less stressed in the future.

Last night you were planning to work out again, but as soon as you stepped into the gym you heard a splash coming from the pool area. You were positive that it was Santana, you just had to be sure. So you peeked, well, gawked. She was just floating on her back and did not move for the entire ten minutes that you watched her. You figured it was some kind of meditation thing she had going on.

As much as you enjoyed staring at her without her knowing, you were also excited for the weekend. The company would be closed and that meant you could drink with Tina and Mike. They don't work as much as you, but they bought a dance studio together a few months before you arrived in LA and occasionally you utilised it in your spare time.

Staring at your phone, you noticed it was two minutes past five. You had lost track of time organising documents for Santana's meetings Monday. Of course you could have taken the work load home and you probably have to considering that there are about four unbound documents mocking you. You sighed and placed them under your arm, indicating to the receptionist that you were going to head home. She barely acknowledged you. All you received was a hand wave and you chuckled under your breath because this woman looked absolutely drained. You wondered when all the receptionists clocked off.

x

You ended up at Promise Bar again. And once again Tina and Mike were acting all snuggly, which made you lose your appetite. Tina insisted you order food and go find a booth somewhere, so you just weakly nodded and followed her and Mike, after you ordered two drinks. You knew that if you ordered one, you'd finish it in a minute and it would take forever to reach the bar again.

You sat across from the sickly adoring couple and faced the crowd, in order for you to seek out any possible dance partners. It seemed everyone had already partnered up, which caused you to roll your eyes and down the rest of your drink quickly. You hoped to at least get drunk enough to forgot how alone you felt, but if Mike and Tina continued their affectionate antics you were sure you would either vomit or fall asleep.

As you began sipping your next drink, you thought about your boss and how easily she made you weak at the knees. She had this aura about her that was almost addictive, something you could not visibly see or explain. Of course her aesthetic was far beyond perfect, but her mentality and intricacies were what held your attention. You wanted to open her up and figure out her motivations - whether she was just fucking with you to relieve the stress from her job or if she was simply drawn to you.

It had only been a week and Santana was already intoxicating your mind on a regular basis. You wondered about what she did at home, whether she lived with anyone or if she had time for hobbies. You felt such a strong pull towards your boss that if she continued to treat you differently from other co-workers then you were sure to lose your resolve and claim her.

You suddenly heard the rough crackle of the straw you had been sipping on for three minutes against the bottom of your empty glass. You pouted and turned towards the bar. There was still no divide of the crowd in order for you to retrieve another one. Sighing, you looked back towards Tina and Mike, shouting to them that you were going to dance. Due to Tina's giggling and lack of acknowledgement you decided to just leave them to their business.

Pushing your way past a few sweaty bodies, you found a small unoccupied space and immediately got lost in the music. You swayed to the sultry beat, running your hands through your hair and instantly feeling cooler when your neck became bare.

The song eventually died down and you opened your eyes, watching as couples groped each other in an animalistic fashion. You wiped the sweat off your upper lip and turned around, shocked to find your boss, sitting at a VIP booth, surrounded by people. She was watching you. But for how long you had no idea. You gravitated towards her without a second thought and suddenly you were only about a metre apart.

She reached forward, her eyes still on you, and grabbed a glass of alcohol. She held it in your direction and when your eyes fell to the liquid inside you realised that it was your favourite poison.

Instead of verbally thanking her, because it was pointless considering the music was so damn loud, you sent her a smirk and gulped down the drink in one hit. She seemed surprised and almost apologetic that she did not have another one.

Santana whispered something to the woman next to her who then seemed to pass the message along. As some of her friends piled out of the booth, she approached you and leant forward to whisper in your ear.

"I'm not just going to watch you this time." Her voice was hoarse, sexy. It made you weak again. You fumbled for a reply which caused her to giggle. You did not expect that. A dimple appeared on her cheek and you restrained yourself not to caress your fingers over it.

She then strode past you and turned around, as if to summon you to follow her. You did. Your bodies met on the dance floor and almost immediately you fell into a steady rhythm along side her. You wanted to touch her, but did not know if it was acceptable. She leant forward again, this time gripping your bicep.

"We're not at work, relax."

You thought fuck it, you'd regret not touching her now. So you placed both your hands on her waist and continue to rock your body, this time against hers. She ran her hands up your arms towards your neck and played with your hair at the back that you decided to leave out. And you were so glad you made that decision.

Your eyes roamed her body and adored the outfit she chose. A tight, red dress that fit her petite frame perfectly. If it weren't for that piece of fabric or the crowd, you would definitely be kissing her skin whole heartedly. Despite the objection to her advances at work, you had no problem to being this close to her outside of work and thinking the dirtiest of thoughts about her without her knowing.

She swept your hair to one side and leant forward, brushing her lips against your jawline, but not puckering them enough to call it a kiss. You gasped loudly in her ear and heard that giggle once again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" You whispered. Santana pushed away from you, her fingertips resting against your shoulders and her head down. You boldly reached up and ran your fingers along her hands, which surprisingly caused her to flinch and pull away from you.

You instantly felt unwanted and your body began to heat up from embarrassment. But then Santana caught your gaze again, running a finger across your chest, before walking passed you. You followed her path and noticed her shoo away the people that sat in the VIP booth. She then slid onto the seat and faced you again. A few people knocked you around as a fast paced song built, so you quickly made your way towards the booth, biting your lip as you looked at her enticing gaze.

She stretched her arm along the back of the seat and smirked, crossing her legs over under the table and leaning back. You let out a ragged breath, then slid into the booth, leaving a few feet between you and your boss.

"I like what you're wearing," Santana confessed. You blinked, staring down at your white dress that clung to your tits and flowed around your thighs.

"Thanks," you replied softly.

"Do I still intimidate you?"

"No," cleared your throat, "I mean yes, a little…sometimes." You were so caught up in Santana's beauty you could barely think of how to form a sentence.

"Is it because you're attracted to me?" Santana asked confidently, her eyes flickering between yours.

You licked your lips and her eyes lowered. She bit her bottom lip in response.

"Why are you doing this to me?" You repeated your earlier question seeing as she never answered.

"What do you think I'm doing to you?" Santana questioned, her right eyebrow raised.

You closed your eyes for a second and inhaled slowly, before sliding across the seat, your thighs meeting Santana's lightly. She seemed intrigued by your sudden confidence, even if you did not entirely feel confident.

It took you about a minute to actually say something. "You talk to me like you want more than just my assistance at work, touch me like I'm your property…I'm not sure if you've gone this far with any employee before but I'm sure it didn't end well."

"You are mine at work," Santana responded in a husky voice, "but considering your obvious indifference towards me, I'll stop."

You nodded, weakly. "Good."

Santana then began tickling your inner thigh, causing you flinch. She smirked and used her other hand to caress the back of your neck.

"Are you sure you want me to stop though, Brittany?" She leant forward so you could articulate her words perfectly, all the while running her fingers further up your dress. The fabric rode up and her fingers were about to make contact with your underwear. You had to stop this. As much as you wanted her to just fuck you right there it didn't change the fact she was your boss and things could get extremely complicated at work.

"This i-isn't right," you stuttered out, pushing away from the brunette.

"Brittany," Santana spoke softly, looking almost defeated. "I know that it's wrong, but I can't help myself around you…And I know you feel the same."

You repeatedly shook your head and walked further away from the booth and Santana. You left her there alone, probably receiving an onslaught of concerned gazes from the friends that accompanied her before you showed up.

As you walked out of the bar, you realised what this meant. You just rejected your boss and she had the power to do whatever she wanted. She could end your career in a flash. But you decided that if that was going to be the outcome you were okay with that. Finding a new job couldn't be that hard. Of course a recommendation from Santana wouldn't be possible, making it literally impossible for anyone to take you seriously. If you were to regain her fondness of you, you had to prove that you were determined to keep your position.

You had no idea how you were going to do that however. You were in the palm of Santana's hand, she had your future dangling by a thread and as much as you wanted to give in to her, it wasn't something you needed to get involved in. You were a hard worker and if other employees found out you were given special treatment from the boss just because you gave in to her affections, you would not be able to show your face in the company.

Besides, you were positive all Santana wanted was a one night stand, she could even fire you the following morning. She had the power to do anything. She fucked with you more than she worked and there was nothing more to it.

Santana admitted to not being able to help herself around you, but that did not mean there were feelings involved. And if there were no feelings, you weren't ready. You had to be invested, you had to be earned; because of how horribly your past relationships fell apart. If Santana thought she could win you over by massaging your clit with the heel of her foot, openly flirting, touching and teasing you in front of clients and co-workers, then she had not even attempted to learn your worth.

You knew that if she just got to know you, you would be more open to let her in, let her be affectionate with you. What that meant about your career, you did not know, but you weren't willing to take the risk right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Thanks so much for all the feedback, hope you're enjoying the ride and things become less confusing for some of you ;).

* * *

You wanted to prove your reliance and commitment desperately, which was why you decided to show up to work on a Sunday. You were sure Santana had things to do, maybe even take a business trip somewhere, so you carelessly strode into the building and made your way to the elevator.

It felt eerily quiet being in an empty building, despite the multiple weekend security guards. You considered for a moment, touring the entire company, but realised that would waste the majority of your day and Sunday's were meant to naturally be spent relaxing.

When you reached your floor, you walked right over to your desk and pulled out a sticky note. You wrote a short note to Santana stating that you had bound every document, carefully, and if she had any questions to simply ask.

Collecting the documents in your hands, tensing from the weight of them, you placed them on the corner of your desk. Then you heard Santana's door swing open and it startled you, causing you to knock your knee against the desk. You winced in pain, before turning around. Santana was looking at you through glassy eyes and you immediately felt concern for the woman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"Um, I bound all of these documents. I was just going to drop them off and go."

"Did you know I would be here Brittany?" Her voice was so flat that it irked you.

"I didn't. I can put these on your desk if you'd like…"

She shook her head. "Leave them there and go." Sadness washed over you and you realised this is probably close to how Santana felt after you abruptly left her in the bar on Friday night.

"Sure," you said softly. You turned on your heel and walked towards the elevator, clicking the button three times to somehow summon it quicker.

"Brittany wait," Santana called. Your throat closed up and you watched the elevator doors open. Instead of entering them you faced Santana again, hoping that she wasn't going to bring up what occurred Friday night. You heard the doors click shut and you sighed.

"Yes?"

Her lips seemed to quiver before she spoke. "Go to the cafe across the road tomorrow and buy me a turkey sandwich for lunch."

You frowned. "Okay."

"Good." She seemed to be holding back more than ever now and you wanted to dig down to the root of her problem.

Instead of speaking though, you studied her outfit. She was in a teasingly short black dress with a leather jacket over the top. Her heels looked about a killer five inches. You gulped.

"You know, I've noticed how…revealing your clothes are at work," she folded her arms over her chest but you continued, "you don't have to wear that stuff just to get people to listen to you."

She seemed to clench her jaw at your comment, but you were prepared for her vicious words.

"I don't need your opinion Brittany. You're my assistant," she seethed.

You pouted. "Well I'm assisting you…"

"Don't," she replied loudly, then seemed to appear apologetic immediately after. "Just remember the damn sandwich tomorrow."

You nodded blankly, before hitting the button on the elevator again. As you stepped inside, you turned to face a solemn Santana. She still had her arms folded defensively, but her expression had softened. You were getting to her.

x

It happened to be a cold ass mother fucking Monday. A cold ass mother fucking _wet _Monday. When you arrived at your desk you noticed the documents weren't there and assumed Santana or the receptionist had taken them. Since you had already typed up a schedule, you really had nothing else to do but drink coffee and wait for Santana to summon you for another task.

It reached midday and your alarm went off, causing the receptionist to frown at you. You apologised before slamming your palm against the elevator button. You practically bolted into oncoming traffic. You felt like that girl from the Devil Wears Prada picking up a steak for her boss, that she did not even taste. You hoped Santana was not just making you run around for her for no reason, but you had no choice but to follow her orders.

After paying the guy in the cafe generously, you entered the company again in such a haste that a body slammed into the side of you. You held onto the sandwich for dear life and apologised to the person quickly.

"Christ, you must be new," the man said.

"Uh, I am I guess, sorry again," you stuttered out, before starting to walk away. The man quickly snatched the sandwich out of your hands and ripped it in half, causing your entire body to freeze. You began planning your funeral in your head - yellow daffodils, gold casket, Britney Spears playing in the background.

"Hey Roy," the man called out, "free turkey sandwich?"

"Hell yeah," the man, Roy, replied eagerly. You watched them gobble up the sandwich in complete and utter anguish.

"Thanks newbie," the man who stole the sandwich said, grossly winking at you as he walked off. Your breathing had picked up and you wished that there was a fucking paper bag in front of you.

"What was that?" Santana's voice broke you. You were absolutely hysterical at this point, all because of two slices of bread and a piece of meat inside.

"He um, oh god I'm so sorry Santana, I didn't — fuck! I mean shit sorry, he took it, I couldn't even rescue a slice —"

"Hey Todd!" Santana called out. The sandwich thief stopped in his tracks and the colour disappeared from his face. You watched as Roy tried to escape your bosses wrath so you pointed to him and said that he was involved as well. "Get your ass here too Roy."

You stepped back and felt almost fearful for the two men's lives. You also felt fearful for your own life still, because Santana could blame you for the incident just as much as those men.

"You get a week suspension, no pay."

"That's fu —" Roy was immediately cut off.

"She is my assistant, so next time you think of crossing her just remember you're crossing me."

The men finally nodded in compliance and scampered off. You were about to smile in triumph when Santana turned to you, her expression unreadable.

"Why the hell are you so flustered? It was just a sandwich."

Your brow furrowed. "Then why did you suspend them?"

Santana's jaw locked and she stared at you quizzically, almost as though you were the answer.

"Come to my office."

x

Santana had been standing in front of the window, unmoving and silent for five minutes. You were beside her desk, also silent because you had no idea what to even say to her.

Was she testing you or just as unsure as you were of what to say? You felt small even though natural light through the windows lit up the entire office.

She finally turned around and clasped her hands in front of her, standing with complete poise.

"I have the capacity to be very protective over you," she confessed clearly.

You released a short breath and shifted your feet. You had no words still. She had rendered you completely speechless. This woman you had known for just over a week, wanted to protect you or at least knew she was capable of it.

"You possess confidence, but it rarely shows unless you're challenged," she continued. "You want to do right by your morals and professional standards so you try and perfect every detail of your work, but never yourself because you simply would not change for anybody. But there is a part of you that is conflicted and has been ever since you first walked into this office. You're oversensitive. You're careless. And you're confusing."

"Confusing?" You weren't sure if you were allowed to talk, yet it slipped out.

"You return my affections, then claim some higher moral ground and turn into this fumbling, hysterical machine."

You felt your bottom lip quiver, so you quickly sucked it in your mouth. Santana squinted slightly and you were positive she noticed.

"I'm not firing you Brittany."

Relief instantly washed over you.

"Did you need another sandwich or some coffee?" You asked solemnly.

Santana almost smiled. "No, that'll be all."

x

It was four o'clock when a man stepped onto the floor with a delivery. He was accompanied by a security guard who seemed more interested in the gold up his nose. You watched as the man approached the receptionist and asked for Santana. She pressed a button on her phone which you assumed called your boss and in less than ten seconds Santana appeared from her office.

As much as you wanted to stare at your boss, you kept your eyes on the delivery man. He was large, tall and had his hair slicked back. You internally screamed when you noticed how he ogled Santana's figure. Santana asked for his I.D badge and then proceeded to sign a piece of paper attached to a clip board.

The man's eyes never left your bosses breasts and you stood up from your chair, not really intending to do anything but you felt standing was appropriate for some reason.

"If there's anything else you need, _personally,_ I'm your man," he stated with a wink. Santana's face screwed up, you could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I'm sure your services are adequate at best," she replied.

"Oh come on," he laughed, "you don't seem the type to resist a good night out with a charming guy."

It was the first time you'd ever seen Santana vulnerable. Apart from Sunday when she exited her office looking like she had just wept for hours. You had to remember to ask her about that.

You decided to intervene when the man reached out to her. You blocked his wondering hand and grinned.

"Miss Lopez there's a phone call for you."

The guy faced you and frowned. "I didn't hear a phone ring."

"You must be deaf, I'm Brittany." You held a hand out, still maintaining your sweet expression. You heard Santana chuckle beside you while the man huffed and stuck his chest out.

"Whatever." He turned and walked to the elevator, the security guard right at his tail. You felt a sense of accomplishment and you hoped Santana appreciated you stepping in.

You went to return to your desk when Santana said your name and asked you to come into your office. You trailed her inside and she walked straight over to her window, so you stood beside her and waited.

"That was quite noble of you Miss Pierce." The title caused you to smile and internally melt because of the way your last name rolled off of her tongue.

"Well I guess you could say I have the capacity to be protective over you also," you replied. You looked at her when you said that, but did not expect her to turn to you with such an enamoured expression. It caused your resolve to completely crumble. You knew the professionalism you had to maintain but there was nothing literal stopping you from leaning forward. So you did.

You didn't even think about it, but then at the same time it was all you could think about. You just closed your eyes when you were an inch apart and kissed her, softly, tugging on her bottom lip. You revelled in how soft her lips were and how she did not try and stop you. Instead her lips tightened over yours, trapping you. You felt safe for the first time since moving to LA.

You tilted your head slightly but Santana pulled back, so you chased her lips until she turned her head. You paused an inch from her cheek and then retracted your body, incase you appeared too needy. Neither of you spoke. After a minute you decided to avoid talking about it all together, so you left her office.

You kissed your boss and there was no way you could deny wanting her any longer.

x

The following day the weather seemed to have worsen. Storm clouds grew overhead when you arrived at work and you hoped they wouldn't foreshadow how Santana felt about you. Santana had a meeting in the morning and you were sure she would ask you to accompany her. But she just walked past you carrying some papers in her hand and a pen. You were about to ask if she needed your assistance but she disappeared so quickly that you could not even get a word out.

You had avoided her after the kiss yesterday, returning home to catch up on trash television. She hadn't left your mind until you fell asleep and even then you were positive you dreamt about her lips.

Now she was avoiding you. That unwanted feeling overwhelmed you again, but you weren't about to make it visible to outsiders. You found yourself walking to the coffee room and sitting down in there. A few other employees were conversing around the coffee machine and you thought about introducing yourself however you had too many things going through your mind.

Half an hour past by and you were still stuck in your own thoughts, tapping your fingers against your empty coffee mug. You had contemplated grabbing lunch early, maybe even a turkey sandwich for Santana, but you couldn't find the strength to move.

You turned your eyes towards the new group of people hovering by a table and then a voice completely caught your attention. Santana walked into the coffee room, greeting each of the employees who politely smiled and then scurried off like she was some disease.

It didn't take long for Santana to notice you and when she caught your gaze, she stilled, chewed on her bottom lip and then walked out of the room. You watched her walk out, feeling completely deflated. Santana was so obviously effected by the kiss that she could not even stand to look at you. You wished you could pry into her thoughts and figure out if she appreciated the kiss or just wanted to forget it.

You returned to your desk a few minutes later and there was a pile of notes on it. Santana had obviously done your job for you and you weren't sure whether to be thankful or not. You opened up your laptop and began typing the notes, squinting slightly at certain words because her handwriting possessed that old fashion cursive touch.

Once you had finished that task, you spent the rest of your day going through the company profiles, instead of actually getting to know people in person. You found your bosses profile, her picture appeared larger than the others and her description longer.

You smiled as you read about her rise to power and almost choked at her net worth. If Santana was worth that much money why didn't she seem happy? You remembered how she looked Sunday and decided to be the bigger person. You couldn't avoid each other forever. You also needed a reason to step into her office, so you quickly sent the notes you typed earlier to the printer on your floor this time.

"What do you need?" Santana's voice echoed through the room when you stepped inside. Her tone was stern and unfriendly. She did not seem to really care about what you needed, she was just asking in order for you to answer and then she would probably dismiss you.

You honestly could not be bothered arguing with your boss, but you were desperate to figure her out. She thought she could have the upper hand easily by putting on this professional facade, but you had reached your limit in dealing with that stone cold exterior and wanted to break through her walls.

You approached her desk and placed the notes down. She pursed her lips and placed the pile to the side. "You can go now," she said flatly.

"No."

Her head snapped up and she frowned at you. "Excuse me?"

"Were you crying on Sunday?" The words were pouring out of your mouth because you could stop them.

Santana scowled at your invasiveness, before standing up. "Your assistance is not welcome right now Brittany."

"I clocked off before I came in here, so I'm technically not your assistant right now," you held back a smirk, "so answer my question, please."

"Get out."

"Don't close yourself off Santana," the volume in your voice grew, "just because you're my boss doesn't mean we're not two human beings that can't feel things towards each other…"

"You have no idea what I feel!" She snapped.

"Then open up to me! I'm not just going to walk around like a robot, attending to your every need, I want to get to know _you._"

Santana huffed and rounded her desk. "Oh god you think that because I hired you I was going to confide in you and reveal all my secrets?"

"I have no idea why you hired me! You seemed to be more preoccupied with my height than my skills and attributes." You stepped forward which caused Santana to look up at you. You smirked smugly as you drank in her features - the crease in her brow and the curve of her lips.

Santana gritted her teeth. "Get the fuck out of my office!"

"No," you whispered, preoccupied with the fire in her eyes.

"Brittany I'm not going to —"

You swore you wouldn't risk your career for some crush, you fucking promised yourself.

But your brain was moving at a hundred miles per hour. Your adrenaline was at its peak. So before Santana could even finish her sentence you grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into you, smashing your lips together. You honestly had no intention of kissing her when you ventured into her office, but this just proved that your restraint was entirely weak around her.

You wanted her mind, her body, her tongue. You bit her bottom lip and she whimpered, her hands clawing at your own which were planted against her cheeks unmoving.

She exhaled heavily through her nose, and you were about to open your mouth when a strong hand pushed against your chest and you broke apart. She was trying to catch her breath that you had literally stolen from her.

She felt vulnerable when you kissed her, that was clear now. You pinched your lips together and started walking backwards, afraid that you were once again on the edge of being fired. She didn't try to stop you, but as you turned around you swore you saw her press her fingertips against her lips.

x

Rain slammed against the window outside the gym. You hoped that an intense work out would warm you up until you had to get home and you prayed by that time the sky would clear up. You walked over to the elliptical trainer and began a slow walking motion.

You didn't want to overwork your body incase Santana had you running around tomorrow - you had no idea what to expect from your boss. She could have your resignation waiting on your desk right now, but you pushed the thought to the back of your mind as you grabbed the bars and used your arms as well as your legs.

After half an hour of pushing harder than you thought your body could handle, you stepped off the trainer and sat on a rowing machine. You needed to keep your blood pumping to stay fit. It wasn't even about that primarily, or about losing weight, you just needed to relieve built up stress and tension. It seemed that working out really helped and it took your mind off of your boss because of how hard you focused on just working your limbs.

It happened at six o'clock. You thought that maybe one of the security guards had switched off the power. Then lightening shot through the sky and the sound rumbled through the building. You practically tripped over your own feet while making your way towards a yoga mat. You weren't normally fearful of thunder, but you were high enough in the building that you could clearly see over the top of some clouds.

Instead of stretching, you attempted to make your way through the dim light caused from the grey sky outside towards the locker room. You fumbled with the lock but eventually managed to jam your key inside and retrieve your bag. You were about to grab your phone when fast footsteps startled you.

You turned to your right, Santana's body barely visible. The lights began to flicker and then completely turned on again. Santana looked small, timid. It took her about a minute to actually walk over to you and because she had clearly gotten changed for a work out, she was wearing her sneakers and you were a fair bit taller than her.

She stopped an inch from you and stood on her toes, leaning up to breathe against your mouth.

"I shouldn't do this," she whispered. You swallowed hard, but did not say anything. You knew she could feel your short breaths as her eyelids fluttered shut.

She didn't move so you found your voice. "Why are you doing this?" You didn't understand Santana's motives yet, only your own.

She seemed to step back into reality, the weight of the situation crashing down on both you along with the thunder outside. "I can't help it…" Her voice trailed off as she leant forward the last inch. Her lips brushed along yours and you flexed your fingers beside Santana's waist. You didn't want to scare her by touching her, so your hands just hovered in the air.

"Santana," you practically whimpered. Your boss still seemed to struggle with movement, but you did not want to pressure her like you did before to kiss you back. So you remained stagnant and allowed her a few moments to really make sure that you were what she wanted.

She bowed her head and your lips brushed against her forehead. You decided to kiss her there and immediately feared that was too affectionate. Santana did not leave though, instead she rested her head against your chest and you felt that you were allowed to touch her now…

"Don't," she murmured, as your fingers met her back. You dropped your hands instantly and inhaled slowly. It seemed that Santana just wanted to be close to you, but if you were both embracing each other then it would prove too real. You assumed she did not want that.

But what about what you wanted. "Santana, I need to touch you," you admitted softly. She leant back to look you in the eyes again and hesitantly nodded. You wasted no time in bending slightly, wrapping your hands around the back of Santana's things and lifting her off the ground.

She gasped and her hands flew around your neck. She seemed startled at your dire need to 'touch' her. You were holding her in your arms, her legs wrapped securely around her waist. You turned your bodies so that Santana's back hit the lockers. You rested your forehead against hers and she licked her lips.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing," Santana confessed in a whisper, "fuck," she hissed. You craved her taste but you desperately wanted her to be sure.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you twice," you responded, "I just couldn't help it, you drive me crazy…"

There was a beat before she spoke. Her fingers splayed across your cheeks and caused you to visibly tremble. "I'm sorry that I'm about to kiss you and complicate your entire life."

Before you could wet your lips Santana pressed her own against yours, doing the job for you. She whimpered as you pushed against her, gripping the underside of her thighs and opening your mouth. Santana instantly widened her hers as well and you slipped your tongue inside her mouth.

Santana moaned into your mouth, her tongue trying to overpower yours. She tilted her head and released your lips with a wet pop before immediately attaching them again, nibbling on your bottom lip until you groaned.

Her fingers tangled into your hair and pulled you back, you gasped throatily, staring at her with an unimaginable desire. She slid her tongue up your lips, before pushing your arms from her thighs and planting her feet on the floor again.

"Is this going to be a thing now?" You asked breathlessly. "Are you going to complicate my life everyday, once a week, whenever you feel like it…"

Santana giggled. "Sometimes when you're expecting it, other times, when you're least expecting it."

You quivered at the thought of Santana taking charge and kissing you passionately in either the copy room, at your desk, or in her office on the couch.

"I think we should get going before the storm gets really bad," Santana suggested.

"Uh I'm pretty sure there's already a hurricane stirring, it'd be best if we stay here and wait it out," you replied with a smirk.

Santana side-eyed you. "Are you trying to seduce me Miss Pierce?"

You were about to reply, when more thunder rumbled and you both flinched. Santana grabbed your arm and you smiled, tangling your fingers together then offering to walk her back to her office.

"We can't take the lift we'll probably die," you stated, causing Santana to snort. She pulled you over to the window and then dropped your hand, wrapping her arms around her body. "Are you cold?"

"No."

"Can you tell me why you looked upset on Sunday?"

She shook her head and sighed. "You have to understand something. Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I'm going to rely on you." It came out harsher than you believe Santana intended it to.

Your eyes fell to the floor. "Okay."

Was your boss going to use just to make out and frequently take notes at meetings? It was hard to adjust to this new…arrangement…that neither of you had verbally concocted. Although Santana did mention she would either expectedly or unexpectedly be sucking your face.

"Can I —" Your boss interrupted you before you could question her further.

"Storm stopped." She wiped her nose and then brushed passed you, heading to the elevator. You scratched the side of your face as you grabbed your bag and followed after her. After the elevator rumbled and began its descent, you frowned, wondering why Santana wasn't returning to her office.

"Are you —"

"I'm walking you out," she simply stated, as though it was inevitable. You kept quiet from that moment on, even when it was time to say goodbye. She opened the doors for you and you stepped out into the freezing cold. You hugged yourself and turned to face your boss. Half of your mouth curved up and you nodded in goodbye.

She stared at you, her expression unreadable again. It almost looked like she was examining you. You wanted her to say something, to tell you to stay and just kiss her in her office, but you also realised how desperate that sounded. She had a life outside of work and right now you were wasting her time. You turned away after a beat, walking towards your car and out of her sight.

It was no longer just a fixation or explainable attraction. It was far more complicated than that.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt uncomfortable - walking into Santana's office knowing that there was chance she would either kiss you or avoid you.

She asked you to read out her meetings for today and you did so with clarity. She then watched you, your legs to be more precise, and held her hand up for you to stop talking.

"Did you get home okay last night?" She asked gently.

You nodded, not being able to hold back your smile. "Did you?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips and then looked over some paperwork scattered on her desk. You expected her to kick you out, but as you were about to exit, she said your name. Not in that natural professional tone, no. It rolled off her tongue sensually, causing you to almost lose balance. You noticed her eye colour darken and she moistened her lips before sitting in her chair.

"Yes?"

"Come here," she husked. You walked around her desk, your confidence building with every step. She smirked as you stood in front of her and you ducked your head shyly in reply.

"No feelings right?" You mumbled. She raised an eyebrow and leant forward. She hadn't heard you. Instead of repeating yourself you straddled her lap boldly, placing your palms against the back of the chair beside her neck. She seemed to appreciate your new found conviction and ran her fingers up your thighs.

"Someone could walk in," she stated softly.

You smirked. "Nervous?"

She shook her head. "Just warning you," she husked, before sliding your body further against hers. You groaned as your breasts hit hers. "Now, read out just the times of my meetings today."

You gulped and rested your hands lightly on her shoulders. "Two o'clock…"

"Two," she murmured, leaning forward and placing two gentle kisses on your jaw. You froze up instantly. Was she expecting you to actually speak while she was kissing you like that? "Don't stop," she whispered against your skin.

You closed your eyes. "Four thirty…"

"Four." She placed four kisses down your neck, which all felt warm and wet. "And a half," she mumbled, while poking her tongue out and tasting your skin. You shivered at the feeling, but held still. You never wanted this to stop. You decided to be cheeky and told her she had a meeting at twelve o'clock, even though her midday was free.

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at you. You giggled and gripped her shoulders to pull her closer to you again. "Twelve," you said more firmly.

She pressed her fingers to your chest, causing you to lean back so she had a better view of your chest. You had a blazer on, which covered most of the area, but she slid it off your shoulders and sighed.

Santana then leaned forward and peppered kisses all along your chest. On the eleventh one, she held your right breast and puckered her lips, placing a firm wet kiss where it curved up from your chest. You couldn't help but release a moan and Santana stared into your eyes, longingly.

"Twelve," she whispered, leaning into your lips. A knock at the door caused her to pull back and you stumbled off of her lap. She straightened up on her chair and faced the door. You walked around the desk just before the receptionist entered.

"Miss Lopez, your mother is on line three," she explained, before disappearing from the office. You turned to Santana and watched her playful smile fade, her expression turning concerned. It seemed she'd forgotten about your existence, because she pressed the 'three' on her phone and proceeded to converse with her mother discreetly.

You decided that you had better return to your desk, because Santana kissed you enough to satiate your hunger. Of course she hadn't met your lips, which you were disappointed about but you weren't doubting that she would have to satiate her own thirst later in the day and summon you to her office.

x

You had heard a few employees gossiping about a renovation that was occurring on the floor below, and there was apparently going to be a cinema installed. It peaked your interest because you would no longer have to pay for films, unless it wasn't even for employee use.

You approached the group and asked if it was true.

"Oh yeah," one woman said, "Miss Lopez is investing a lot of money into it to appeal to the younger businessmen and women."

"Are we allowed to use it?"

They all chucked and one of the man's hand rested on your shoulder. "For recreational activities other than working, hell yeah."

You pouted. "I was just talking about watching movies."

"I don't think anyone would use those comfy seats I saw in the truck outside for anything other than a quickie," a woman chimed in, smirking.

You sent her a forced smile before excusing yourself. You entered the elevator and pressed the button to the floor below. You assumed renovations would take forever, considering the flight the builders would need to travel in order to, well, build.

You stepped out into a dimly lit hallway. No builders were in sight. It was intensely frightening walking into a room with white sheets covering the floors, and tools and machinery left around. You wondered what was here before; probably another department that wasn't achieving anything.

You spotted a table as you walked further in the room. Resting on it was a large piece of paper with what looked like building plans drawn across it. You noticed what appeared to be a large cinema screen which sat directly in front of fifteen modules that depicted chairs. Santana seemed to definitely be going through with it.

However, you weren't sure if that woman earlier was right. Santana could simply be constructing this room for her own personal pleasure. Your fingers trailed across the paper and you smirked, thinking of all the fun you and her could have in here, on those apparently comfy seats.

The sound of the elevator dinging grabbed your attention. You pleaded it wasn't a builder because you could get into some serious trouble. There was a clear DONT ENTER sign just outside the lift, that you unconsciously ignored.

"I asked around for you," Santana spoke and you could only see the outline of her figure. "They said you were interested in this renovation so I assumed you had come to check it out."

You swallowed hard and stepped back, so your ass hit the table. "You're a good detective."

Santana giggled, before turning a light on beside the wall. She caught your gaze and moved closer to you. Without saying anymore, she bent down and grabbed the edge of your skirt, lifting it all the way up so it bunched up against your stomach.

"Um," you stuttered, "San —"

She shook her head, which indicated for you to stop talking. Then she got on her knees and leant forward, so her lips brushed your thigh. Was she about to go further than just making out? You weren't ready, your thighs quivered.

Santana then stared at your underwear and played with the lace frills on it, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss, right against your clit.

"Ugh, my god," you groaned, gripping the edge of the table. Before you knew it, she was pulling your skirt down and eye to eye with you again. She leaned forward and caressed the side of your face.

"Twelve," she murmured, before pecking your lips and turning around. She was leaving. You couldn't let her, you fucking needed her to kiss you or touch you, or both.

She managed to press the button for the elevator before your legs started moving. You turned her around and slammed her against the wall beside the lift doors. She sucked in a breath and you stole it from her, hungrily tugging at her lips with your own.

Your hands clawed at her waist diligently, loving the feel of her exposed skin just above her skirt and under her shirt. You were completely gone when she forced your lips to widen with her tongue, plunging it in your mouth. She tried to wrestle with your hands, because clearly she didn't like the power you had. You used your strength and stretched her arms above her head, locking her hands together under yours.

Santana sucked on your lips hard, before pulling back and practically growling at you. "Turn around."

You noticed the look in her eyes that read 'do as I fucking say' so you dropped your hands from hers and turned around. She immediately placed her palms against your stomach and slammed you into her. You moaned, tilting your head back so she could slide her lips along your neck.

She was growing more and more aroused by the second, due to the fact she kept jutting her hips upward to gain some friction. You rolled your body against her, just like when you were dancing. Your ass met her centre and she gasped sharply.

Her hands ventured south, hiking up your skirt once more, before cupping your pussy over your underwear.

You whimpered and Santana's hand immediately slapped your pussy, hard. You whimpered again, not expecting her to be so damn rough. She hissed in your ear. "You're so fucking wet."

You motioned your body up and down so you were practically humping her hand and she groaned in response. She began slowly rocking her body against yours, creating a rhythm between the two of you. You matched her speed and the sounds of your pleasure echoed through the empty room.

Your underwear was absolutely soaking at that point, which made it easier for Santana to slide her hand up and down repeatedly. You wanted her to really touch you though, for her fingers to drown in your wetness. But you also wanted her to do it herself. Clearly, she was taking your relationship step by step.

"I'm so close…" You said breathlessly. Your body jolting along with Santana's against the wall. "Harder!" Santana's head was taking a beating against the wall as you pushed back into her hard and up into her palm to find release.

Santana was groaning right into your ear and it spurred you closer to orgasm. She pressed two fingers directly over your clit and made hard, fast circles. It took only another ten seconds for your entire body to quake completely, the function in your legs to shut down and your arms to go limp by your sides.

You were breathing so heavily, using Santana's body to keep from falling. She held you tight, until you rode out your orgasm and finally began to breathe quietly again.

Her lips brushed against your ear. "You are so sexy when you come."

"Mm," you licked your lips, "that was really inappropriate of us Santana."

"It was worth it just to watch and hear you orgasm," she breathed. You slowly peeled off of her and turned around. She looked just as exhausted as you. You stepped forward and trailed a finger down her cleavage.

"You're next," you husked, with a smirk. Then you pressed the button to call the elevator. When it arrived you stepped inside and waited for Santana to follow you. She held up a hand gesturing you to go on without her.

"I'll see you at the meeting."

x

It took you a few minutes to realise that Santana would not be teasing you like she had in the other meeting. This one seemed important, the way the three women and two men opposite you stared daggers at your boss. She had said something early on to piss them off, but it was for the good of the company apparently.

They were being rejected, well, their idea was. One of the women looked like she could snap at any moment. They wanted to be heard out, but Santana had already heard enough. She cut the meeting short and you realised that it may not have been important after all. Santana looked completely annoyed as she closed a file on the table and slid it across it towards the frustrated business people.

You weren't sure if you were supposed to take notes, considering the meeting lasted less than ten minutes and was mostly full of heavy breathing and death stares. Santana stood up and left the room, so you followed her incase you were going to be in their line of fire.

You were about to follow Santana into her office, when she paused and turned to face you.

"I'm going to meet a friend for lunch, take note of any new developments while I'm gone."

You didn't want her to leave the building, especially when she looked so damn delicious. So you nodded, reluctantly letting her walk into the elevator. Your stomach grumbled and you contemplated going for lunch too, but you had to mind the phone and remove those people from the meeting entirely off the data base and the schedule.

x

It had just been over two hours since Santana went off for lunch. She could have simply lost track of time but you hadn't and it was your job as her assistant to remind her of the meeting she had in twenty minutes.

You advised your receptionist that you were going to search for her and she simply waved you off. You really had to teach that woman some manners. You reached the street and decided to head towards the cafe that had those turkey sandwiches Santana seemed to like. You supposed it was a good guess considering there were really no other decent food places in the area.

A car with the number plate LOPEZ was also parked in the staff parking lot, so you knew she could not have gone far. As you walked across the street, this time deciding to abide by the traffic laws instead of running right into oncoming cars and trucks, you felt a chill down up your spine. You knew that was meant to foreshadow something bad about to happen and as you peaked through the window of the cafe, you felt your stomach drop.

Santana was across from a beautiful woman, her hand overlapping the woman's as they laughed. They seemed extremely close and the last thing you wanted to do was interrupt and appear flustered.

So you took a few minutes, checking your watch to see you had a good amount of time before the meeting. Then you stepped inside the cafe, the door hitting a dangling bell, which caused you to cringe. You walked over to the pair and caught Santana's gaze immediately.

"Brittany?"

"We have a meeting in eight minutes," you spoke, clasping your sweaty palms together.

She raised an eyebrow. "Very precise." The other woman giggled sweetly and you internally gagged. She was stunning, you had to admit it, in your head of course.

"Looks like I have to get going," Santana stood up and apologised to the woman.

"You'll see me soon right?" She seemed too eager. You stepped back and awkwardly watched the interaction.

"I'll definitely make time for you soon, okay?" Santana said reassuringly.

"Alright," the woman almost whined. You rolled your eyes and then walked off, out of the cafe. Santana met you out there a minute later and headed towards the crossing.

"Jealous much." Santana stated, a subtle smirk gracing her lips.

You scoffed weakly. "No."

The both of you remained silent until you were alone in the elevator. The floors ticked by and you began to feel a little claustrophobic. Santana was staring at you, you knew that, but you weren't going to indulge in it.

"She's just a friend," she spoke.

You pursed your lips. "That's nice."

She chuckled, then walked towards you. You remained faced forward as she rubbed your bicep slowly, the touch causing heat to build between your legs. You had to be strong though, you couldn't give in.

"Come on Brittany, don't be like that," she said sweetly, leaning forward to nibble your ear. You gasped and shuffled away from her, causing her to pout. "So naughty…"

"Stop it Santana, we're about to go into a meeting," you tried to say sternly. She saw right through you, but did not comment further on it. She simply smirked and faced the elevator doors.

"So jealous," she mumbled.

x

This time the meeting seemed to be going smoother. Santana had control and her authority turned you on. You had entered the room and sat at the head of the table, far away from Santana. She seemed to sense your distance but turned her curiosity into confidence as she powered through the regular pleasantries.

There were more people in this meeting, mostly women. You watched one of the women eye you as you wrote down notes and you smiled politely before turning to Santana, trying to focus. After five minutes, Santana stood from her chair and walked around the table to you. Your pen stilled against the paper as her hand lightly grazed your shoulder.

"Could you please grab me some coffee, this might be a while," she murmured in your ear. You nodded in response and when she moved away, you slid your chair out and left the room. As you turned on the machine, you realised that you had no idea how she liked her coffee. You weren't paying attention to it the last time the both of you were in here because she left in such a haste.

Playing it safe, you decided with black coffee, and returned to the meeting room. Santana had removed her blazer, so she was in just a simple red dress. It should really have been illegal for her to dress like that around the office. At least this time it reached her knees.

You handed her the coffee and she smiled brightly in thanks. The woman that had been eyeing you before had moved around the table while you were gone and conveniently took a spot right beside you. It hadn't taken long for her to whisper an introduction and you were about to shake her hand when Santana stood up abruptly.

"That's it for today folks," she announced, causing the room to sigh in relief. You thought that she said this meeting would be a long one, but you just shrugged and stood to walk the group out. Just before they all entered the elevator, the woman that seemed interested in you handed you her card and winked, before disappearing.

You pouted, reading her last name. That was definitely something you would have to google. Santana then walked out of the meeting room and as she passed you, she snatched the card from your hands and entered her office. You frowned, but did not want to make a scene in front of other employees so you trailed behind her.

"Give that back," you ordered.

She scoffed. "You're not going to do anything with it."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure that?"

She dropped the card and walked towards you, backing you up against the wall beside the door. She snatched the notes from your hands before disposing of them on the ground.

"Because as long as I'm around," she leant forward to your lips, "you won't want anyone else." Frustration began to build up in you as you stared at Santana's smug expression. She was now basically challenging you to see if you really did want her and didn't need the attention of anyone else because of the fact she simply existed.

You hated to admit it, but it was true. You wanted her more than anyone.

"Fuck you," you hissed, grabbing her waist and kissing her feverishly. She moaned against your lips and tugged on your hair. It was difficult not to want Santana when her lips were so damn addictive.

She stuck her tongue out and you sucked on it, gasping when her teeth grazed your lip. "I want to fuck you Santana," you exasperated.

"I know Britt," she moaned, pressing her lips to yours softly. You dropped your hands to her ass, because why the hell have you not touched her there yet, and she bucked her hips. You slid your tongue between her lips and sucked on her bottom one, pulling at it roughly until she whimpered.

You finally pulled back, breathless. "I need to fuck you…"

"I know," she whispered, "but I have a lot to do right now."

"No," you whined, flicking your nose against hers.

She giggled. "Maybe you could give that girl a call," she said with visible annoyance despite her half smile.

"I don't want her," you mumbled, then leant forward and trailed kisses down her neck. Santana wrapped her arms around your neck and tilted her head to the side, giving you further access. She clawed at your skin as your tongue hit her pulse point, teasing her and building up her sexual frustration.

"Mm, no," she breathed, peeling away from you. "I can't do this right now. Fuck, I want to, but maybe I could meet you somewhere tonight?"

"It's my friend's birthday tonight, I think we're going out to dinner," you said sadly.

"You don't look that excited," she laughed.

"I love food," you shrugged, "but I'd rather spend the night eating you out."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "You're growing more confident, Miss Pierce." You chuckled and then brushed her hair from her shoulders.

"You just bring it out of me."

For a moment you stared at each other and she was smiling adoringly at you. She seemed to pick up on her affectionate expression and cleared her throat, creating space between you.

"Maybe another night then," she said softly. You smiled sadly, then exited. You were definitely going to have to let out some frustration at the gym tonight before you had to leave for dinner.

* * *

**Authors note: **There are fanfics about legitimate abuse. I understand Santana is the head of this company and Brittany is below her, but she does not abuse her power of authority (her notions of 'I'm your boss' are simply an internal struggle San is having in order to keep her professional side intact because of how strongly and quickly her desire for Brittany developed), in fact they're both aware of the consequences and are still two consenting adults. This is a fanfic, never forget that. This is not something I write in order to seek anything but enjoyment from. I appreciate reviews - informative and critical, but pleasure understand the universe of fanfiction before jumping to conclusions about the motives of these characters. I don't base relationships purely on sex, lust and desire. But that's inevitably how this relationship and many have started. The feelings will blossom and their relationship will mature, I assure you. Thanks to those who continue reading and supporting fanfic writers. We do not do this as a means of income, simply to pour our own imagination into characters and shows we love.


	7. Chapter 7

In a haste you packed your things and smashed your palm against the elevator button. It took longer to reach the gym floor because so many people were clocking off at the same time, but once you finally made it inside you quickly stripped and changed into your more comfortable, elastic gym gear and started stretching.

Eying the equipment and realising you had only an hour and a half to be ready for Tina's dinner, you decided to work one half of your body; arms. Your legs were already in pristine shape, according to Santana's hungry gaze every time you walked by her.

After five minutes, you walked towards the LAT pull and sat down. You adjusted the weights, deciding to start light at twenty kilos. You gripped the bars and pulled them down swiftly, motioning your arms up and down repeatedly until you were ready for a challenge.

You adjusted the weights so that you were now lifting thirty five kilos. It was a stretch, but you already were aware of your amazing upper body strength from all those years of dancing. You tensed as your arms felt the burn straight away. As you were retracting the bar upwards and the weights descended, you heard the gym door open and close then footsteps echoed closer to you.

You turned left just in time to see a body almost collide with yours. Santana was heaving as she straddled you and your hands immediately loosened the bars and grabbed her waist, almost as to steady her.

She stared at you, her lips moist and eyes fiery with hunger. You blinked, in complete wonderment, right before she grabbed your face and smashed your lips together. She groaned, pushing her body into you, wasting no time to stick her tongue between your lips.

You squeezed your eyes shut and sloppily kissed her back in a haste, opening your mouth and tilting your head, your lips colliding and ragged breaths meeting for a short moment before they were swallowed greedily.

Santana changed the kiss as she began rocking against you slightly. Her lips were soft against yours, the wet smack becoming a light pop. You moaned as she pulled on your bottom lip and urged you to match her rhythm. Your hands slid down her back and gripped her ass, pulling her upwards. She whimpered and her tongue met yours again, moaning as it slid languidly around the inner walls of your mouth.

Finally she pulled back and your eyes took their time to flutter open. Unfortunately too long, because you almost missed her getting up and walking out of the gym. You frowned, completely disheveled and not having the least bit of strength to continue your work out.

Deciding it was best you left for home anyway, you wiped the sweat from your face and headed towards your locker. You still had to choose an outfit and pick out a card, but you decided you could do that on the way. Nobody showed up for birthday's on time nowadays anyway.

x

It happened when you were on your way to the restaurant. Your phone had buzzed and almost caused you to veer off the road. You assumed it was Tina asking when you would be arriving so you ignored it. Then as you parked, you grabbed your phone and made the screen light up.

You frowned, noticing a new number, then entered your passcode to open up the message.

_I can't stop thinking about the sounds you made when you came - Santana L_

Holy shit. You stopped breathing momentarily. She managed to get your number, probably from your file or resume. A sharp tingle ran through your body as you stared at her words. You felt like you were in high school again.

Staring at the time, you pouted. You were already ten minutes late, so you decided to lock your phone and head inside. It would take you at least an hour to think of a reply anyway. You wanted it to be perfect.

Luckily it was an Italian restaurant so you already knew what you wanted on the menu. You approached the table you spotted Tina at and greeted her, handing over the card you bought on the way there. She squealed in delight at the two theatre tickets inside as you introduced yourself to the other guests that you had never met in your life.

It was not a surprise though. Tina had lived in LA her whole life and you were new to this. You desperately wanted more friends, but you also just wanted to spend your night thinking about Santana, or even spending the night with her.

If you weren't busy would she have asked you on a date? Or to her home to fuck? It plagued your mind until the waiter arrived and you enthusiastically ordered the spaghetti and meatballs. Tina and Mike looked amused, before asking if you were drinking. You shook your head because you had work tomorrow. They understood at first, then ended up ordering shots for the table and you didn't want to seem frigid, so you downed the one with the least amount of vodka.

x

You weren't having the best time. Nobody was engaging you. They all attempted to ask you about your job, your apartment, how you knew Tina…But those questions had no real depth or authenticity. It had been an hour and you were ready to leave, so you approached Tina, notifying her that you had work early and it was past your bedtime.

She giggled, slurring a thank you for coming and goodbye. You kissed her cheek and hugged Mike, before waving a hand to the other party guests, then retreating towards the door. Once you were in your car, you pulled your phone from your bag and unlocked it, noticing a second text from Santana.

_What are you doing._

You didn't want to tell her you had a bad time at the party. It was nice, just not very enthralling. You racked your brain for a reply - overthinking about minuscule things was your strong suit.

_I can't stop thinking about your fingers… I'm about to leave my friends birthday dinner. Did you need assistance?_

You decided to place your phone in the glove box so it was out of reach while you started your car and drove away from the restaurant. It took about ten minutes for Santana to reply and fifteen minutes for you to return home. As soon as you parked in the driveway, you pulled your phone out and unlocked it. If you weren't turned on before, you certainly were now.

It was a picture message. Santana was bent over a bed, presumably her own, with her skirt hiked up and her ass on display, only covered by sheer white panties.

You groaned. "Fuck, fuck, don't do this right now." You needed sleep and you needed to be on your best behaviour at work. That was the only place you could have a little control over Santana and tell her to act professionally. But out here, in the real world, she could do anything she fucking wanted to.

Your fingers hovered over the keypad on your phone. It killed you how much a picture made you immobile. You stared at the screen, that fucking beautiful ass for another three minutes before managing to type out a reply.

_You do realise I'm going to need to see that beautiful ASSet in person_

A reply came a few seconds later.

_I'll need all your ASSistance._

You smirked, enjoying her play on words. You were exhausted, so you stuck around in your car a while longer, kicking your feet up on the dashboard to get more comfortable.

_I need you right now_

_Where are you. _

_In my car, alone…the windows are tinted_

_Are you touching yourself._

_Do you want me to?_

You chewed on your fingernails awaiting a response. You had never sexted before in your life, but Santana made you feel comfortable, despite the provocative ass picture.

_No. I'd rather you come every time I'm physically with you._

_What if I'm horny and you're busy_

_You'll just have to wait Brittany._

You knew her expression was smug as she messaged you. You needed to touch yourself, but prolonging it would only heighten your arousal and satisfy you the next time she touched you. You would wait. You knew it would end up worth it.

x

You weren't entirely focused at the task at hand as you sat at your desk the following morning. You knew that you should have double checked Santana's schedule, but the only visual you had in mind was her behind. You gripped your phone in your hand tightly, contemplating opening the picture just to take a quick look before you were thrust into doing some farfetched task for Santana.

Luckily, she came sauntering out of her office and you instantly dumped your phone into your bag. It was the first time you'd seen her that morning. She looked breathtaking. She wore black boots, red tights that stopped just above her knee and a black mini skirt, which tucked over a deep red shirt. She also had suspenders on and you had never found that accessory attractive until now.

She headed straight to the receptionists desk and muttered something to her, causing the woman to nod and swiftly make her way to the elevator. You had arrived early, so nobody other than the receptionist and yourself occupied the floor. Santana an exception of course, because you were pretty sure this place was like a home to her. You made a mental note to ask her about that.

It took you a while to realise that you and Santana would be the only ones on the floor the second those elevator doors shut. She was looking into your eyes, lust seeping into your soul and soaking your underwear.

You gripped the arms of your chair and bent your feet so only your toes were touching the floor. You glanced towards the elevator. The doors just closed. You smirked, pushed off from your chair, rounded your desk and sped towards Santana.

She was smirking as well and backed herself up against the wall of the receptionist's desk. You leant in but she placed a hand on your chest and shook her head.

"What's on the schedule for today?" She whispered.

You whined and grabbed her hips. "My tongue and your tongue are due for a meeting in your office."

Santana's breathed hitched momentarily at your forwardness. She chuckled and removed your hands from her, stepping around you to gain some space.

"I thought we were being professional in the office."

You pouted, facing her. "You do realise that we've broken that rule several times now," you whispered loudly.

"You're cute when you pout." Her comment threw you off guard and a faint blush adorned your cheeks. Santana calling you cute was the last adjective you thought she would ever use. And judging by her wide eyes you thought maybe she was just as surprised. Had she ever called anyone cute before?

It took a few beats for you to find your words again. "I'm blushing, oh god," you whispered, ducking your head in embarrassment.

"Perfect," Santana muttered, before clearing her throat and walking over to your desk. You followed her and watched as she opened your laptop. She smiled, seeing your background which made you blush even more. It was a picture of you and your parents back home, sitting on the grass on an open field. You were smiling, wearing a bathing suit and hugging your legs because it turned out to be a cold day.

"I can um," you cleared your throat, "show you the schedule." You walked around your desk and clicked open a document. You both scanned through to today's date and you heard Santana sigh. "I guess we're going across town."

"I guess so," she spoke softly, tugging on her suspenders.

You turned your head and licked your lips. "They look good on you," you complimented.

She smirked and winked at you. "I know."

x

As you were leaving the building, the receptionist returned with a few other staff members and informed Santana that they would take care of any calls. She nodded promptly then led you towards a limousine parked outside.

You gasped. "Is this our ride?"

"Uh huh," she replied simply, as the driver opened the passenger door. She stepped inside and you followed her. It was extremely spacious but you couldn't help but sit close to your boss. You placed your laptop on the other side of you and clasped your hands on your lap.

"I've never been in one of these before," you said in wonderment.

"I can tell," she said chuckling. "I actually hate riding in these, I find it a little pretentious."

You gazed at her, curious. "If you can afford luxurious rides then I say just take advantage of it."

She smiled at you, before leaning over and grabbing a bottle of wine from a large compartment in the wall. She pulled out two glasses as well, handing one to you and then popping open the bottle.

You pursed your lips and cursed at yourself internally for not drinking more at Tina's birthday dinner last night. You suspected Santana wasn't going to get drunk, nor was she going to let you have more than one glass.

She slid beside you and poured the wine into your glass. You took a sip as she poured herself a glass. It was magical and you quickly glanced at the name on the bottle before she placed it back in its compartment.

"Liquid courage," she murmured, before taking a sip.

"Are the people we're seeing important?"

"Oh yeah," her eyes widened momentarily. "So we have to be on our best behaviour."

You snorted. "You mean_ you_ do." She smirked back at you. You actually liked this harmless flirtatious banter. It was interesting seeing her reactions rather than kissing her and having your eyes closed so you weren't able to see her at all.

x

You were half an hour into your trip and Santana was watching you write down notes on your laptop. She had informed you of the company name and the director of operation's name. You googled the company on your phone and wrote down some of the back story so you at least had knowledge going into the meeting.

You were positive that Santana knew a lot already, considering that she mentioned these people were important. Once you closed your laptop, you sat in a silence beside your boss, wondering if because you were know more alone that she would answer some of your impending questions.

"So what do you do when you're not working?" You decided to ask first off.

Santana released a short breathy laugh. "I'm never not working."

"You have to have at least some spare time," You urged.

"Not really," Santana replied, shrugging. "I focus on my career and the money I make, nothing else is primarily important."

Santana's outlook on life stunned you. She was money hungry and obviously not into relationships because every time you were intimate or affectionate Santana would change the subject or leave. You wanted to show your boss that money was indeed not everything.

"What were you doing at the club then?"

Santana's eyebrows raised and she smirked. She slid across the seat, super close to you and rested her hand on her chin.

"Honestly?" You nodded eagerly. "I haven't been out in a long time, but I had a feeling you would be there so I wanted to see what you were really like outside of work."

"How about the first time? When you watched me dance but didn't talk to me."

"The girl I was having lunch with the other day is my oldest friend and she begged me to be her wingman that night, so I did," Santana stared at you deeply, "ended up paying more attention to you though."

You pursed your lips and blushed, embarrassed to be informed of Santana's intrigued in you, especially because of how open she was being for the first time.

"This is cool," you exclaimed, nodding.

"What?" Santana snorted. "Now you know a few insignificant details about your boss?"

"Are you married?" You suddenly asked.

"Hell no, hence the _miss _Lopez"

"Is your oldest friend also your girlfriend?"

Santana raised her eyebrows. "You think I'd be kissing you, making you come, if I had a girlfriend?"

You gulped. Santana looked offended. She faced the front of the limo and folded her arms.

"Sorry, that was rude," you responded softly.

"It's fine," Santana dismissed. "I just wouldn't ever cheat. I might not have the capacity to be in a committed relationship, but I would never cheat," Santana reiterated.

You simply nodded, because you weren't about to press her buttons further and make her angry before the important meeting. You decided to move an inch closer to the window and watch the city pass by. You turned back to Santana to ask what her favourite part about LA was, but she was staring at her phone, probably doing something important, so you kept your mouth shut.

x

It took almost an hour and a half to reach the destination. What stayed on your mind was the fact Santana admitted she could not be in a committed relationship, but didn't specify why. You obviously wanted to know more about her personal life, but at the moment you were both heading into a building that stretched far beyond the clouds.

You slid out of the limo and adjusted your skirt quickly. You were about to turn around and take Santana's hand to help her out of the limo but the driver had already reached the passenger side and guided her out.

She wore a hard expression, holding her briefcase close to her side. You pursed your lips and waited for her to walk ahead so you could follow. Two men walked over the both of you as you entered the building and after scanning the extravagant foyer, you smiled at them, stretching your hand out.

"Brittany Pierce, Miss Lopez's personal assistant." You didn't know where your initiative sprung from but as you turned to your boss she wore a subtle smirk. She shook them men's hand and they led you both down a hallway.

"Mr Peril is a very busy man, so this meeting will have to be shortened," one of the men explained. You pouted, because you had come across town just to see this guy who was deemed too busy for a meeting that Santana had claimed was important.

Santana seemed to maintain her hard expression though, as much as you knew she was feeling agitated. It was just how she worked, you guessed. If things weren't going her way she would still do the best she could.

The four of you entered an elevator and you stood behind the men beside Santana. You'd be in there for seventeen floors and you hoped that a topic would arise for conversation to ensue. The last thing you wanted was for there to be awkward tension between you and Santana.

You bit your bottom lip as the elevator climbed, then felt a light tickle on your wrist. You gazed down and noticed Santana's fingers gliding across your skin and you smiled. Your body began to heat up at how light and electrifying her touch was.

Her fingers moved down to your palm and began scratching there lightly. You wondered if that was initiation for a hand hold, but how could it be? She was your boss and you weren't alone. She didn't commit and only wanted you to assist her and make out with her. There was no emotional attachment. You mustered up the courage however to move your fingers and they collided with hers. You swore her breath hitched slightly.

You were about to place your fingers between the gaps in hers when the elevator came to a complete stop and the doors opened. You sighed in disappointment but remained poised, following the men down the hallway towards a large white door. They pushed it open and you were instantly blinded by sunlight. The walls in the room were all completely glass and a short, chubby man sat at one end of a mahogany, vintage carved table.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce," one of the men announced, before they both left the room. Mr Peril spread his arms out lovingly and grinned.

"Santana Lopez, my favourite businesswoman!"

Santana walked over to him and kissed both of his cheeks before sitting at the opposite end of the table. You walked over and shook his hand, noticing the way his eyes dragged down your body. You internally cringed and pulled your hand back.

"Brittany," Santana said suddenly, "come sit down." You figured she had noticed the man's leering and you smiled in thanks for saving you. You opened your laptop after sitting down and clicked on the Word application. You loved making titles for meetings, so you thought hard about what to call this one.

"So what brings you down here today specifically?" The man spoke jovially.

Santana didn't even smile nor break a sweat. She looked like she was on a mission and you were utterly turned on. You averted your eyes towards your screen again and slid your fingers across the keys.

"We're cutting our ties with your company," your boss stated.

The man's gleam left his eyes. "What do you mean? Our companies have been working together since before you were born."

"That was when my father owned the company, but that's in the past. We no longer need your services," Santana spoke sternly, causing the man to quiver slightly. It seemed the companies partnership meant more to him than to Santana.

"Please Santana, don't let your father's personal defects cause you to make silly decisions…"

"You were there that night am I right?"

The man's bottom lip shook and he began to rub his hands nervously. You had no idea what they were talking about but you were glad you knew one more detail about Santana's life.

"What's done is done —" Santana's hand slammed down on the table, causing you to flinch.

"You've known my mother for thirty plus years and you did not try and stop my father from making the worst decision of his life, so don't give me that crap!"

This was the first time Santana had shown a great deal of anger. You were almost concerned for the man's safety. You figured out a title and typed it out. 'Peril in a great deal of peril'. You typed nothing after that, because this turned out not to be a business meeting at all. You realised that you would have to delete Mr Peril from the schedule.

"I cannot apologise for my part enough, but I won't let you throw away decades of progress," the man urged.

Santana pulled out some documents from her briefcase and slid them over to the man, along with a ball point pen.

"You have no choice, sign these papers."

"I will not!" The man stood up in a huff.

"Mr Peril," Santana also stood, "do not think for a second that I can't and won't destroy your reputation as a high profile businessman. I know your wife, I know the business people you have made questionable deals with and that you owe debts to a lot of powerful people," she folded her arms defiantly, "you owe my mother and I this, so sign it."

The man seemed to finally relent and show remorse. He muttered a few incoherent words to himself before snatching the pen and signing each document. You bit your nails as you watched the exchange, unsure of whether to say what was on your mind. You knew Santana would either appreciate input or shun you, so you just took the risk.

You closed your laptop and walked over to the man as Santana gathered the documents.

"It was not a pleasure doing business with you, have a bad day," you said, trying to sound authoritative. The man stared at you blankly. You turned swiftly and exited the room, Santana following behind you.

"Nice one," she whispered when she caught up to you. She wore a smile for the first time since the limo. You couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline as you entered the elevator. You heard your stomach growl and Santana snickered.

"Shh," you whispered.

"Hungry?" Santana asked.

You pursed your lips. "A little."

"There's a restaurant across the street," she explained, "they make really great pasta."

You smirked. "I could honestly eat anything right now." Santana caught your gaze and returned your smirk.

"So naughty," she breathed.

x

Santana was right, the pasta was indeed the best you've ever had. The restaurant was extravagant with high ceilings and chandeliers above each table. You looked at Santana over the edge of your glass and noticed that she was using her fork to play with her food.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes flickered up at you, then back to her food. "My mom. What are you thinking about?"

You shrugged. "Debra Messing, hypercubes…and you."

A small smile graced her lips. "I guess since you know part of the story it wouldn't hurt to reveal the rest."

You nodded, sending her a warm smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to ask about your personal life because you're my boss and that wouldn't be —"

"Appropriate?" Santana chimed in with a smirk.

You giggled. "Yeah."

"Well we've already crossed that line, so it wouldn't hurt to cross another right?" You nodded and she placed her fork down. "My father was the head of the company before I took over. I thought that he wanted to retire to go travelling with my mom and buy a nice lake house," she rolled her eyes, "you know, all the normal shit people do when they retire."

"My Uncle Derek stared a dog grooming business when he retired from politics," you deadpanned.

Santana snorted. "So my dad didn't do anything awesome like that," her expression turned sour, "he actually started spending late nights out with some of his business friends, trying to regain his teenage years back. He ended up cheating on my mom with this woman he met a club and I've been sorting out his professional affairs, trying to cut ties with all the businessmen that were there that night. I just don't want to be involved with people like that."

It registered finally why Santana looked so upset that Sunday at work. "That was why you looked sad when I came to work Sunday?"

She nodded. "I'd been told about the affair weeks before that, but it all just built up you know? I wasn't going to explain it then, because I barely knew you and you didn't need your bosses issues. I didn't know if you already had stuff going on so…" She trailed off, picking up her fork again.

"You might be my boss but I consider you much more than that Santana," you said softly. "You can count on me with anything, professional and personal. I don't do much in my spare time so if you need me to work weekends or late nights I'm totally up for that."

Santana just nodded again. Her lips disappeared into her mouth. You wondered what she was thinking but didn't want to ask twice. So you both sat in silence, finishing your own meal while Santana played with hers.

Fifteen minutes later you left the restaurant. You walked over to the limo and Santana apologised to the driver for taking so long. He didn't seem to mind. You slid in first and Santana entered shortly after, sitting by the door. You wondered why she was being distant. You hoped you hadn't overstepped by stating you consider her more than a boss. You only meant friend, but she might have interpreted that as in you wanted to be more than…

"You're different Brittany, from the rest" she stated.

You frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not only your boss, I'm like your guidance, your security. I feel it's my duty to preserve your wellbeing. You want to know all these things about me that no one in the company has cared to question."

"I just think it would make our jobs easier to know more about each other," you shrugged, "it would mean that we were in tune together like when people perform duets."

Santana glanced at you for moment, lost in thought. You sat in silence awaiting a reply. She didn't say anything though. In fact she moved across the seats in silence until she was right beside you. You inhaled sharply when she looked at you with lust filled eyes. She bit her lip and placed a hand over your cheek softly.

"Kiss me," she whispered. You leant forward slightly, Santana's thumb brushing lightly over your bottom lip. You inhaled and puckered your lips to kiss her finger. She shuddered, intently watching your lips. You poked your tongue out and gently ran your tongue over the pad of her thumb. Her skin was so soft.

You opened your mouth and encased her thumb between your lips, sucking lightly. She shuddered a second time and leant forward in a haste to capture your lips.

You moaned, closing your lips over her bottom one. Your right hand dropped to her thigh and you ran your palm up and down the fabric of her skirt. She lifted her leg slightly and your hand snaked under to grip her thigh, inevitably forcing her to straddle you. Her skirt rode up and you gasped at how soft she was.

She recaptured your lips, sliding her tongue between them and meeting yours. You opened your mouth wider in order for your tongues to duel, the sounds of your lips smacking together wet and almost deafening. You sucked greedily on her bottom lip and ran your hands up towards Santana's waist, pulling at her suspenders emphatically.

It was insane how fast she could turn you on. You tore the suspenders down her arms and blindly began unbuttoning her shirt. She pressed into you and moaned into the kiss, nibbling on your lips until she made you moan in return.

She pulled back from the kiss, her forehead resting against yours and her breathing rapid.

"Just rip it Brittany," she breathed.

"Santana," you gulped, "it's expensive —" She broke your speech as she pushed your hands away and ripped her own shirt open, revealing a black lace bra. She then grabbed your hands and placed them over her breasts, forcing you to massage them. "Fuck," you gasped.

She began rocking into you and you bucked your hips. You leant forward and planted wet kisses all over her neck, down to her chest and then on the curve of her breasts. Her fingers ran through your hair, tugging sharply every time your lips met a sensitive part of her skin - which seemed to be everywhere.

You needed to feel every part of her, but the limo was not a place to do it. You practically threw her onto the sofa after you were satisfied in touching her boobs. You kneeled down in front of her and spread her legs as she leant up on her elbows to watch you. Your eyes caught hers and you smirked, placing hot kisses up her thighs. Your lips then hovered over her left knee and you lifted her leg up, so her calf rested on your shoulder. You then dragged down her knee high tights, slowly, causing Santana to squirm in anticipation. After you discarded both tights, you dragged your teeth back up her thigh.

Her head flung back when you bit down. "Brittany, fuck…"

You tugged her underwear off and discarded it somewhere on the floor. Then you licked a trail up her right thigh and stared directly at her dripping pussy. She pulled your hair back in order to see your face, her breathing still rapid and unsteady.

You kissed her mound softly, then brushed your lips down over her clit and down the length of her folds. She tasted incredible and you hadn't even had your tongue inside of her yet. You wrapped your arms around her thighs and rested your palms on top, in order to pull her closer.

"Brittany," she moaned. You wished you could hear that all day long.

You leant forward and opened your mouth, sucking on her folds and sticking your tongue out to plunge inside of her, wasting no time. She released a choked moan, her head flying back once more and her hands loosening from your hair.

You moaned as the taste of her filled your senses, leaving you almost immobile like she always did. You kept your tongue moving though - in and out, before running it upward towards her clit. You kissed the swollen skin softly at first, enjoying the way she shuddered. Then you widened your mouth and sucked, hard and fast until her back arched from the seat and her moaning became relentless.

It took almost a minute for her body to completely still. You gripped her thighs tight and wiggled your tongue against her clit, before running your mouth up and down her pussy, tasting all of her.

"I can't — Fuck I'm gonna come!"

You whimpered, but didn't stop moving your lips. You soaked up all of her, every last drop. She was addictive.

Her legs tensed and she fell back completely against the chair. Her face screwed up and she kept releasing sharp, choked whimpers. You had just made your boss orgasm.


	8. Chapter 8

You lay in bed, recalling what occurred that day. The good and bad. Santana orgasmed, in your mouth. However, after your quickie in the limo, she masked her arousal with that hard, professional exterior that people could not face and would do anything to avoid dealing with.

You were sitting beside her when she placed her underwear and tights back on. It was the most awkward it had been yet. You thought she might have kissed you more, or even offered to cure the throb between your legs…again. You wondered if you were being selfish, but you thought it was important for Santana to at least pay attention to you after sex.

It seemed sex was all she needed though. It satiated her enough that you would be completely ignored while she relaxed, studied her phone and acted like nothing happened.

Was she really not that interested in more?

You kept rolling over to get comfortable, but you just weren't tired. Too many thoughts were on your mind, especially those involving your boss. You couldn't help but imagine yourself between her legs in the limo, but it began making you angry.

There was no way you and Santana could be a couple without a higher power firing the both of you, causing Santana to lose everything she worked for. She seemed to not even be bothered by that, because of how easily she fell under your spell in her office when you were on her lap. And how she entered the gym, not knowing if you were alone or with someone, and just kissed you.

You loved her spontaneity - you wished you could live longer in those moments and somehow time would stop. You wished she would acknowledge your existence afterwards.

Santana did open up to you in the limo, not just her legs, but emotionally - when she told you about her father's indiscretions. It was the first time you saw a glimpse of someone raw and exposed. Qualities she possessed had never entered your radar before, you'd only been interested in people that were easy and willing to make out with you for long periods of time. As easy as Santana gave into you at times, she definitely was more challenging than anything.

It made you want more, but you hadn't realise how much you wanted it until you met Santana. She challenged you, but it wasn't only that. You didn't want her to think you were only interested because she presented to you what no one else had before. You hadn't figured out exactly why she drew you in, but you knew that she was nowhere near figuring out her motivations either, so you'd drop it for now.

You threw one of your pillows onto the floor and pulled the blankets over you until all that was visible was your head. Finally, after forcing yourself to think about everything but Santana, you eventually fell asleep.

x

You arrived at work exhausted. You woke up three times during the night and decided to go on a run at six in the morning. You couldn't fall back asleep after that, so you had an early breakfast and now you could barely keep your eyes open as you stood in the elevator.

As you walked over to your desk, you collapsed onto your chair and yawned loudly. The receptionist rolled her eyes and you knew she was probably thinking that you were lazy. She didn't comment though, she just kept typing at a snails pace on her computer. You weren't sure how any of the receptionists got their jobs here considering they all seemed a little slow in general.

It wasn't your place to pass judgement though. You were always pegged as the dumb blonde in high school anyway. You would keep your sentiments inside, especially the ones you had towards your boss.

Santana appeared from her office a few minutes later. She approached your desk and dropped a large folder onto it, startling you momentarily.

"Sort these out in alphabetical order, but get me a coffee first." Her tone was neither stern nor playful. You nodded, however internally you were struggling with telling her to get her own damn coffee.

It wasn't the load of work she was giving you that was pissing you off. It was the remote control inside of her that turned on when she wanted sex and off when she simply approached you for assistance. She seemed cold towards you unless she felt flirtatious - which was almost always. So seeing this side of her that didn't desired you really surprised you. Maybe she was fighting against something, someone, herself. You were growing tired of it and you'd been working here almost two weeks.

You begrudgingly entered the staff room and made her a coffee. You wondered what she would ask of you as you entered her office, but you weren't expecting much considering how hostile she was being towards you.

You curled your fist to knock, but then realised that she was expecting you, so you pushed open the doors. She was at her desk, reading through a file. You approached her with caution, staring at her as you placed the coffee on her desk.

She didn't look up at you, not even once. Her eyes were glued to the document. You weren't sure if she was actually absorbing the text, or pretending to in order to avoid conversation.

You sighed. "Anything else?"

"No," she replied immediately. You pursed your lips and turned, making your way out of her office. You couldn't believe how she was treating you after what happened yesterday. It wasn't like you wanted her to be your girlfriend, you just desired some fucking conversation.

It was probably better this way though. You had that folder to sort out, which would at least take up half of your day. You contemplated grabbing lunch before you started, but realised that the faster you started the job, the faster you could leave work all together and return home to pig out.

x

It turned out that you wouldn't be leaving early, not even close. Santana had appeared again, handing you a second folder. She required the same job to be done along with the first folder. You cursed inwardly and you could hear your stomach yearning for at least the bite of a sandwich.

It was approaching four o'clock and the growling did not cease in your stomach. In fact it grew louder and you were pissing off the receptionist. That was the least of your worries. You had stopped working earlier to retrieve a coffee, but that did not satiate you long enough. You figured since you had so much damn time on your hands you could quickly step out and grab a sandwich from across the street, maybe even one of those berry muffins.

With that thought in mind, you had no choice but to grab your purse and head towards the elevator. You contemplated leaving a note, but you were sure Santana wouldn't mind you leaving for two minutes, considering she was probably busy anyway. You hurried through the foyer as the elevator finally descended to a stop, deciding that it was best to just run through the traffic because dying that way would be much quicker than becoming the victim of Santana Lopez's wrath.

You made it successfully to the window, however there were employees stacking up chairs getting ready to close. You busted through the door as though there was an apocalypse and caught everyone's attention instantly. Luckily the man at the counter recognised you and called you over.

"Weren't able to get lunch today?" He asked laughing.

You caught your breath and blushed. "Unfortunately no. Is there any chance you could make me a chicken and lettuce sandwich?" You pleaded.

"Sure thing hun," he replied. The employees continued to clean up around you while the owner made your sandwich. You were eternally thankful to these people. You made sure to give them an extra large tip.

Checking your watch you realised that you had been gone no more than two minutes and you forced yourself to rid your mind of any stressful thoughts. You also realised that your boss most likely hadn't eaten all day either, as she was cooped up in her office. Maybe Santana only ran on coffee.

"Hey is there any possibility you could add a turkey sandwich to that order?" You asked cautiously.

The man caught your gaze and smirked. "You're pushing it."

"I'm sorry it's just —"

He chucked, cutting you off. "It's not a problem, you're a valued customer just like your boss."

You smiled in thanks, deciding that an even bigger tip was due. Santana had obviously been coming here for years so if this favour was for anyone else you were positive they'd have locked the doors and thrown away the key.

"I'm just surprised," he continued, "Miss Lopez has always come in here to fetch her own sandwiches."

You frowned. "Well I'm her assistant so whatever she wants," you smacked your lips together, "I get."

"Assistant?" He snorted. "That's a first."

It clicked in your brain what this man was getting at. "Did she not have an assistant before me?"

"Nope," he handed you the two sandwiches. "She did everything for herself. I guess she's gotten too busy or something."

"Yeah," you mumbled, handing your money over. "Thanks again."

He grinned at the tip and winked at you.

You rushed back towards the office, forcefully tapping the elevator button over and over until the doors opened. About twelve people followed behind you, cramming in together. You held the sandwiches to your chest so they wouldn't get squashed.

When you arrived back at your floor, you noticed Santana from behind, talking to the receptionist - who eventually pointed in your direction. You stepped towards your desk, placing your sandwich down while holding Santana's.

"Get in my office," she spoke grimly, her eyes targeting you like a laser. You clutched the sandwich and walked towards the doors to her office, realising that she was going to follow behind you instead of normally leading you in.

You gulped at the feeling of Santana behind you, unsure of what she was going to say. As you reached her desk, you turned around and were met with a stone-faced boss, arms folded and hip cocked.

"You left. Why?"

"I um, was hungry…"

"You can't leave whenever you feel like it. You had work to do."

Your eyes widened in disbelief. "And I did it, well most of it, I just hadn't eaten since this morning."

"You didn't inform me," she replied unsympathetically. "And you mixed up the schedule for today so two companies were in the same meeting room disputing who should go first!"

"I was gone for like five minutes, I-I'm sorry."

"Time is precious here Brittany. I don't need to deal with fifteen childish business people fighting over my attention."

Fuck. She had an answer for everything.

"I'm sorry again, I'll rearrange the meetings…" you mumbled, not wanting to make your annoyance visible.

"Already took care of it," she replied flatly. You nodded and placed the sandwich you bought for her on her desk, then passed her tensely before exiting.

Why was she suddenly treating you like you were a child? Was she exploring her protectiveness over you because she didn't know where you had gone? Or was she pissed off that she couldn't find time to fuck you?

Screwing up the schedule was a big deal, so you didn't really have the right to be annoyed at your boss. You were just so distracted by your work load and hunger pains that you barely took notice of who called earlier.

You groaned as you slumped down in your chair, opening up the second folder. You had a way to go but you knew the task well at this point so it wouldn't take long.

You watched the receptionist grab her coat, bag and leave via the elevator. You noticed how quiet it had become and realised that everyone on the floor had completed their respective duties and gone home for the day.

Sighing, you started sorting the documents out again, occasionally taking bites from your sandwich. You'd lost your appetite as soon as Santana called you to her office. It really wasn't your day, but you weren't a going to whine about it, you had a job to do and you were going to do it immaculately.

x

Six o'clock just passed and your hands were aching as well as your back. You were muttering curse words for the last couple hours, hoping that Santana couldn't hear you.

You added the final allocated letter into the G section and closed the folder. You leant back in your chair and sighed. You could have honestly fell asleep right then and there, but your bed was a more comfortable option. You packed up your things and accidentally knocked your coffee mug to the floor. Cringing, you picked it up and walked into the staff room, placing it into the sink.

Footsteps closing in behind you caused you to tense. Santana merely brushed passed you though and you watched her throw out the paper bag that her sandwich came in, into the bin.

She did not say anything as she left the room and that irked you to the point where you could barely hold anything in anymore. You had freedom of speech, you had a right to voice your sentiments no matter how harsh they were in your mind - you'd obviously edit them to sound more professional.

"What changed?" You asked, following Santana into her office.

"Excuse me?" She asked, sounding tired. She turned to face you, folding her arms and presenting her signature stance.

"Yesterday we were like inseparable and today you've been nothing but mean," you explained.

Santana clenched her jaw and walked towards you confidently, but also releasing an air of frustration. "You want to be inseparable again Britt?"

The nickname threw you off that you barely noticed her move closer until she pushed you back against the wall and kissed you firmly. You tightened your lips against hers, but your brain caught up with you fast, unlike the other times and you pushed her away.

"I thought I'd be okay with making out regularly with you but it's starting to confuse me," you replied loudly, but somewhat timidly. "We need to communicate more, not just with our tongues."

"You seem to be forgetting that you kissed me first!"

"Because you flirted with me openly from the first day!"

"Without feelings it's better Brittany," she yelled back, sighing. "I'm going through shit at the moment, forgive me for wanting to harmlessly flirt! I told you I wasn't getting any emotions involved, I just wanna fuck."

"So if you weren't dealing with your dad's infidelity then you wouldn't even acknowledge me? I don't get you Santana," you stepped forward, "are you going to use me until you get over your issues? Because you could pick anyone outside work to do that. Why me?"

Despite your expression of complete hopelessness Santana did not appear consoling. Just because of her title it didn't mean that she couldn't show you some pity. She showed you her vagina for fuck sakes.

"You're on your first warning." Your stomach dropped. "You're still on probation for another two weeks, so I can fire you just as fast as I hired you."

Your bottom lip quivered as you tried to articulate your feelings. "What d-does this mean?"

"I'm transferring you to the seventh floor for the rest of the week. You will contact my receptionist on this floor directly, instead of me," she sighed, "that's if you don't wander off for food whenever you feel like it."

Your expression turned sour. "You really are that incapable of working within close proximity of me..." Your eyebrows rose in question but she interrupted you.

"Don't speak of my father to anyone. Anything that happens between us stays with us. Okay?" Her voice strained as though she was pleading with you, and you didn't want her to have any reason not to trust you.

"Right," you replied softly.

Her expression faltered when you didn't argue back. You packed your desk up, leaving the two organised folders on it for Santana to handle, and decided to introduce yourself to your new desk for the next few days.

The seventh floor was practically deserted. There were clusters of desks everywhere but no people. You assumed everyone had gone home. But you did notice a handful of sentimental valuables resting on desks.

You hoped that space was for the best. Luckily you had the company name that woman who flirted with you worked for planted in your mind still, so you were going to head home and give her a call, just to prove that you weren't so reliant on your boss.

x

You missed the long rides to your floor, but that's how it was until the end of the week. You had to get over it, no matter how unfair the punishment on you had been. Without Santana's guidance you had no idea what your tasks were.

When you reached your new desk, which now had a few other employees surrounding it, you noticed a stack of files and a note stuck on top. You sat down and opened your laptop, removing the note from the files and sticking it on the top edge of your laptop screen.

You recognised Santana's handwriting, but that didn't necessarily mean she travelled all the way here to drop them off herself. You sighed and begun typing up the highlighted sections that Santana would need for her next few meetings. It wouldn't take long, but last time you thought that Santana surprised you with more work, so you decided to focus all your attention on getting everything done efficiently.

A few people around you were mumbling to each other and you swore that Santana's name was mentioned once or twice, along with words such as 'fuming' 'mental' 'fucked up'.

Your eyebrows creased as you strained to listen in further.

"Her receptionist apparently made her a white coffee, spilt it on her office floor and pissed off an important ally to the company."

"Santana's on a rampage."

Your eyes widened and you leant back in your chair to focus on the task at hand. It was none of your business, you had your own work to do which did not apparently consist of answering your bosses calls anymore.

After the first page appeared on your screen, you flexed your fingers and flipped to the next one. You wanted desperately to just get this done and head home, nothing would stop you. However, you had this nagging feeling in the back of your mind to help Santana, no matter how unfairly she treated you.

You tried to believe it wasn't personal, so that you could do what you were thinking. You searched on the companies site what floor the tech support people were on, then closed your laptop and grabbed your phone.

It took less time to reach the tech floor than it did to find someone that didn't look like they were recovering from eating a dozen cheeseburgers.

"Paul?"

The gym guy turned around and grinned. "Oh hey, Brittany right?"

"Yeah," you stuck your hand out for some reason, but he shook it anyway, despite the awkwardness radiating from you.

"How's the gym treating you?"

You ducked your head. "Oh you know, same old." You cut that topic of conversation short incase you blurted out that you hooked up with your boss in there; more than once. "Hey listen, I have a huge favour, well, it may not seem huge for you because you're good with technical stuff…"

He nodded enthusiastically. "What can I help with?"

"So Santana, my boss," you shook your head, "and your boss, obviously, um, she kind of wanted to try me on the seventh floor so I could," your eyes scanned the room for an excuse and you found it in the form of an inspirational cat poster, "stand on my own two feet."

He squinted slightly. "Okay," he drawled out.

"So um, I kind of need to help her out but I don't have access to any of the incoming calls from other businesses and it's really urgent so could you somehow transfer the calls from the receptionists phone to my cell?"

His eyes widened as he snatched your phone and tapped his fingers against it, thinking. You wanted to reiterate that it was urgent but you didn't want to put pressure on the guy either.

"Sure!" He said after a beat. "Give me twenty minutes and you'll be all good."

"She broke a chair!" A voice waled from outside the room. You snapped your head around and noticed some guy frantically running around with a computer microchip, informing everyone of your bosses latest antics.

You sighed and turned back to Paul, lips pouted and eyes beady.

He nodded promptly. "Ten minutes tops."

x

Paul had done an exceptional job. Ten minutes might have turned into eleven, but you weren't anxiously counting or anything. He had gone a step further and transferred the calls to your the company phone at your desk as well, so you were practically juggling. The constant ring on both phones blasted through the room, startling your fellow co-workers who glared at you.

As soon as you had finished writing down everyone's contact details, you hung up both phones and turned to one of the women that had approached you.

"I see what you're doing," she smiled, "you've got balls kid."

You frowned. "You know that saying makes no sense. Because when you kick a guy in the balls he cries, so I'd rather stick with my lady parts…"

She stared at you weirdly which caused your voice to fade.

You grinned innocently. "But thanks!"

The company phone ringing startled you and you answered it straight away, listening to the caller whilst still tending to the work Santana set for you today.

x

You had finished typing up the important information from the files onto your laptop, so you sent them to the printer. You also had four pages of contact details for your boss, so you neatly piled them into a fresh folder and headed for the printer.

You hadn't thought about Santana the entire time you were working, which was surprising considering most of the callers said her name furiously multiple times during their calls.

After retrieving the documents from the printer, you admired your work. Each contact had their company name in a unique font. You were sure to be promoted back to assistant after this. Well you were technically still Santana's assistant, she just gave you the crappy jobs no one wanted.

Five minutes later you arrived at her floor and you approached the receptionist, whose hair was messily out of its bun. She looked tense and uneasy for the first time. Normally everyone was so composed, but the people on this floor were running around with cups of coffee and tablets in their hands trying to multitask.

It dawned on you that there was a possibility you could be an immediate victim for Santana. She wouldn't murder you or anything sinister, but she could humiliate you in front of the entire floor just because she could.

As you walked towards the receptionists desk, Santana suddenly appeared from her office. It was as though she had a sixth sense when it came to you. Her expression was vague, although her eyebrows were slightly creased. She was curious, you decided.

Your immediate reaction was fear, but you really had nothing to be afraid of. You had done the task she assigned to you as well as saved her ass from losing potential allies. So you smiled at her and dumped the documents onto a clear space on the receptionists desk, before returning to the elevator without a word.

You made it back to the seventh floor just in time to answer your phone. It was Marisa, the woman who left you her card that Santana rudely threw away in a, jealous, you assumed, rage. You did call her last night, but she didn't answer so you left a message.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Brittany?" She asked.

"That's me," you replied cheerfully, sinking in your chair. You were honestly relieved, for the first time since you started this job. You had saved your bosses ass, just like you believed you would. It wasn't like you doubted yourself at all.

You sat there with a satisfied grin on your face and realised that you had completely missed what Marisa said.

"Sorry, I was distracted for a second, could you repeat that?" You said softly. You heard a chuckle on the other line and she repeated her question.

"Are you free Saturday night for dinner? Because I have been looking forward to a call from you and I don't like to waste time."

You gulped. She sounded like she wanted to wine and dine you then completely fuck your brains out. You had only been sexual with Santana in the last two months, so you weren't sure if you were ready to become that girl who sleeps with people as soon as she meets them.

"Uh, sure. How about eight?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll message you the address to this extraordinary restaurant in West Hollywood."

"Awesome," you breathed.

"How's your day been anyway?" She asked.

A door slammed open and you almost fell back off your seat. Santana sauntered in, her expression obscure and arms limp. She approached you, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

"Hold on one second Marisa," you said loudly. She hummed in response and you placed your phone by your side. "What's up?" You asked casually.

"Get off your phone, I need to talk to you."

You scoffed. "I'm on an important call."

"Brittany I won't ask you —"

You felt bold, so you stood up and loved the height advantage you had on her. She visibly shifted and gazed up at you, halting her speech.

"I just saved you today, so I deserve this phone call," you said in a challenging tone.

She bit her bottom lip and scowled at you. "You're done for the day." You knew she was proud of you, no matter how deep she hid that emotion. She couldn't admit you had practically rescued her job single-handedly. Well, with the help of Paul's technical skills too.

You smirked at her, before she left. You picked your phone back up again and continued your casual banter with Marisa until you reached your car outside the building. As you were packing away your things, you heard a car door slam nearby.

Santana was walking around her car, leaning against the hood and pulling out a cigarette. She lit it, then turned her head and met your gaze.

Your eyes pierced hers, conveying a message of 'you need me as much as I need you'. She lifted the cigarette to her lips and remained silent, staring at you. You rounded your car and opened the drivers side door, giving her one last challenging look, before entering your car and driving off.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for not updating regularly. I'm going overseas soon so I'll update once more before I go, or even twice! I'm in my final year of uni so my attention has obviously been elsewhere, but I don't like to abandon fics so eventually I promise Phase 16 and WILIH will be updated!


	9. Chapter 9

Santana was not into you. She didn't have any feelings for you. She didn't want you. But the nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach wouldn't cease - the feeling of pure want for her. She hadn't checked on you as you sat at your temporary desk on the seventh floor. She hadn't thanked you like you thought she would, because you expected her mood to change after yesterday.

You felt relaxed in a way, because you didn't have to make the effort to pleasure her. The anticipation of whether she would call you into her office to kiss you or simply chat, weighed on your mind. You missed her, even though she was in the same building. Your initiative had grown and your confidence was at an all time high because of your work yesterday. Despite not being able to communicate with your boss, and the uncertainty if you would ever be able to be intimate with her again, you felt positive. You were positive that you had cemented your place at the company.

Santana had no reason to think otherwise.

As the phone calls from other businesses continued to arrive, you added meetings to your bosses schedule and informed her receptionist. It was a little childish of Santana not wanting to communicate personally, but you were over whining about it. You weren't over her though.

You still adored her, that was the problem. But work helped to distract you, in fact everybody was tirelessly working to bring the companies reputation to fruition. You'd never seen this many people in the company at once. The elevator rides to and from the foyer were packed. You enjoyed being a part of such a well rounded and intense environment.

You finally felt like an adult - what your parents always wanted.

As well as prioritising your work load, you also made an effort to make friends. By the end of the day you were in the gym with Paul and a few other guys from the tech department. Even some ladies from the seventh floor asked if you wanted to accompany them for coffee that evening.

You had to politely decline though. You were exhausted - especially after Paul challenged you to a push up and sit up contest. "Best out of three?" He'd say. You laughed, because he obviously didn't like losing. Victory was yours though; all three times.

A few of his buddies patted his back for comfort, but winked at you as a silent message conveying congratulations. By five thirty you had headed home, but stopped at a juice bar to quench your thirst. The mixed berry ones were your favourite and you decided to make juice stops an evening ritual after work.

When you arrived home you opened your laptop and clicked on the Skype application. Your parents were expecting a call from you, so you tapped the video call option.

After several rings, you sighed in satiation at the image of your parents on the screen. Your dad was shorter than your mom, so he had to strain his neck to see the camera. They kept fumbling with their laptop and you chuckled because you didn't think they realised you could see them.

"How's that Brittany?" Your mom asked, after settling the laptop on her lap.

"Great!" You beamed. "You both look good."

Your dad leant over, resting his head on your mom's shoulder. "Hello beautiful Brittany!"

You laughed. "Hi Dad."

"It's weird how we can see each other through this screen," he said slowly, squinting at the camera.

"Uh it's Skype Dad," you replied, amused.

"Whose Skype?" He pronounced it skip, which caused your mother to roll her eyes. "Why is his name all over this screen, are you trying to send us a secret coded message?"

Your mom cut in instantly, shrugging your dad's head off her shoulder. She grinned at the camera with her smudged red lips.

"Is everything okay there Brittany? Because you look as exhausted as I was giving birth to you in that farm —"

Your eyes widened. "I'm fine mom. My job is just really time consuming and my boss…" You trailed off, thinking of how you could describe Santana Lopez without sounding completely love struck.

"Is he wealthy?" Your mom deadpanned.

You pursed your lips. "_She _is very wealthy and beautiful, proficient and highly skilled…" _With her fingers._

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, besides the exhaustion, you look great," your mom complimented.

"Thanks mom."

"Honey you know I always said you were the prettiest one in any room, especially at that wedding we went to last year," he scoffed, "bunch of ogres in there am I right?" He looked towards your mother and she scowled at him, pushing him off the couch.

You cupped your hand over your mouth to cease your laughter. "Uh, thanks dad."

"Alright honey I think it's time for your fathers diaper change," she winked, "so I'll speak to you in a few weeks."

"Sure mom," you replied softly. "Love you guys."

"Love you too sweetheart."

x

The following day was no different than yesterday, however you actually saw Santana. She was outside the building, talking to that woman she met at the cafe the other day. The woman was giggling and stroking Santana's arm. It fuelled anger inside of you because everyone seemed to get a neutral, easy going Santana while you received an indifferent one. But you kept your cool, watching them interact through the glass doors of the company.

Your eyes travelled down her body, towards her legs, which were heavily on display. She obviously didn't take your advice to stop wearing such revealing clothes.

Her body turned and when you realised she was walking inside, you turned around and hit a stand full of magazines. You pretended to occupy yourself with them but your heart was hammering in your chest - you were positive the top floor occupants could hear it.

"Brittany?"

"Hm," you squeaked, turning abruptly to face your boss. You had a magazine in your hands, which was unfortunately upside down. Santana noticed immediately and for the first time in two days, you witnessed a smile.

"Why are you reading Gardener's Paradise Monthly?"

You frowned, staring down at the magazine in your hands. You flipped it around and gulped, before stuffing it back on the stand behind you blindly. "I, um, need to trim the bushes in my yard…"

Santana pursed her lips, completely amused. "Well, I'm sure that can wait. You have work to do."

Your expression hardened defensively. "I was going to grab lunch, is that okay?"

You watched your boss think for a moment, before nodding. She shrugged her bag off her shoulder and pulled out her wallet. "I'll join you."

It took a beat before you started walking out of the building. Why was Santana suddenly being nice to you? You weren't going to ask though, because you enjoyed her in this mood - one where she actually communicated and acknowledged your existence.

You sat down at the far end of the cafe and ordered a salad. Considering Santana had accompanied you, you figured you could eat in and take your time. Santana ordered her usual, along with a raspberry iced tea. Your ears perked up at the sound of it and also ordered that.

Her lips curled into a slight smirk but she didn't say anything. You folded your lips back into your mouth and waited for her to say something, anything. Maybe she was taking you out for lunch as a silent congratulations.

You swallowed hard. "How's things?" Pathetic.

Santana gazed up at you. "Fine."

You nodded slowly, waiting for more of an answer, but it never came. In fact she rudely turned her attention to her phone. You thanked the waiter as he dropped off your drinks and as you took your first sip you died right there and then.

"Wow," you breathed.

"That good, huh?" Santana asked flatly, eyes still fixed on her phone. You didn't answer, you practically gulped the entire drink down. Licking your lips, you fiddled with your napkin in anticipation for you meal.

It was dead silent. A bomb would had to have gone off to grab Santana's attention.

You chewed anxiously on your bottom lip. "You've got a meeting in three minutes."

Nothing. She had obviously checked her schedule.

You dropped your fork onto the floor, catching the attention of only the waiter nearby. You smiled in apology and he replaced it immediately.

You grumbled softly in your seat and leant back slightly, arms folded like a child that was just told off. You stared at your boss, watching her eyes shift across the screen as though she was reading something. A smirk crossed your lips.

You lifted your foot and made contact with her shin. Her eyelids fluttered slightly. Finally, a reaction. The waiter approached your table and you reluctantly sat up properly, firmly placing your feet on the floor. You dug into your meal straight away and noticed Santana had finally put her phone down and began eating her sandwich.

After one bite she stared at you. "Why'd you stop?"

You shrugged, continuing to scoff down your salad. She eyed you for another moment or two, then bit into her sandwich again.

Lunch with her was like having lunch with a celebrity. You had all these questions but you didn't know where to start. So you sat in silence until you finished your lunch, then the waiter removed your plates and Santana handed him a generous tip.

You picked up your wallet and were about to pull out a bill when Santana's voice stopped you.

"I got it." Before you could object she stood up and walked over to the man that served you last night. They conversed for a minute before she began heading towards the door. Really? She was just going to leave you there alone.

You muttered incoherent curse words under your breath as you exited the cafe. Santana was already across the road, heading back into the building. You took your time, dragging your feet as you crossed road and entered the building. Unfortunately you hadn't taken enough time, because Santana was in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

You realised how childish it would be to avoid catching the elevator with her, so you inhaled deeply and stood right beside her. She glanced in your direction then faced forward again. Silence. It took another minute for the doors to open and you stepped inside. A few people had been waiting for the elevator as well, but by the fearful looks on their faces, they weren't going to enter.

Were you really the only one that could tolerate Santana Lopez?

They were probably still afraid of her huge emotional explosion from yesterday, but you weren't. The thought of you accomplishing so much yesterday caused you to smile to yourself, which inevitably caught Santana's attention.

The lift ascended. "Why are you smiling?"

"Just thinking about yesterday," you replied casually. You chanced a glance in her direction and she was still staring at you intently. Her eyes flickered all across your face, before settling on your lips. She licked her own, then faced forward again.

"I'm proud of you," she said softly. "I don't know how you managed to pull it off but you saved me, so…"

_Just say thank you, _you thought. Her voice faded completely though and you sighed.

"You're welcome Santana."

When you reached the seventh floor, you planned to leave without a word. But Santana had pressed the stop button, causing the elevator doors to remain closed. You pouted, turning to her and were about to comment that you still had work to do, but she was arching her back and cringing. You gulped.

"My back," she winced. It wasn't a joke, or some pathetic attempt to get you to touch her. You walked up to her and were about to widen your arms when a light bulb went off in your head. You couldn't touch her, you'd be too tempted to not let go.

"Santana…" you breathed. "I can't."

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. "Fine. Forget it."

Your eyebrows creased and you were about to apologise, but she didn't exactly deserve it. You did feel a little bad for her back though, but you were making the right choice in not giving her what she wanted.

"I'm your assistant," you whispered, "but only regarding phone calls and printing documents."

"I'm not asking you to —"

"I know. But once I have you in my arms I won't want to let you go…" You trailed off, realising how pathetically romantic you sounded. You didn't regret saying it though.

She showed the hint of a smile, before coughing and stepped away from you. "Go on then, back to work."

Your body was doing the opposite to what your mind was telling you to do. You stepped behind her, your chest an inch away from hitting her back. You breathed against her hair. She was silent, but tense.

"Until you figure out what you really want from me, I can't give you anything you desire," you said softly.

Your nose hit the dark tresses of her hair and you unconsciously inhaled.

"You're admitting you know what you want from _me_?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

You shook your head against her hair. "I'm not sure entirely yet…"

She breathed a short laugh. "I guess we're both indecisive when it comes to each other then."

Her tone was light, tired. Did she exhaust herself thinking about you as well? You stepped away from her and pressed the button to open the elevator, causing the doors to open.

You turned to her as you stepped out. Her head was down. But just before the doors closed she met your eyes. You desperately wanted to be near her right now. She looked deflated for some reason. Were you the cause of this?

One of the women on your floor asked you for a second time, if you wanted to join her and others for coffee. You declined again, claiming you had to take a work load home. You didn't. You just knew you'd be busy thinking about Santana.

x

Friday went by quickly. You had completed all your set tasks and managed to fit in an hour at the gym. By the time you returned to your desk and packed up your things it was five thirty and you managed to make it to the foyer before you were being called.

Three women from the seventh floor once again offered you to get coffee with them and deciding that you couldn't put it off any longer, you accepted.

Just past the three women you noticed Santana emerge from the elevator with her purse in hand. She was obviously going to be at the company for another long night, judging by the grumpy look on her face.

She caught your eye and surprisingly walked over to you and the other women. One of the women noticed her and muttered something to the others, causing them to flee around you. You were about to turn away too, but you couldn't pass up the opportunity to converse with your boss.

"You're sweating," she stated.

"Went to the gym," you replied simply.

She nodded slowly.

"Do you want to meet us there Brittany, it's only a block away," one of the woman spoke. She seemed tense. All of them did. You bit your lip, still facing Santana. She had all of your attention that you could barely reply to them.

"Uh sure, go ahead."

They scampered off immediately and Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Making friends I see."

You shrugged. "We're just getting coffee."

"So are you free at all this weekend?"

Your heart rate quickened. "No. Well Sunday yeah, but not tomorrow night."

She seemed a little disappointed with your answer, but she kept her composure and walked passed you. You don't know what made you say it. You just wanted a reaction from her.

"I have a date."

She stopped and faced you once more. Her eyes did not once meet yours, they were scanning all over the floor. "Okay. Well have fun."

"I will," you replied softly. "It's with that woman who gave me her card."

Her expression seemed to harden, but she still avoided your gaze. You cheered internally at the fact she seemed disappointed and borderline jealous. You hoped that's what she felt anyway.

She stepped forward, her head bowed and tugged on the hem of your shirt which had untucked itself from your skirt throughout the day. Her fingers hit your abdomen and you inhaled sharply.

"Don't want to keep your friends waiting."

"Santana…" you breathed. She let go of your shirt before disappearing from the building. You stood rooted to your spot. You felt so much when you looked at her, when she was near you and when her voice met your ears. You wished you knew what she felt, if anything at all.

Ten minutes later you had arrived at the cafe and sat at a table with your new friends. They all stared at you weirdly, waiting for you to say something. It was almost like they wanted an explanation.

"How'd you get on her good side?" One of them finally asked.

"What?" You frowned, fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

"Santana. How'd you get her to like you?"

"She hates everyone," another woman chimed in.

You snorted. "I'm sure that's not true. Have any of you actually talked to her?"

"Just during our interviews."

"And how was she?" You asked, growing curious.

They glanced at each other with displeased expressions.

"She read over our resumes, asked us about our previous experience and basically questioned why we wanted the job."

You frowned. Santana hadn't been as efficient with you. You weren't about to reveal that though, realising how much these women fed off gossip.

"She's not intentionally scary I don't think. She's just doing her job," you justified.

"If her job is to instil fear and anxiety in her employees then yes," the woman nodded promptly, "she's definitely doing her job." The other women chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"She's misunderstood," you answered defensively.

The women's eyes widened. "Okay," one of them said, "our mistake."

You began to feel uncomfortable and you stood up abruptly. "Sorry I just remembered I was meant to call my parents, can we rain check?"

"Sure hun," one of the women answered, looking concerned. You sent them apologetic smiles and exited the cafe in a haste. Those assumptions made you think back to the limo conversation you had with Santana, right before she kissed you. She mentioned that no one ever questioned her about her life - you were the first.

You pulled out your phone when you reached your car and typed out a message to your boss.

_Are you still at the office?_

A reply came a few minutes later.

_Yes. Why? What's wrong? _

Her concern put a small smile on your face and you drove in the direction to the company again. You could have gone home and forgotten what those ladies said about Santana, but something inside you desired to just be near your boss and keep her company.

x

You reached the floor you'd only spent a few minutes on all up in the last few days. Your desk hadn't moved, in fact it was being utilised as a temporary drop off table for whoever had something to present to Santana without physically having to be there.

It hadn't been touched. You almost felt unwell just looking at all of those folders Santana would have to go through, alone. No one had the guts to hand them to her themselves. Why did you feel like crying? Damn it you were far too sensitive.

After attempting to compose yourself, you gathered some folders and pushed through the doors of Santana's office. She was at her desk, scribbling something on paper. She sprung from her seat as soon as she heard you approaching.

She cleared her throat. "What happened?"

"Nothing," you snapped. "Why do you assume something happened?"

Santana frowned, eyeing you curiously. "Well why are you here? You spent probably fifteen minutes with those women."

"You were counting?" Your eyebrows rose. Her eyes flickered down to her phone, then back up to you. She sat back down and pulled herself towards her desk.

"What are those?" She asked, nodding towards the folders in your hands.

"Oh," you became flustered, "these were outside your office. Figured I could help you since I'm here."

"How do you know what to do?"

You released a long exhale. "I don't…"

Santana shook her head and faced her desk again. "Just leave them, I'll sort it out."

You placed the folders behind you and faced Santana once more. She was concentrating but you didn't care.

"Santana —"

"What did those women have to say about me?" She interjected.

You sat back on the arm of the chair behind you and gazed towards the ceiling. You never noticed it before but there weren't standard light fittings in the middle of the ceiling. There were tiny dots all over; some lit, some not. It looked like you were staring up at the sky at night.

"Beautiful," you muttered. You heard Santana snicker.

"I'm sure that's not an adjective they would have used."

"Huh?" You faced her again. "Oh um, no. Well you are but that's not what they said."

Santana glanced up at you, almost as if to check your honesty. She cleared her throat and leant back in her chair. "So what terms did they use?"

"They told me about their interviews. How you were more concerned with their work experience than you were with mine," you explained, watching Santana's expression. "They said you make people anxious and fearful."

She didn't seem fazed. She expected that term, because she knew that she instilled fear in her employees, it wasn't news to her.

"Anything else?" She asked flatly.

You swallowed hard, your fingers tapping against your knees nervously. "They said you hate everyone."

Her expression didn't waver. "What did you say?"

"I said you were just misunderstood," you answered softly.

"You stood up for me?" Santana didn't seem at all surprised, she was just asking to reassure herself that you were being honest and noble.

You nodded. You had her in a vulnerable position, you actually had her talking. You didn't know when you'd have the chance to speak with her so intimately like this, so you thought of all the questions you'd had from the moment you met.

"When we were in the locker area, in the gym…Before we kissed you said you shouldn't be doing this. I understand you have limitations as my boss, but I feel like it was more than that." It wasn't really a question, but Santana seemed equipped to answer.

"I shouldn't have done that, because I'm your superior," she sighed, "I felt like I was taking advantage of you considering you'd already kissed me and I just assumed I could return the favour at my leisure. I shouldn't have let you fuck me," her voice became breathy, "I shouldn't have made you come…"

"But you enjoyed it," you cut in quickly.

She bowed her head and laughed breathlessly. "Of course I did. I don't regret it Brittany. But we want two different things from each other so it's not going to work," she cleared her throat, "it's best to just leave our relationship purely professional."

The joy from Santana admitting she didn't regret anything you had done, faded quickly. She was blatantly telling you that everything had to stop. She was right, but you were in too deep already. You weren't sure if you could stop.

"You should have said that to me days ago, before I got…" Your voice faded as you tried to rack your brain for the right words. Your lips began to quiver and you stood up, staring everywhere but at your boss.

"I should have warned you not to get attached Brittany," she said firmly.

"I'm not! I'm just," you groaned, "I'm confused about you. Are you going to pay attention to me at all when I return to my normal desk?"

"You underestimate how much I really need you Brittany," she confessed and her expression softened.

You were shaking. Not violently, but enough to make Santana stand up and walk over to you. You noticed the concern on her face and your heart sped up.

"You're shaking," she whispered.

You shook your head. "I'm super sensitive, I'm sorry."

Santana pinched her lips together and you could tell she was struggling whether or not to reach out to you.

"Sometimes you're so confident that I don't recognise you. You're the only employee that stands up to me and demands respect," she tilted your chin up with her fingers, "don't apologise for feeling, ever."

You nodded, unable to form words. Santana's fingers were still under your chin and her lips were so tantalisingly close that your eyes scanned the shape of them. Santana noticed and immediately retracted her hand and stepped back. You bowed your head again.

"I should go…" You tugged your bag over your shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Brittany," she called out, "for complicating your life. For selfishly wanting to."

You paused, but didn't turn around. You couldn't really look at her beautiful features any longer because it was too tempting not to just kiss her senseless.

"See you Monday Santana."

* * *

**A/N: **You guys are the best! That's all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Didn't have time to edit this one, I just wanted to get it out asap! Once again you're all the best! Next update will be when I'm back in three weeks. And hopefully (despite uni) I'll have an update for my other two fics!

* * *

It was impossible to find a dress to wear when you had no idea if the restaurant you were going to with Marisa was fancy or casual. You could have simply messaged her and asked, but your phone was dead and you couldn't bothered finding your charger. You were surprised at how nervous you were, but you hadn't been on a date in a long time so it was only natural.

LA was full of hookups and loose promises of meeting again in the same place in that exact bar the next week. You didn't think it was possible to date here, unless you were a celebrity or forced to by wealthy parents.

You were opposed to fame and had no intention of asking your parents for money.

As you got into your car, you immediately noticed your charger in the passenger seat and groaned. You plugged it into the handy port hole in your car and turned your phone on. As soon as it vibrated, signalling that it was charging, you brought your car to life. It would be about a twenty minute drive to West Hollywood, so inevitably your thoughts revolved around Santana.

It sure did feel like a break up last night. You were only slightly saddened at the fact you couldn't make out with Santana anymore. Mostly you were just happy that she made a decision. Of course, you would have hoped her decision benefited you more, like spending an evening out with her - something similar to a date, but you knew Santana wouldn't dare call it that.

You were snapped from the ever lingering thoughts of your boss, when your phone buzzed. When you pulled up to a red light, you unlocked it and read the message from Marisa…sent an hour ago.

_I hope you can find the place! Looking forward to seeing you xxo_

You frowned at the two kisses and hug symbol. It wasn't like you hadn't received them from Tina or your mom before, but for some reason this didn't seem right. You'd seen the girl once in person and you were already going on a date. Were you making a mistake?

The car behind you honked loudly and caused you to slam your foot on the gas. You waved an arm up, apologising, before placing your phone back in the holder.

You continued questioning your decision as you arrived at your destination. The smell of spices entered your senses. You loved ethnic food, it was your favourite. Right behind oatmeal cookies.

It took a while for you to actually exit your car and when you did you almost broke your ankle. You'd stepped into a pothole, but recovered by grabbing onto your car's door. You forced yourself to breathe calmly, before grabbing your phone and messaging Marisa that you had arrived.

She texted back instantly informing you she was inside, to the left of the bar. You followed her directions and were surprised by how jam packed the place was and how many staff members tended to your coat, then asked how you were in several different accents.

You were completely flustered, up until you caught Marisa's eye, forcing a smile so she didn't suspect you'd spent the entire ride here in apprehension.

"You look a little under dressed Brittany," she laughed. You stared down at your outfit, then at hers. She looked a like a film star - elegant yet fierce. You should have really googled the restaurant before you arrived. You had so much damn time to do so. Fucking Santana.

Your throat dried up as you removed your woollen cardigan and hung it on the back of your chair. Scanning the room, everyone looked to be dress in suits, heels, gowns…And then there was you.

At least your boots has a bit of a heel.

You stared at your date, who had an enthusiastic smile as she stared down at the wine menu. You hoped that Marisa was a good conversationalist, because she seemed super intelligent and outgoing. You assumed that just because she was businesswoman and how self-assured she was when she gave you her card.

You quite liked the persistence, but you weren't exactly sure if it was because of her specifically, or because someone else wouldn't show you that quality. You shrugged away the thoughts of your boss and asked Marisa how her day was, easily falling into conversation.

When your meals arrived, you almost orgasmed at the smell. Even though your first date in years was spent in an eleven dollar button up shirt and twenty five dollar jeans, you felt pleasant. Your company was good and despite the judgemental looks from other occupants, this place was somewhere you'd definitely venture to again.

Marisa asked about the basic details of your life and then soon said a long, tiring anecdote about her childhood and work place. You wanted to listen, you really did. But after every answer you gave she referred it back to herself. She was definitely her biggest fan.

"I hate arrogance," she spluttered, between taking sips of her wine.

You pursed your lips, trying not to laugh out of embarrassment for her. You knew you probably sounded rude in your head, but this woman was blatantly dissing a quality written all over her face.

"…It's like the one thing that pisses me off. You have to be humble at first and then slowly work your way to the top. When you're at the top like me," she shrugged, smirking, "then you can be arrogant."

You sighed. "Can you excuse me, I just have to use the bathroom."

"Oh sure," she waved a hand at you, then clicked her fingers towards the waiter. You swore you heard him mumble 'for fuck sake'. You laughed as you made your way to the bathroom, because that's all you really could do. You were tired of how serious and sensitive you had been the past week, so all you could do was laugh at how unattractive Marisa was. She was gorgeous aesthetically, her personality and outlook let her down completely though.

You entered a cubicle and immediately thought of how you could cut the date short without sounding impolite. Your parents always taught you manners and just because you were in LA now didn't mean that you had forgotten them.

You washed your hands and stepped out into the long hall way. The carpet looked extremely soft and you contemplated, for a second, taking your shoes off to feel it. You chuckled at your lame thoughts and ran into a body, causing you to squeal in embarrassment.

"Brittany?"

"Santana?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

You placed your hands on your hips. "I'm on a date." Trying to sound confident after how average your date was going was extremely difficult. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I have a business meeting with a few clients…" She trailed off, staring down at your outfit and smirking. "I'm guessing you didn't know you were coming to a four and a half star restaurant."

"Shut up," you immediately grumbled, ultimately feeling jealous of the way her red dress hugged her body tightly. Santana wasn't fazed, in fact she kept smirking at you, scrunching her face in a cute way and it pissed you off even more.

"So Ursula decided to try and win you over with a fancy meal huh?" Santana teased.

You rolled your eyes. "Marisa. And probably, I don't really know."

"Is it working?" She husked. Your eyes met her lips as her tongue swiped over her bottom one. You closed your eyes and thought about something that grossed you out. Frog skin…Perfect.

You opened your eyes. "No. I'm not used to dates, especially at fancy restaurants."

Santana stepped an inch closer to you and studied your expression. It was like she was trying to pick you apart and reveal your psyche in order to come to some conclusion. You knew she was interested in your body, but your mind was something she declined in endeavouring to much.

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. "You should be taken on a date that blows your mind. Not materialistically or conventionally, but completely customised by that person so you're never bored."

Santana's speech was entirely unexpected and you believe she didn't actually plan to confess that. You hated her spontaneity, but adored it all the same. Her expression turned vulnerable; as though she suddenly felt totally exposed and in a way she was. She'd thought about you, she'd romanticised your relationship.

Your eyes glinted with hope. "You like me."

Santana blushed immediately, shaking her head. "Nope."

You stepped forward, closing the small distance between your bodies. You cradled one side of her face in your hand and she reacted instantly, leaning in to your gentle touch.

"Then go back to your meeting," you whispered. She seemed to stare at you in wonderment for a while, struggling with her choices. You weren't offering her sex, you were offering her you - all of you. You wanted to claim her.

You felt the bones in her jaw grind together and she clasped your hand, removing it from her face. "I should actually get back," she replied in a broken voice. You pouted.

"O-okay." She left without another word and your eyes followed her to the table she was at. She sat at the head of the table surrounded by men and women, immediately alluring them to believe she never stopped being professional.

You returned to Marisa, to find her popping open another bottle of wine. She grabbed your glass and you quickly snatched it back.

"I'm driving," you said apologetically.

"Boo!" She yelled, causing you to flinch. Had she continued drinking since you disappeared to the bathroom? You were sure your conversation with Santana wasn't super long…

"Uh sorry?" It came out like a question, because you couldn't really be bothered yet you didn't want to piss her off.

"Whatever," she flapped her hand dismissively at you, then stood up, "I've got to tinkle."

You breathed a sigh of relief when she disappeared around the corner. You slid down in your chair, still full from your meal and fluttered your lips together.

"Looks like you're enjoying your date."

Your head snapped forward and you grinned when Santana stood in front of you, smiling really small back.

"You can't enjoy your meeting from over here."

"Cut it short," she shrugged. She stepped closer and leant down slightly to whisper. "Leave with me."

Your eyes fell to her lips, momentarily distracted. "What?" You asked in disbelief when her words caught up with you. She had completely changed her tune from earlier. Or maybe she was planning to have you to herself all along, she just didn't want to give in straight away.

"Come on," she urged, "lets get out of here."

You knew that it was completely impolite to leave in the middle of a date, but you hoped that your mother would forgive you for this one - considering it was probably the first night in LA you hadn't enjoyed.

You pushed back in your chair and took Santana's hand. She practically dragged you out of the restaurant, giggling as your bodies were met with the cool night air. You felt bad for not leaving Marisa a note, but knew that she would probably be too drunk to even notice you were gone.

"Where are we going?" You asked as Santana led you over to her car, which you did not expect her to own. You weren't paying attention to it when you two had that staring match the other afternoon, because you were focused on her. "Was this made in the nineties?"

"Eighties," she replied proudly, rounding the car to get into the drivers seat. You stepped into the passengers seat and immediately buckled your seatbelt.

"Is it safe?" You asked slowly, not wanting to offend her.

She snorted. "Of course Brittany, I got here in one piece right?"

Your eyes travelled down to her legs and you smirked. "Mhm, one delicious piece."

"Hey!" She squealed. "No flirting before our date. If it's successful then you may flirt with me and if I approve of your methods I'll take you home."

You stared at her in disbelief. "Wait what?" Santana was taking you on a date twenty four hours after claiming some higher moral ground?

She smirked, staring the engine. "Just kidding. Lighten up."

x

Your 'date', which you still couldn't believe you were on with your boss, was at a humble hole in the wall noodle bar. Santana informed you that you didn't have to eat after your previous meal, but considering your senses were going crazy at the beautiful aroma of Asian food, you couldn't resist.

Santana greeted the waiter and asked for a booth at the back. You removed your cardigan once again, throwing it next to you. This was more your type of environment. Santana however, stood out like a sore thumb. She didn't mind though. She was so damn confident it was arousing.

You cleared your throat and planted your eyes on the menu so you wouldn't think dirty thoughts about your boss. She hadn't mentioned sex at all or tried to kiss you or touch you. Well, she held your hand out of the restaurant, but that was insanely intimate. Thinking of her warm, soft palm against yours made you flustered.

You quickly called the waiter over and asked for ice water. Santana eyed you curiously.

"I'm nervous too you know," she confessed, "I may seem in control right now, but," her smile faded, "my hearts beating really fast."

You met her gaze and sent her a small smile. "What changed?"

"Call it jealousy," she leant back in her seat, "but I didn't like seeing you disappointed on your date. I guess I want to be the one to blow your mind…"

Your smile grew. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

The waiter interrupted you both, asking for your order. You hadn't even read the menu properly so you just asked for the same as Santana.

"So, why do you like me so much?" She asked smugly, her tone turned playful.

You scoffed. "Why are you being so nice now?"

"I'm always nice," Santana objected. Brittany squealed in annoyance and held her hand up to count on each finger.

"Lets see, you didn't thank me after I saved your ass, you demoted me, you ignored me after I ate you out in the limo and you declined anymore sweet lady kisses just because I have feelings for you," you explained, shrugging afterwards and sipping on your water. You placed the glass down and rested your head back on the seat, eyeing Santana to gauge her reaction.

She seemed surprise at your impulsivity and bluntness. You swore you could almost see remorse written on her face.

"I was scared, honestly. Please don't think less of me," she said softly.

You frowned. "Of course I don't," you replied sincerely.

Her pout turned to a smirk. "I like you too you know. A lot."

Your eyes widened and you brushed imaginary dirt off your shoulder. "I am pretty awesome."

"Oh come on, don't get all smug now," she joked.

You laughed with her, enjoying the easiness of the conversation. Your meal arrived and you felt all giddy inside realising that what Santana had ordered was your favourite Chinese food.

You dug in straight away as Santana chuckled and spun her noodles around her fork.

"With a body like that I'm surprised you can eat two full dinner meals."

"I dance," you said shrugging. "I'd probably dance in the office if I could."

She stopped eating and smirked. "You can dance Britt," she husked, "but only for me."

You swallowed your noodles and bit your bottom lip. The thought of Santana lusting over your dance moves was turning you on. You squeezed your legs tightly together and focused on your food.

"You're passionate," you stated, staring down at your plate. "You know how to manage an entire company, you're a little cheeky and brash, but you're level headed, genuine, resilient…beautiful. That's what I like about you."

It took a minute for her to absorb your words. "You know, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

You frowned. "No way."

"I'm serious Britt," she stated seriously, "in high school I was bullied, outed, misunderstood. I didn't think anyone would ever show me," she paused, "friendship. I got to the company and was forced into a role that required me to be this cruel person, who struck fear into everyone. I got used to the loneliness and lack of invitations out. Those people that were at the club with me were just clients wanting to impress me." You expected her to stop there, but then she caught your gaze and smiled. "But then you come along, with your endearing metaphysical mind and striking blue feline eyes and I'm left actually wanting you to like me."

"Santana…"

"It scared me Britt. It scared me how much I wanted you close to me, how much I wanted to kiss you just after days of meeting you. It felt like we had known each other for years and I was just waking up from a long sleep."

"I don't…I'm speechless."

She moistened her lips and leant forward slightly over the table. "I can't promise that I'm going to be able to give you visible feelings. I'm not used to public affection or longing looks…But I can promise you that I'll always be honest."

You smiled, breathing in shakily. "That's all I want."

x

The conversation soon flowed from adorably sincere to teasing banter. It only took half an hour for Santana to piss you off again.

"I'm just saying that you acted all innocent at first but inside you wanted to get in my pants from the moment we met."

"Bullshit!" You shouted, gaining concerned looks.

"Brittany you were basically gagging for it in the renovated theatre room," she teased, running her hands down her chest to add emphasis.

You scowled at her. She was so damn smug. It was cute in a way, but you wanted her to feel powerless for once. "You're the one who was screaming so loud in the limo they probably heard you in Ohio!"

"Well I rejected you a couple times so that totally makes up for it," she smirked, "I win."

Your body deflated completely. She was actually using that against you and it hurt your heart. You scoffed and stood up. "At least I was game enough to make a move, miss big boss lady." She laughed loudly at your lame comeback and quickly followed you out of the door after dropping a generous bill on the table. Once again she had paid. You didn't intentionally make her pay, you were just getting tired of her teasing you.

You hugged your body as the coldness swept across your skin.

"I totally made a move, miss _ass_istant."

You turned to her, rolling your eyes. "When?"

"Your second day, in the elevator. I practically ate your boobs with my eyes after unbuttoning your shirt."

"Were you totally faking that whole back problem thing?"

Her lips tightened as she tried to hold back laughter. Your eyes widened and you lightly pushed her back. "Santana!"

"Okay to be fair I think I jinxed myself because my back really did hurt the other day."

"Good," you shrugged. "Serves you right."

"Please," she folded her arms, "you would have found a way to touch me eventually. You loved my foot against your pussy, naughty Britt Britt," she giggled, poking you.

Your eyes bulged. "Wow, now you're just being cocky."

"What are you going to do about it Britt Britt?" She kept poking your chest and stomach, causing you to grow more infuriated by the second. "Huh? Do something Britt."

"Oh my god, you're so annoying," you breathed, stepping backwards quickly. She moved fast though, her fingers barely making contact with your body any more but still enough to cause you to explode.

You grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pushing her back against the side of the building. She gasped as her back hit the brick wall and you glared at her, then looked down at her chest.

She was panting.

"Do something Britt," she repeated softly. You glanced at her eyes again and shook your head slightly.

"I don't kiss on the first date," you muttered, stepping away from her. You turned to Santana's car and it clicked in your brain what an idiot you were. "Crap! My car, I left it at the restaurant."

"Guess I distracted you good huh?" She said smugly. You glared at her and faked laughed, before settling into her car. She drove you back to the restaurant and before you got out, she trailed her fingers over yours lightly, affectionately. She used her free hand to pull a piece of paper from the glove box and a pen.

She handed it to you after a few seconds and pursed her lips shyly. "That's my address, if you need anything. I had fun tonight."

You stared at her. "Me too," you mumbled. You took your hand from under hers and thanked her for paying again, reminding her that the next round was on you. She just laughed and watched you leave. Once you were in your car you looked over to her but she had already gone. You stared down at the piece of paper, then shook your head and shoved it in your pocket.

Tonight was more than fun. It was probably your favourite night so far in LA, despite the first date with Marisa. Santana made you feel incredibly secure, you didn't expect how much you'd long for her when she wasn't around.

She lingered on your mind the entire drive home.

x

You tossed and turned, but it was no use. Luckily you didn't have work tomorrow so you got up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As the kettle whistled obnoxiously you leant against the kitchen bench and realised just how damn awake you really were. Marisa messaged you earlier asking if the trolls took you away and you chose not reply because you knew she was just drunk. You felt bad for leaving your date of course, but you gave it a shot and Marisa was far too complex. Santana was as well, but you enjoyed her complexity. There was just something addictive about her. She'd talk about herself just as Marisa did but you'd pay attention to one and not the other. Marisa wasn't for you and that was okay. You'd just continue exploring your complex relationship with your boss.

It was two thirty in the morning and the entire population of LA, old enough to drink, was probably out partying or just getting home. You stared at the floor wondering if you could…No that's stupid. She's probably heading into work at some unthinkable hour in the morning so she'd be fast asleep.

The whistle stopped and your mind was clear, almost. "Screw it," you whispered to yourself, stomping back towards your room and changing into something warm and comfortable. You tied your hair into a bun and put some sneakers on before running out of your apartment to your car. Of course you grabbed Santana's address beforehand, that being the only thing on your mind since you returned home.

It took eleven minutes to reach her house. It was quaint and not extravagant like you had assumed it would be. Of course she could have a dozen houses all over LA, even internationally.

You chewed your fingernails anxiously, then forced yourself to stop a minute later. Inhaling deeply you stepped out of your car, locked it and scrunched the piece of paper with her address on it into your pocket.

You didn't even know exactly why you wanted to come here. Fair enough you couldn't sleep, but normal people would take a pill or watch a long ass film like Titanic in order to force themselves to sleep. You scampered up the driveway and rounded the corner to the front door. There were floor to ceiling windows all around the home, just like her office. Her office seemed a lot bigger though.

Deciding that you really had nothing to lose, apart from your dignity, you slammed your knuckles against the door and waited. After a minute you heard the lock on the other side of the door jingle and eventually you were met with Santana, in nothing but a robe.

"Britt?" She seemed wide awake too.

"Sorry I —"

"Come in, its cold." She closed the door behind you and then pushed her wet hair to one side. "Sorry I just got out of the shower."

"At this time?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you couldn't either."

You shook your head and she nodded understandingly. She asked you to follow her and you were directed into a neat, vintage decor living space. Everything about this woman surprised you.

"Sit down," she offered. You sat on probably the comfiest couch ever. "I was going to make some hot chocolate. Want some?"

You nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

She giggled. "I'll be right back."

Your intention wasn't to have Santana in another room, making you a hot chocolate. You wanted to talk to her, more, it was almost a desperate need just to hear her reaffirm that she liked you. A lot.

You stared ahead at the coffee table, which had some business magazines resting on it, along with a few DVDs. Santana had obviously tried a few remedies in order to force herself to sleep. You were surprised she was awake enough to shower. Maybe she had been over thinking about tonight, just as you had been doing.

It was comfortably warm in her home, so you removed your sweatshirt and placed it next to you. You kept tensing every time you heard a noise behind you. Your palms were becoming sweaty and toes flexed unconsciously.

"Here we go," Santana announced, causing you to jump slightly. She handed you a mug and you forced a smile, before moving down the couch so she could take a seat next to you. She placed the mug to her lips and watched you. "You're nervous."

"I seem to always be when you're around."

"It's very endearing Brittany," she replied.

You chuckled nervously and turned your gaze towards the television, which had been muted before you arrived. You had no idea what you were watching, but when Santana un-mute the show, you instantly regretted giving it any attention.

It was a French film. It was explicitly showing two females have sex and while you were intrigued, you were also uncomfortable watching this beside a woman you desired to experience the same passionate evening with. Santana seemed to grow nervous too, so she switched the television off all together.

"So," she breathed, "what made you come here?"

"I like being around you," you breathed sharply through your nose, "makes me feel like a girl again, like my body wakes up."

Santana stared at you sincerely. "You could have anyone you want, yet you're here with me."

"I just," you inhaled slowly, closing your eyes, "I can't explain it, but I don't think I can just be your friend."

You swallowed the last bit of your hot drink and were about to place the cup down, when Santana offered to take it. You thanked her and she left, walking back towards the kitchen. Your head was a mess. You couldn't explain anything properly, even though it felt like you could detail everything you felt for your boss when you were alone at home.

You were sure Santana had other options, people that admired her and weren't afraid of her enough to actually approach her and flirt. She didn't admit that, but judging by her extraordinary looks and intelligence, you assumed that she was idolised and desired.

You were in her home though, she admitted to liking you. You couldn't waste anymore time.

You got up and walked in the direction of the kitchen, noticing Santana facing away from you against the sink. She placed each mug on the bench to dry and you approached her quietly. Just as you reached up to touch her, she turned her head slightly and inhaled sharply.

"Oh Britt," she turned forward again, sighing, "did you want another one?"

"No," you murmured, running your fingers down the length of her arms, which were covered by her silk robe.

"Well s-since you're here," she gulped, "how about we discuss some tasks for next…" She trailed off when she felt your body make contact with hers and you leaned in to breathe against her neck.

"I don't want to talk Santana," you whispered. Her fingers shook slightly as you guided your hands into her own, hugging her now. You sighed into her neck and she tilted her head sideways and closed her eyes. She breathed slowly as you unravelled the tie around her waist, connected to the robe she was wearing.

The front of it fell apart and you fingers made contact with bare skin, causing Santana to release a short moan. It spurred you on, so you bravely raked your hands up her stomach, effectively loosening the grip you had on her hands, until you could grab her breasts.

She arched slightly and you massaged them, your fingers closing over her pert nipples. You pushed into her, causing her to catch herself on the bench in front, placing her palms firmly on the edge of it. She arched a little more and her ass hit your centre then slid up slightly.

You moaned into her hair, then gripped her breasts harder, before trailing your fingers lower until you met the crease between her thighs and the deliciously shaven mound. You had her cornered against the bench, but it didn't seem like she wanted to escape anyway. You pushed against her again from behind and she released a choked moan.

Neither of you articulated your feelings through anything but sounds of pleasure as you continued to body roll against her. She responded by pushing back just as hard and languid. The friction between your pussy — which was only covered by light fabric — and Santana's ass caused an electrifying feeling to run throughout your body. You felt the lips of your pussy soak and spread in your underwear. You groaned as one of Santana's hands reached behind you, grabbed your thigh and lifted it slightly.

"Uh fuck," you whispered harshly. Your slit rubbed vigorously against her ass and you were so close to screaming. Santana rubbed backwards into you up and down, hard and fast, and the change of pace encouraged you to match it.

Your bodies had been rocking together for so long you barely knew where you stared and where Santana ended. You felt so in touch with her, emotionally as well as physically. You had been feeding off each other's pleasurable noises.

You couldn't help but bite Santana's neck when you reached your climax. She squealed and clawed at your thigh, causing you to wince during your orgasm. Your body convulsed against her as she tried to catch her breath, her body straightening in order to soothe her lower back.

She turned around and all you saw was her cleavage, abdomen and the pussy your fingers were just millimetres from. She bit her bottom lip and smiled up at you, suddenly feeling a little shy. She brought the robe together, covering up her bare skin which disappointed you, but also made you curious.

It felt as though it was your first time touching each other. Judging by the silence and intrigued stares, you weren't sure whether Santana was satiated or tired.

She stepped forward, her face an inch from yours. "Stay the night."

"Are you sure?" you asked shakily, still recovering. You squeezed your thighs together as she wrapped her arms around your neck. She looked all over your face and then seemed to study her hands which were running through your hair at the back. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she inhaled slowly, contemplating something you weren't sure of.

"Um, actually," she let go and bowed her head, "since this is kind of new, how about we rain check for another night." You pouted slightly, but didn't want to seem defeated. You nodded and ran your hand through your hair. Santana noticed your disappointment when she looked up at you and pinched her lips together. "I'm not backing out Britt," she confirmed, "It just dawned on me how affectionate I was being with you and I'm not used to it, so please give me time."

"Of course," you replied softly, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you Monday."

"I'm sorry it's almost four am and I'm practically kicking you out." She tangled your fingers together as you walked to the front door.

"It's fine," you chuckled, "I'd rather you be ready than force yourself."

Santana sighed. "Trust me I want it, I want you. It just feels real now, I mean, we're not in an office or a gym fucking with each other in a taunting way…"

"I know," you nodded, "do you like it better this way though?"

She smirked. "I do." She squeezed your hand and you exchanged one last smile before running to your car to escape the cold. As you got home, you found yourself yawning as soon as your head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile Santana headed back into the living room after you left, immediately noticing your sweatshirt you left behind. Santana had never been sentimental or romantically inclined, so she forgot how good it felt to actually want to be with someone. She carried the sweatshirt to bed and cuddled up with it as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Didn't have time to edit, apologies! Enjoy!

* * *

You walked into work Monday knowing that everything between you and Santana had significantly improved, so there was no way the smile on your face could disappear. As you approached the floor to Santana's office, your heartbeat quickened and you had to loudly breathe in and out in order to keep control.

The receptionist glanced at you before turning back to her computer, but that still didn't get rid of your smile. In fact as you walked over to your desk and sat down, you noticed a sticky note attached to the top of it.

'Good morning beautiful'

Your smile grew bigger as you stared at Santana's handwriting, running your fingers over the note. You opened your laptop and stuck the note into your bag, saving it for a day incase you feel sad. It took ten minutes for Santana to appear from her office and she glanced in your direction, smiling as she walked towards the staff room.

You got up from her chair after a minute of contemplation and entered the staff room. Santana was at the coffee machine and you quietly stood behind her.

"I could have gotten that for you," you whispered.

She giggled and turned to you. "You're meant to be busy prepping for the meeting in a few hours."

Your expression changed immediately. "Oh crap!" Santana laughed loudly before sipping out of her mug. "I totally forgot."

"It's fine," she said after swallowing, "don't stress, these people are potential new allies so pre-organise some data from their company and have it in the third meeting room in an hour so I know what I'm dealing with."

"Sure," you breathed. "Can I make a coffee first?" You asked timidly.

Santana smiled sweetly at you, then used her free hand to tickle your cheek. "You're so —"

"Raiders won by eleven!" A man busted into the staff room with a few colleagues, causing Santana to step back and act astute.

You tensed for a moment, but when you turned around you noticed the men had stopped talking and laughing, reaching into the fridge for food silently. They obviously noticed Santana and didn't want to get into trouble for being so loud and obnoxious.

You started making the coffee and noticed that Santana hadn't moved from her spot near you. When the men left, she grazed your arm with her fingertips, causing you to almost drop your mug.

"I'll see you later," she whispered and kissed you softly on the cheek before exiting the room.

You froze, with a half filled mug in your hand. It would take you a life time to recover from that affectionate kiss.

x

You'd spent forty five minutes prepping the data for Santana - just as she'd instructed. You weren't sure why you suddenly felt tired, but suspected it had something to do with Santana. You just didn't feel awake when she wasn't around. It was unhealthy sure, because she'd become the main source of your happiness and if she were ever to leave you…

You slammed your finger against the mouse so the data would print. You couldn't think about the future when you were still very much in the present with Santana. She couldn't progress as fast as you in regards to openly admitting your feelings, however in the staff room she surprised you.

Anyone could have seen the kiss the on the cheek before she left, but Santana seemed so enamoured and lost in the moment she was just carefree and didn't care.

You stood up and walked over to the lift, having accidentally printed the documents to the printer room on the floor two below. You lifted your hands to your head and blew a out a puff of air. Santana hadn't returned to her office after disappearing twenty minutes ago so were you anticipating her to be inside the elevator.

Nope. Empty.

When you reached the floor you ran to the printer, picked the documents up and hurried back into the lift before it could ascend or descend. Sighing gratefully when the doors opened right away you hit your floor's button and waited.

The information you had on the supposed new allies to the company stretched from basic to scandalous. Apparently no one in their company had a clean history with previous employment. Santana surely wouldn't even consider securing them to the company. You laughed loudly at the background information on one of the men who had a fetish for Antarctic exploration. Santana probably wouldn't appreciate all this information on the employees rather than the data and progression of the company but it would be a good laugh for later.

The doors opened and you stepped out, head buried in the documents, still laughing. Someone cleared their throat and your head snapped up, smile fading only slightly due to the slightly amused look on your boss' face.

You pouted and walked off in the other direction when Santana pointed towards the meeting room. You unlocked the room and laid the documents out, separating the funnier, less important information against everything Santana needs to know.

The door clicked behind you and you froze for some reason, like you'd been caught doing something wrong. You knew it was Santana; no one else could make you feel this way. You slowly turned around and watched her lean against the door, locking it hastily before smirking in your direction.

She planted a foot against the door, leg bent so her skirt rode up. You swallowed thickly, the intensity of your stare burning holes in the skin of her thighs.

"Did you do what I asked?"

You nodded blankly.

Santana giggled sweetly, her head bowed so that some hair fell over her face. You took a step forward with the intention of brushing the hair away but she caught you and shook her head.

"Stay there."

You bit your lip. "What do you want me to do?"

Santana exhaled shakily. "Just…watch."

So you did. You watched as the woman of your desires spread her legs, lifted her skirt and slid her underwear down. You watched her hands tease her folds, building the wetness inside. You watched her, watch you, the entire time. She fingered herself against the door, making no more than a squeak. She could control the sounds and that turned you on.

It turned you on so much you had to move.

You sprinted towards her and gripped her face, smashing your lips together. Santana gasped into your mouth and removed her fingers from inside of her, grabbing your hips and pressing your bodies together. When your lips parted momentarily you growled into Santana's mouth.

"Fuck me, Santana…"

Santana giggled languidly. "With pleasure," she whispered, before bringing two fingers to her lips and licking the tips. She pushed you back until your ass hit the table, then unzipped your pants and slid her hand beneath your underwear.

"Fuck," you moaned. "Right there, right…ugh!"

"Jesus Britt, did you already come?" Santana panted, amused. The tight grip against the brunette's shoulders was enough to emit that indeed you had come. You were embarrassed, but satisfied nonetheless. Santana rubbed her fingers against your clit in slow circles until you felt an unbelievable sensation. Your legs wobbled but you maintained your balance holding onto your boss.

"Gosh," you whispered. "I really didn't think I would come that fast you just…" You stared at your boss hungrily and she looked like she was about to spread your legs again.

"I know, I came too," Santana whispered, before leaning in and kissing you softly. Your eyes fluttered shut and you wrapped your arms around her.

A ringtone went off and the phone in Santana's breast pocket was vibrating against your chest. You felt oddly aroused again.

Santana sighed and picked her phone out. As soon as she saw the screen her eyes practically bulged and she pushed off of you. "They're here early."

"Huh? Who?"

"The people Britt! The people for the meeting!"

You pulled your pants up properly and stood up straight. "Why are they here early?"

"I don't know!" Santana replied anxiously. "Apparently they're coming up the elevator now." She stared down at your crotch area and chuckled. "Zip your fly and meet me outside!"

"Crap, sure okay!" You mumbled, reaching for your zipper.

x

You couldn't take your eyes off of her throughout the entire meeting. You were surprised she managed to stay so professional considering your staring grew intense within the first minute. She impressed you even more so when no one in the room asked questions at the end of her speech. That meant she hit every point, perfectly.

You smiled proudly as you hit the elevator button and watched the suits enter. As you turned around to your desk you found a note on it, obviously dropped secretly there by Santana when you weren't looking. You picked up the piece of paper and frowned upon reading what it said.

She wanted you to meet her in the meeting room you were just in at five when everyone goes home. Does she want round two? You smirked, then noticed the writing at the bottom. She also wanted you to pick up some dinner before meeting her. Was this going to be a date? By why in the meeting room? Maybe she still had work to do…

x

Yep. You ended up sliding a few inches over half of that work Santana needed to do. Her hand covered her mouth so that you couldn't hear her laughter. You lifted your hands in the air automatically with the noodle boxes in them so they wouldn't fall. After regaining your balance, you placed the noodles on the floor and sat cross legged across from your boss.

"Wait," you frowned and looked up, "why are the lights off?"

Santana smirked. "It's more romantic with candles don't you think?"

You tightened your mouth so that laughter wouldn't escape. "Wow. You want romance now?"

Santana shrugged and then continued highlighting words on some documents. You leant back on your hands and pouted. "Are you going to be doing work all night?"

Santana's eyes flickered up to yours, then your lips. "Not all night. I still have _someone _else to do." You suddenly became shy and stared down at the noodle boxes. You grabbed some chopsticks and started to dig in. Santana would join in eventually when she smelled the aroma.

x

It had been an hour and a half and you'd been watching and listening to Santana read out a presentation speech she'd prepared for her early morning meeting tomorrow. You weren't bored per se, you'd just rather her talk about her life than work…It seemed that all you two spoke about was work and that rare occasion at her house when she talked about her feelings; you needed that to happen again.

She slurped some of her noodles into her mouth and continue reading. She cursed herself sometimes when she'd notice a basic spelling error and you chuckled at that. She could be endearing, adorable and sexy all at once. You noticed her eyes flicker upwards as she thought of something so you quickly snatched the paper in her hand away and placed it behind you.

"Britt!"

"I'm sorry but it feels like I've been listening to profit margins forever!"

Santana pouted. "You're bored," she sighed, "I'm sorry I wanted this to be a fun night for us but I didn't realise the amount of work I had." She stared at you suddenly, endearingly and your stomach twisted.

"There's no one hear that would listen to my speeches before so I thought maybe since we've gotten close that you could, I don't know, give me advice?"

Your eyes bulged. "You want advice from me? I'm just an assistant…"

"No Britt," Santana edged forward on her knees and grabbed your hand. "You're so much more than that now." You let out a deep breath and scanned Santana's features for any sign of falsification. You learnt how to read people from all those crime investigation programs you were banned from watching, but watched anyway, as a teenager.

"That's really lame but thank you," you replied, smirking slightly. Santana rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Yes it's true I'm lame!" She yelled. She leaned up on her knees and wrapped her arms around your shoulders. You stared up at her and smiled proudly, wondering how someone this beautiful could be in your arms right now. You internally slapped yourself because that was as lame as what Santana said.

You slid your arms around her waist so that she fell into your lap sideways. "This feels weird," she stated.

"How?" You asked worried.

"Well besides the fact I've never been in this position with a woman before, what's weird is," she bit her lip and smiled slightly, "I actually love it."

Your heart quietened down a little. You grinned up at her. "I actually love it too. You're not the only one who hasn't been in this position before…"

"We could be talking about two different things here Britt—"

"No not like that," you chuckled, then froze, "actually yeah, exactly like that. I've normally had girls you know, against walls in clubs, against doors of their homes…"

"I get it Britt," Santana interrupted, squeezing your shoulder.

"Right," she chuckled embarrassed, "well I've just never held someone in my arms before and never wanted to let go." You bit your bottom lip and stared at the fabric of Santana's jeans, running your fingers along them as a way to pass the time and ease the tension in the air.

Santana placed her hand on yours and tangled your fingers together. You looked up at her and watched as her eyes narrowed on your hands. She tensed in your arms momentarily and you thought that this was it. She was going to end it because it was becoming too real and she wasn't ready. You were moving way too fast, especially with your romantic comments on holding her…

"I can't respond to that right now properly," she shook her head, seemingly rattled, "because you deserve something meaningful Britt…If that even makes sense?"

You nodded, still staring at her in wonderment. "Yeah I guess," you whispered. She turned to you again and played with your necklace. You never wore jewellery to work.

"I've never seen you wear jewellery before," Santana murmured. Your breathed out a laugh and slid her hand innocently up her thigh towards her waist again, securing her there.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm," she hummed.

"What was your job before you became the boss of this company?" You asked intimidatingly.

"Uh," Santana blew out a breath, "well I had many jobs…"

"Did you go to college?"

"Mhm," Santana nodded. "That's actually why I'm qualified for this position," she chuckled. "I studied business management and financing in College and I'd been visiting this company from the moment I was born, so observing my father taught me the rest."

"Wow," you breathed, impressed. "So what were your jobs before?"

"Well I actually did some acting after high school," you gaped and Santana giggled, "nothing serious, just a few commercials. One about a product called yeast-a-stat which I never want to remember or talk about…I also was a waitress for a few months, I worked at a book store, a bar and an online magazine…So I learnt a lot." She shrugged and waited for a response but you were honestly taken aback. Santana had accomplished so much in her life so far and you were in complete awe of her. You wished some of her employees knew of this so they wouldn't think she used her father to get this powerful position.

"Can I ask you something now?" Santana spoke up when you didn't answer. You simply nodded and waited. "Do you think you're going to be here for a while?" The sincerity in her voice caught you off guard because it seemed as though she wanted you to answer her with something similar to…forever.

You smiled, gazing into her eyes and forgot about how lame your response was going to be. "Depends. When are you planning on retiring?"

She blushed and leaned forward slightly, resting her forehead against yours. "This is quickly turning into something romantic Brittany Pierce."

"I thought you loved it…" You whispered against her lips.

"I do. I just don't love that we have to act different when people are around, you know?" She pinched her lips together and leant back. You reached up for her cheek and ran your thumb along her jaw.

"You want to know a secret about me?" You suddenly asked.

"Sure," Santana smiled slightly, appreciative that you were attempting to take her mind off of the negative things surrounding your 'relationship'.

"I'm half Korean."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, wow, I was not expecting that."

"My dad moved from Korea when he was a teenager and met my mum in College, they were together for two years and then had me."

"That's really cool," the brunette responded honestly. "I would have never picked Korean…"

"South Korean to be exact," Brittany interrupted.

"Right," Santana chuckled. "Well I'll have to meet your parents sometime."

"Huh?" Your eyes narrowed. "Did you just…"

Santana shook her head quickly, flushing all of a sudden. "Nope I didn't just bring up meeting the parents, don't be insane Britt it's only our second date and besides we can't even be public yet, we have so much to figure out—"

"Santana!" You shouted then immediately regretted it because you somehow forgot your face mouths were only inches apart. "You're making yourself anxious, don't. We have time." You spoke quietly and she began inhaling slowly. "You can come over as a friend, go shopping with me as a friend, go out to dinner with me as a friend and," you leaned forward, smirking, "kiss me…as a friend."

Santana inhaled sharply when your lips caught hers. You tightened your grip on her waist and heard her moan. Your lips separated for a second before meeting again, and this time Santana opened her mouth and the tip of her tongue flicked across your bottom lip.

You tilted your head and changed the pace, effectively earning another moan from your boss. She gripped your hair and pulled, causing you to break the kiss and release a high pitched moan. It seemed to immediately turn Santana on because she threaded her fingers further and yanked again.

You licked your lips and raised an eyebrow, catching her off guard. You lifted her off the ground, surprising even yourself with your strength. "What are you doing?" Santana breathed. You sat her on the large table and rested your foreheads together.

"Fucking you," you replied breathlessly. You reached for Santana's underwear and waited for her to lift her arse off the table, before tearing them slowly down her legs. You made eye contact with her as you discarded them on the floor and smirked. "As a friend."

"Oh god," Santana replied in a strained tone. You frowned, concerned and placed both your hands on her thighs.

"Is that a good 'oh god'?" You questioned.

Santana sighed. "I just, when you came over last night I wasn't ready to have you sleep over and now I'm ready to have you fuck me on a company desk?"

You chuckled at first, then stared at your boss seriously. "Tell me what you want Santana. You were eager to fuck today against the same table…"

"I know," Santana nodded. "I've never talked to anyone so much about feelings, never wanted someone so…" She stared at you longingly, with pure lust in her eyes. "…bad." She grabbed your face and smashed your lips together.

That was your answer.

You pulled back and slid your tongue in her mouth, causing Santana to moan in delight. She was barely holding herself up on the table so you held her securely, just like when she was on your lap and you bit her bottom lip.

She hissed and grabbed a fistful of your hair again. You hissed back and opened your mouth wide, your tongues meeting wildly. This kiss felt so much more passionate than the others. You both finally admitted you wanted the same thing from each other, so you were putting every ounce of emotion you had into this kiss.

Santana's lips tightened around yours and you completely forgot that you were meant to be fucking her. Well, you didn't have to, but you wanted to and you knew she wanted you to as well. But this fucking kiss captured you completely. You were immobile, apart from your lips of course.

You were in need of breath so you pulled back and took Santana's bottom lip with you. She smirked and pulled back, gasping. You made the mistake of looking down and noticing her bare pussy and the wetness beneath it, spread on the table.

"Fuck," you groaned. "Sit back a bit," you ordered your boss. She frowned at first but complied. You then leant down but stared straight into Santana's eyes. You glided your tongue across the table where her wetness lay. She bit her lip instantly, watching you intensely. You swallowed and licked your lips before moving back to stand up. You then grabbed her thighs and slid her forward again.

"What are you doing after this?" You asked.

Santana giggled. "I have to get up for work early tomorrow, so sleeping."

You frowned disappointed and leant in to kiss her softly. "I completely understand but I would rather you stay like this until I'm done with you…"

Santana moaned and through her head back. "I would love that, trust me. How about we hang out Saturday night and you can have me until Sunday night?"

You raised your eyebrows. "Two dinners and breakfast?"

Santana grinned and nodded. "And lots of friend stuff in between," she whispered, winking.

You stared at her seriously. "I'd like to be more than just your friend," you replied in a raspy tone. "But, I can wait. For you."

You weren't sure how long the waiting would take, but Santana was practically giving herself to you everyday so you'd be satisfied until then. Sexually, anyway. You're glad you made your feelings clear and that Santana was open to them.

Continuing as her assistant though would test your strength. You knew that things could change in an instant. Someone could catch you staring at her longingly. A security guard could catch you right now. Santana had the authority to tell them to carry on and it wouldn't really matter if they knew. Santana could also however, change her mind if her job was at risk.

That was one thing you still weren't sure of and you didn't want to bring up because Santana would get anxious again.

Would she resign from her position if it came to that just to be with you? Would you let her? Or would you quit first and risk not finding another job for months. You'd have Santana though, right?

* * *

**Authors note: **Hello! I'm extremely sorry for the wait. I came back from overseas and immediately started my last trimester at University and just couldn't find a solid time to write! But here you have chapter 11! Next week I'm going to be writing the next chapter of Phase 16 for those still following (apologise for that wait too) and What it's like in Heaven (apologise again!). Thank you for all the emails over the past month telling me to continue and they miss the story, you're all wonderful. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **All I can say is sorry for the wait. I'm 21 now, I don't have as much time/inspiration anymore to write fanfic. But I am determined to eventually finished this and my other two. Thanks to everyone still on this journey. Enjoy.

* * *

Santana stood in front of her desk, reading a list of people that were attending a big function on the harbour. She smiled immediately when she noticed Brittany's name. It was right under hers - just the way she liked the blonde.

She picked up the invitations Brittany had created and read over the word Yacht. She definitely was going all out for this event. She needed to make an impact. A lot of people still weren't positive of her talent even though she'd already proved she was making the company better. She'd want something eye-catching to wear, mainly because she wanted to tease Brittany the entire night. It wasn't a good idea considering everyone she knew would be there (not that she gave a fuck what they thought), but it would be her entertainment for the night. She didn't really like anyone attending, apart from Brittany, so her primary focus would be on the blonde.

But she would also have to congregate with the guests in order to prove her competence, no matter how tedious and melodramatic it would be. She tucked the invitation into her jacket pocket and decided to head out to the mall in order to buy a last minute outfit. She hadn't had time at all to sort her aesthetics out because she had to rely on so many organisations and caterers to return her calls at their discrepancy.

As she walked through the carpark to reach her car, she noticed Brittany cleaning her front windshield.

x

You looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching and greeted your boss with a small pout. "A bird pooped on my car."

Santana laughed and patted your back, her fingers lingering there for a few extra seconds.

"Are you going home now?"

You nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I kind of need my assistant to help me choose an outfit for tomorrow's event."

Your eyes lit up. "I'm really good at choosing outfits. I used to dress my cat."

Santana raised an eyebrow, unsure if you were serious. She wasn't turned off by your quirkiness in the slightest, in fact it was endearing to her. You could talk about a piece of sliced bread and Santana would listen intently. There was just something about you.

"Follow me in your car," Santana said, grinning as she walked away. Your eyes drifted low to her boss's ass and widened as you witnessed the outline of Santana's underwear.

"Sure!" You squeaked embarrassingly.

x

When you entered the shopping mall, Santana was keeping a fair distance between your bodies. You weren't sure if it was because she was concerned about seeing someone you knew or if she was still undecided on your relationship outside of work.

You wanted her to be comfortable but you still desired closeness. You fought with your brain and your heart on whether to hold her hand but in the end didn't need to make a choice because she grabbed your hand and pulled you into a store. Even if it was just momentary you adored the feeling her hand gave you. It always surprised you at how fast your heart beat when Santana touched you.

She let go of your hand to hold up a dress against her. It stopped just above her knee and was strapless and red. You bit your lip thinking about how it would look on her.

"Try it on," you suggested and she nodded. You followed her towards the dressing room and smiled at the girl at the cashier desk. She asked if Santana wanted to try a few sizes on but Santana politely declined and entered one of the change rooms.

You sat down on the small ottoman opposite the cubicle and crossed your legs. You bit your nails in anticipation, because you knew that no matter what Santana wore she'd look flawless.

A few minutes passed and you heard a groan. You stood up and walked over to the door, knocking against it slightly. "San? Are you alright in there?"

"I need help with the zip at the back," she grumbled. The door opened and you were met with her bare back. You gulped and stepped forward into her space. Your fingers were jittering and you had no idea why. Slowly you raised your hand and looked up into the mirror, noticing that Santana was staring back at you through it. She sent you a small smile and you immediately blushed, tugging the zip up her back and clasping the two top edges together.

You stepped back and Santana followed you out of the dressing room. She turned to the side to look at her reflection in the larger mirror. She seemed a little indecisive, but you didn't understand why considering she was absolutely breathtaking.

"You're beautiful Santana," you whispered, the compliment slipping from your lips before you could stop yourself. Santana faced you and smiled shyly, as though she was unbelieving of your comment.

"It's comfortable," she stated. "I guess I'll take it."

You found your eyes wondering down her body to her ass. It looked fucking incredible in that dress. Santana walked back into the dressing room but didn't close the door. You got the hint that she needed help with the zip again and moved forward. The door swung closed behind you but didn't lock.

You ran your fingers across the material of the dress, before finally pulling the zip down. Santana shimmied out of it and caught your eyes in the mirror again. She didn't smile this time though. She turned around and faced you. She was in lace black underwear and a strapless cream bra. You wanted to compliment her figure just so you could see that smile again. But Santana didn't give you a chance.

She stepped forward, causing you to step back and hit the door so it locked properly. You moistened your lips and looked down into her eyes, which were a shade darker than earlier.

"Um," you stuttered.

Santana smirked slightly. "Do I still make you nervous?" She questioned in a husky tone. You wanted to deny it so you wouldn't seem so weak, but the way she was looking at you completely paralysed your body and mind, so you stood there speechless and unmoving.

She chuckled softly and turned around, going to pick up her clothes to put them back on. You found an ounce of strength and grabbed her waist, pulling her back up straight and pushing her against the wall. She gasped as her back hit the wall and bit her plump bottom lip as your hands tightened around her waist.

"You make me a lot of things," you confessed softly, leaning forward so your breath hit her lips.

"Like what?" She whispered.

Your lips curved up slightly and you raised your hand to lather your fingers in spit, before trailing them down her lower stomach and slipping them into her underwear.

"Horny," you replied. When your fingers met her clit Santana's breath hitched and her hands flew up to grip your shoulders. You dipped your fingers through her folds, rubbing hard and slow.

Santana whimpered and leant forward to kiss you but you pulled back and smirked, shaking your head. "I want to look at you while you come."

Santana's eyes widened slightly and her head flew back as your fingers teased her entrance. "Britt," she panted, "we're in a dressing room."

"Live a little San," you replied, giggling. When you finally entered a finger inside her, her eyebrows knit and her tongue poked out between her lips. She released a low guttural moan as you pumped your finger in and out of her.

You wanted to kiss her so bad, but the desire to watch her as she came undone was too strong. You knew that you had her this weekend to yourself, but you honestly couldn't go a minute without being close to her.

You entered a second finger inside her and felt her walls contract around your fingers. The music in the store was thankfully blasting so nobody outside would hear as Santana moaned again, this time pressing her forehead against yours and clawing at your shoulders.

You pumped your fingers slow in and out, and she thrust her hips forward to match your rhythm. Your thumb applied pressured to her and her mouth gaped, a high-pitched whine exiting it. You curled the tips of your fingers inside her and noticed her thighs shake when you looked down momentarily.

She gripped your shoulders tighter as she finally felt release. The nerves against her clit tingling and exploding as she came. The wetness around your fingers made it easy to slip a third finger inside and when Santana felt the added pressure she inhaled sharply and squeezed her eyes shut.

You smirked and let her ride your fingers until she reached a second orgasm. You removed your fingers then and rubbed them hard against her clit, the small tender nub slipping against your fingers.

"Britt," she gasped, "yes, yes, yes," she panted as she felt a third wave of arousal rush through her body. You removed your hand from her underwear and wiped the wetness against her thigh, before stepping back to allow her to regain her breath. "Fuck you," she said breathlessly.

You giggled. "Maybe later." You left the dressing room cautiously and returned to the small ottoman. When Santana eventually came back out fully clothed you followed her to the counter and stood behind her, running your fingers up and down her back.

She giggled and turned slightly, trying to swat your hand away. The girl behind the counter grinned as she folded the dress. "You're such a cute couple."

"Aw," you cooed, "you hear that San?" You leant your chin on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes in amusement. They left the mall after that, you having already picked up an outfit for the big function the other day. Santana threw her bag in the backseat and then walked over to your car. You were standing in front of the drivers side door, expecting your time with Santana to come to an end then and there.

But she surprised you by pushing you into the door and gripping your face with her hands, smashing your lips together. Your hands automatically wrapped around her waist and she growled into your mouth as her tongue slipped between your lips.

You whimpered embarrassingly as you sucked on Santana's tongue. She pressed her entire body against you and you tilted your head to suck on her bottom lip. She moaned before pulling back with a pop, releasing your lower lip from between her teeth.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Britt Britt," she said casually, winking before getting into her car and driving off.

x

Santana realised, as she stood in front of a hundred plus guests, with a wine in her right hand and a two hundred and ninety thousand dollar Yacht beneath her feet, just how much she appreciated Brittany in her life.

Her conversations since the party started an hour ago were tedious and underwhelming. Santana wasn't regularly approached by any of her employees and tonight was no different. Only Brittany made conversation with her, but that was over fifteen minutes ago because Brittany actually gets along with people at the company.

Santana makes a haste decision that she wants the company to be more interconnected. Everyone seems to be forcing conversation, repeating how nice the Yacht is. Even with the new theatre installed in the building, Santana has only seen a few people from the I.T department in there, and she believed they were just fixing some wires.

She made a speech. She made it clear what she expected from her employees. Her eyes gazed through multiple heads and found Brittany amongst the crowd. She was stunning. Santana desperately wanted to divert everyone's attention to the blonde woman she had become to infatuated with. Brittany was such a rare gem. She gave Santana light in her life, provided her with positivity and an orgasm or two.

Brittany kept Santana grounded, clear headed and alert. Santana adored her, she needed to tell her. So she cut her speech short and offered everyone to try the seafood platters on the grassy area as they exit the Yacht.

x

You were so embarrassed. Santana was staring directly at you, smirking, as she spoke about the companies future. You wondered if she was relaying a secret message to you, because she obviously couldn't tell you directly that how she felt when there were over a hundred people around.

It was getting harder and harder to move around freely. Only when people started to leave the Yacht in order to try the seafood, is when you were able to breathe again. You made your way towards a staircase that had a velvet rope in front of it. Clearly it was either blocked from everyone, or only VIP's were allowed there.

You looked behind you and noticed a twin staircase, that lacked the velvet rope. This one you were standing in front of might be out of use. Screw it. You needed air. You stepped over the rope, as subtly as possible, and held onto the railing as your dress hiked up. You inhaled deeply and took cautious steps down to the deck, where there was a large semi circle shaped sofa, with a table in the centre and wine resting on it.

Your eyes caught the two glasses and you smirked. Someone clearly was going to have an after party down here. You rounded the corner and found a small door. You opened it and stepped into a dark room, your hand gliding across the wall until you found a light switch. It was cramped in there - definitely not somewhere someone who needed air would go.

But before you could turn to leave, someone had grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the wall. You gasped for breath and stared directly into Santana's wild brown eyes. She was beautiful, hauntingly so, and you'd do anything for her.

"What are you doing down here?" Santana asked, her nose brushing slightly against the side of your nose.

"Looking for you," You breathed.

Santana hummed inquisitively, smirking. "Bullshit."

"San—"

Santana pressed her entire body against Brittany's, her sharp breathing hitting the tall blonde's lips, effectively causing you to lose her words in her throat.

"Were you looking for somewhere private for us?" Santana asked, her voice shifting to a lower octave. "Did you want me to follow you here Britt? So I could _fuck _you." When Santana cursed she thrust upwards so her centre collided with yours, the thin material of both your dresses the only teasing barrier between skin.

"But we're — _ugh __— _friends…" You stammered as Santana thrust again.

"Friends can kiss," Santana whispered, leaning in to capture your bottom lip. She tugged on it and brought your foreheads together before releasing it. "Friends can _fuck_," Santana said huskily.

"Santana," you whimpered, trying to wriggle you hands free. Santana grinned and giggled softly, before raising your hands above her head. She distracted you by skimming her tongue across your lips, as she slipped a leg between your legs. As soon as Santana raised her leg, you released a whimper.

Your clit soon began throbbing as Santana rubbed her thigh back and forth against your centre, creating such an unbearable friction between her legs that your breath shuddered and came out sharp.

"Oh fuck!" You groaned. Your head tilted back and you jutted her hips to match Santana's rhythm. All you wanted to do was touch her, but the way Santana took control was so fucking arousing that you were completely paralysed from using your arms.

"Are you coming?" Santana husked.

"Mm," you bit her tongue.

Santana tilted her head and kiss across your jaw, then began to suck on your neck messily, her teeth raking against your angelic skin.

"Fuck," you screeched, thrusting harder against Santana's thigh. Santana growled against your skin, leaving marks as her lips sucked diligently. She pulled back, gasping as she watched your face contort. You were close. But you desperately wanted to prolong this moment.

The sudden bang outside the door caused Santana to throw herself back and you to cup your mouth. You looked directly outside the door and witnessed a drunk Paul, struggling to hold himself up. His eyes were narrowed in your direction and you quickly tried to disappear out of sight.

It was no use. Paul entered the cramped room and stared at you and Santana, heavily dazed and struggling to keep balanced. "Well shit," he breathed.

Santana surprised you by grasping the man's shirt and slamming him up against the wall. "You tell anyone you little weasel and I'll show you some Lima Heights Hosp—"

"Santana!" You squealed, pulling her off of him. Paul just laughed and shook his head, wildly moving his arms around as though he was trying to either dance or clumsily push Santana away…even though she was already back beside you.

Santana turned to you, her face now red hot from anger. She straightened out her dress and clenched her jaw. "You better make sure your friend doesn't tell anyone." You weren't able to get a word in because she left. It gave you this disgusting feeling in your gut that things were about to change drastically.

Paul was not a malicious guy by any means. You assumed he had nothing against Santana. So he wouldn't be opening his mouth to tell anyone what he saw. You were certain he wouldn't remember tomorrow. But just to make sure you drove him home and waited until he sobered up.

You couldn't lose Santana. Not before she was even yours.


	13. Chapter 13

You were so fucking afraid to arrive at work on Monday that you almost threw up in the bathroom this morning. It made you realise just how much Santana meant to you. It wasn't a simple lust anymore. It wasn't just because she was your boss. You had a feeling weeks ago that you would inevitably be in this position — yearning for Santana to be yours.

You hoped she felt the same. But after the Yacht party, you could barely sleep. You knew Santana was nervous about someone finding out. You had to reassure her that everything would be okay.

When you walked into the building, you noticed Paul standing by the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hand. He turned to you as you approached him and pursed his lips.

"Hey there," he offered weakly.

"Uh hi Paul, listen —"

"No wait," he cut you off, "I want to apologise for interrupting you and…" The elevator doors opened and you both stepped inside. Once they were shut and you two were alone, he spoke louder. "…Santana. I was crazy drunk and I wish I was one of those people that forget everything but I remember and you gotta know that I won't tell anyone."

You blew out a deep sigh and offered him a thankful smile. "Thank you."

"Can I ask how it happened though? Like why were you making out with her?" He asked tentatively.

You shrugged. "I like her. She makes me feel like my whole body wakes up. When I'm with her the whole world disappears and all I hear is her voice and see her smile."

"Wow," Paul breathed, "sounds like you're in deep with her."

"Yeah," you shake your head, "I don't know what will happen now though. She didn't want anyone to know."

"For obvious reasons," Paul nods.

"Right," you agreed sadly.

"Look Brittany, we're friends and I want you to be happy. But you're the newest person at this job and have real potential, so I'd hate to see you get fired or quit over what you have with Santana."

"I'll talk to her about it," you stated.

"What if she doesn't feel that you're worth jeopardising all she's worked for? You seem really invested in her and if she rejects your feelings then you're still going to have to be her assistant and constantly be around her," Paul noted.

You thought hard about his words, even though they stung you. Santana admitted already she had feelings for you, she couldn't deny them now. You had to prove to her that you were worth fighting for, even if it risked both of your careers. You didn't care so much about yours, but Santana was in a higher position and her reputation could be ruined…

Were you being selfish? Santana worked so hard and you were going to allow her to throw it all away for you?

The elevator dinged and Paul sent you a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before exiting. When you made it to your floor, you walked straight to your desk and sat there. The receptionist walked over to you a minute later and dropped a folder onto your desk.

"Miss Lopez is out sick today, so she's working from home. She called and told me to give these to you to order and file."

You pouted. "Sick with what?"

"I dunno I'm not a doctor," the woman replied grumpily, before returning to her desk. You sighed and ran your finger along the pages, estimating in your head how long it would take to sort them out.

It was going to be a fucking long day.

x

When it reached four o'clock, you had a reached a new low. Seven cups of coffee, three sandwiches and one hour of staring at Santana's online company profile. It was the only picture you had of her. You missed her smile as you walked into her office, her husky voice as she made you stay when you'd say you'd have to get back to work.

You were falling so hard for a woman who was cowardly staying at home in order to avoid you. She could be legitimately sick, but you doubted it. She was probably sick of feeling like she was doing something sinful. You were afraid of what she thought of you. Maybe she regretted everything. You had to find out.

You rushed to the elevator and tapped your foot against the floor as it descended at a snail's pace. You broke a dozen speed limits as you raced to Santana's house. It was so fucking irritating that you were doing all of this for her, but she was worth it, no matter how much she didn't believe you were.

When you pulled up outside her home, you noticed the trunk open on her car. You quickly walked over to it, before gazing up at the house. The door was open and Santana came out with a bag a few seconds later. When she noticed you, your heart dropped from your chest. She had a hard expression, but part of her appeared guilty.

"Where are you going?"

"Away," she replied bluntly. "Just for a few days."

You felt your eyes sting but you shook your head and stepped back from the car. Santana placed her bag in the boot and slammed it shut, causing you to jump slightly. She turned around and folded her arms, staring at you intently but your eyes were glued to the pavement.

"I—I don't…why are you going Santana?"

"I just need to get away Brittany, to clear my head and sort myself out."

"Is this because of—"

"You already know," she interjected flatly.

You groaned and looked up at her. "Can you not do this, please? We can work it out together. You running away from the problem isn't going to fix it it'll only make it worse."

"Paul saw us!" She hissed, stepping closer to you.

"He's not going to tell anyone, I talked to him!" You reassured her but her expression remained stoic.

"I can't do this right now," she sighed, "just let me go for a few days to work on myself and I'll call you when I'm back."

You clenched your jaw. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm your assistant. If you plan to work wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

"Brittany —"

"Santana," you challenged. She raised an eyebrow and pinched her lips together, eying you carefully to see if you were bluffing.

"Fine, I'll text you the address. I'm leaving now." She whipped around and got into her car. You moved out of the driveway and watched her race down the street before she was completely out of sight.

It took you fifteen minutes to get home, pack your things, and head to the address Santana gave you. You hoped that the next few days would be good for you two just being alone together. But you didn't expect Santana to warm back up to you immediately. You knew to give her time and certainly space. Maybe that was exactly what Santana needed in order to realise that all she was missing was you.

You'd make her want you again, but not be obvious about it. You'd tease her, but not appear desperate. You'd be her assistant, but by the end of this trip, you hoped she would be your girlfriend.

x

It took two hours to arrive at the address Santana gave you. It was lake house, a beautiful one, with endless roads and jurassic trees. You could get used to this. You wondered why she came here as you were driving up the gravel road but as you came to the clearing you realised. This was solitude for her — a place she could relax, sit in calm and bask in the quiet.

When you met Santana at the front door she remained silent as she walked inside. You kicked off your flip flops and followed her in, admiring how spacious the house was. On your left there was an open plan kitchen and on your right was a living room. The television sat in front of a large wall of glass and the view was stunning.

Santana made her way down the hall into an office and she turned on the light before making her way to the desk, sitting down behind it and staring up at you. You cautiously walked over to the desk and placed the folder on top of it that you'd previously filed.

She slid the folder closer to her and opened it, before glancing up at you. "You can tour the property while I work."

"Is there anything you need?" You asked, a slight smile appearing on your face. "Water? Wine? Sex?" You didn't mean to be so abrupt but you wanted to witness Santana's reaction.

And it was worth it.

Her throat tightened and a shaky breath slipped from her mouth. She was so tense that you could barely hide your accomplished smile. She cleared her throat and her eyes shot back down to the folder in front of her.

"No," she replied sternly.

You nodded and left the room. You took her advice and after pouring yourself a vodka soda, you wandered off outside.

x

It was hard not to be tempted to barge into Santana's office and demand answers. You didn't exactly have the right to question her, especially because she clearly struggling with what to do regarding your relationship. She had so much to do with work and you didn't want to add any pressure.

So you spent most of the day on the sofa in the living room. When you weren't admiring the view you were staring at your phone laptop screen. Santana was communicating with you via email and although you found it childish, you understood why. You were suspicious about why she was locked up in her office, because it clearly hadn't been used for a while.

She had an entire house to do work in and she chose the darkest room. You began to frustrate yourself the more you thought about her, so you sent Santana an email that you were hungry. You didn't ask if she was before you marched into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

Thankfully it was fully stocked. You grabbed some salad mix, some quinoa and olive oil. There was no meat but that was understandable considering it probably would be off considering you didn't believe Santana had been here for a few months. Unless she came here more often than you thought, she just didn't tell you.

You turned around to place the salad on the counter when you bumped into her. She gasped and clenched her heart as she peered up at you — her expression was unreadable.

"Hey," you whispered. You were still so close to her and you wondered why she hadn't moved away yet. The only thing separating your bodies was the damn salad mix. You clenched it and the packaging rustled against your fingers.

"Making yourself comfortable," she said softly but harshly. You rolled your eyes as the frustration returned. You turned and placed the salad on the counter before searching the cabinets for a bowl. When you found it you turned again and noticed Santana was still in the same spot, watching you intensely.

You eyed her for a moment and shrugged. "Did you want some?"

"No."

"Okay," you drawled out, "then why are you just staring at me?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish so we can talk," Santana stated simply. Her voice had softened but she still irritated you. You poured half the salad into a bowl and mixed in the quinoa before dousing it in olive oil. You then opened the drawer in front of you and grabbed a spoon.

You walked past Santana and exited the house, rounding it so you were at the small table overlooking the lake. You sat down and began eating. A minute later Santana appeared with two glasses of wine, sliding one over to you and keeping one to herself.

"Thanks," you mumbled.

"So Paul," she said flatly.

You nodded. "What about him?"

She released a sharp callous laugh. "Apart from the fact he saw us kissing…what's he been up to? How is his family?" She replied sarcastically.

You rolled your eyes and gazed out towards the lake. The sun was just about to disappear. You only had a few minutes of daylight left. You looked into Santana's eyes and watched the golden flecks flicker across her chestnut orbs. The sunset was literally in her eyes — how cliché. You moistened your lips and leant forward slightly, placing your fork in the bowl using your free hands to reach for hers.

You grazed your left hand over her fingers which were laid flat out on the table, while the other was gripping the wine glass in her left hand.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Her jaw locked and the fingers under yours fidgeted instinctively. Her lips parted but no sound came out. You made her speechless. It fucking destroyed you.

"You don't have to say anything Santana," you added. "I'm not going to ask you to jeopardise your career for me. But if you ignore me at work or treat me differently for the soul reason we have kissed and shared feelings for each other…then I'll have to resign."

Santana immediately shook her head. The first sign of movement relieved you. "You can't quit Brittany. There's no one like you."

Your lips curved up slightly at the compliment, but you realised what she truly meant. "You can't keep me as your assistant just because I'm good at my job and challenge you while no one else has the guts to."

"I need you," Santana's tone turned desperate. "I mean — I just —" She shook her head trying to gather herself. "We couldn't possible still continue our secret relationship after getting caught. The next time it could be a big exec or one of our allies. We weren't careful before Brittany, were just horny and reckless."

"But our behaviour stemmed from feelings right?"

"Of course," Santana smiled genuinely, "I do have feelings for you, but I can't pursue them while you work for me. I made such a fucking mess of everything in the beginning of you working for me..."

"Then we'll stop," you replied abruptly. "We'll stop everything." You were going to challenge her resolve. You didn't want to stop. You just wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear. Although by the expression on her face she was surprised that you didn't announce you were going to quit and be with her. That would be easy though.

Santana wasn't easy. She was a remarkable woman that deserved to be fought for.

"I — okay…" Santana nodded blankly. She lifted her glass, effectively breaking the contact between your hands and gulped the liquid down. "That's that then," she said, placing the glass down.

You shrugged, smirking subtly. "Guess so."

"I'm going to get another drink," Santana stood up, "want one?"

You chuckled. "I haven't even finished my first."

"Whatever, I'll get you another one," she grumbled and disappeared inside. You finished your salad a few minutes later and Santana had returned with two small glasses and two more wines.

She lifted up a shot glass and directed it towards you. You raised your eyebrows inquisitively, but she insisted by waving it in front of your face. "Are we really doing shots right now?"

Santana rolled her eyes as you took the glass from her, then lifted her own. "To professional relationships, to secret feelings," she winked, "and future explorations of…"

"Love," you finished for her and she visibly gulped, before nodding slowly in tentative agreement. You clinked your glasses together and swallowed the liquor back fast. It only took that first glass of wine, that one shot and another glass to make you feel lightheaded. You'd always been a lightweight but you suppose that Santana's presence had caused it as well.

In no time you were struggling to balance on your seat and Santana was laughing hysterically at you. At random moments she looked like she could burst into legitimate tears at any moment. You'd go to console her but she's start laughing again, which caused you to laugh.

For a minute you were both laughing at nothing. Santana slipped off her seat and fell on her butt. She frowned, jutting her lower lip out (which tempted you for a millisecond) and sulking. It was cute but borderline annoying, because you just wanted to grab her stupid face and kiss it.

You were a smart drunk though. You didn't do anything too drastic apart from strip that one time in High School. You got off your seat and stretched out your arms, lifting Santana back to her feet. She made a squealing sound which caused you to contort your face in annoyance. She then pulled her hands from your grasp and skipped back inside towards the sofa, where she fell flat on her face.

"Move over!" You shouted when you approached her.

Her voice was muffled in the cushions and she made no attempt to move. So you took it upon yourself to grab her legs and throw them sideways so half her body was off the sofa. She turned her head and blew the hair from her face.

"Fuck off," she grumbled.

You just chuckled and turned onto your side so your feet were near her butt. You started kicking it and she groaned loudly, sliding further off the sofa.

"Go get more wine," you ordered and at the topic of liquor, Santana practically shot to her feet and ran (stumbled) to the kitchen. She returned with the bottle and no glasses. You were about to offer to get the glasses from outside but she took a long swig from the bottle before handing it to you.

Your eyes widened, but you accepted it. When the liquor ran down your throat you sighed in satiation. Damn, it felt good to just drink and not have to worry about anything. You indeed had a lot to worry about — the person in front of you in particular.

When you directed the bottle back towards your boss, you noticed she hadn't taken it from you. You frowned as you watched her expression change. Her eyes lidded slightly and her tongue darted out to wet her lips slowly, temptingly. She crawled forward until she was sitting slightly on your feet. She grabbed the bottle from you and gulped some wine down before leaning over to place it on the coffee table beside the sofa.

"I have an idea," she said when she returned her intense gaze upon you.

You didn't want to appear phased or fragile, but she looked so fucking sexy and if it weren't for your rational side still kicking you would be on top of her right now.

"W-what?"

"One last fuck," she husked, "just to get it out of our system. We're alone so we should make the most of it."

You blinked furiously, making sure you heard her correctly. "One _last _fuck? Are we done or something?"

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms defensively. "I just mean until we can eventually be public," she shrugged, "forget it, it was stupid."

"Yeah it was," you replied harshly. "You can't ignore me and then ask me to fuck you one last time because we can't have a normal relationship." You sat up properly so your bodies were closer and you could feel the heat radiating from her skin. "I don't just want to fuck you Santana, I want to make love to you."

She looked down immediately, feeling ashamed of her words. She was still drunk, so you didn't expect an apology. Hell you were as drunk as she was, but you were still able to know right from wrong. Even though you knew fucking Santana right now would feel so right.

"I didn't expect this," she admitted.

You frowned, not expecting her answer. "Expect what?"

"It was fucking game to me Brittany. I hired a beautiful, vibrant, young, intelligent assistant that I could harmlessly flirt with to bring some sense of excitement into my life," she laughed cynically, "but you had to be so fucking perfect and make me fall for you."

You had to kiss her now. You had to reassure her that it was going to be alright, that just because you couldn't be with her now, didn't mean you never wanted to be in the future. Despite her admission of using you, you still couldn't erase your feelings. You could erase the fact you were addicted to her, that thoughts of her kept you awake, that you longed to hold her hand in front of people, longed to taste her any time you wanted to. She had to know.

She met your eyes and there were tears brimming the edges of hers. You blew a short, soft breath out before grabbing her face and catching her lips. She whimpered in surprise, but immediately grasped your waist, pulling you closer. She was soft, delicious. Your head kept telling you 'give her what she wants', but you couldn't go that far, not without the promise that she'd fight for you.

You sucked on her bottom lip before pulling away. Santana followed your lips with hers, her eyes still closed. Once all she met was air, she stared at you confused. "Britt," she whispered, "kiss me again."

You shook your head. "I shouldn't have come here. I should have let you have time to figure this out."

"No," she shook her head frantically, "I want you here, I always want you near me. No matter how much of a child I'm being by avoiding you, you're always on my mind. You're like a galaxy Brittany, there is so much to explore about you, there's so much light and beauty in you."

Your eyebrows furrowed and you smile warmly at your boss. Her words literally made your heart melt. You stood up and wiped your hands down your face. "I need to go."

"Stay the night at least, please. It's dark, I can't let you drive home now."

You bit your bottom lip and nodded. "I'll sleep here."

"There are two bedrooms," Santana cleared her throat, "you have your own ensuite and everything."

"Okay," you replied softly. Santana stood up and led you down the hall towards your temporary room for the night. She flicked on the light and you stepped past her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Brittany," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave without waking me in the morning."

You chewed the inner wall of your mouth, staring directly into her eyes. You wanted to give her a simple answer but you couldn't. She couldn't always have what she wanted while you were left with an empty feeling.

"Goodnight, Santana."

* * *

**A/N: **HI. I was just googling my own pen name and so many tumblrs came up that had my stories on their fic rec lists! I'm honestly so appreciative to everyone that finds my stories so worth reading and keeping up with! I literally don't know what I'd be doing if I never delved into writing fanfiction...It scares me lol. But here's an update because I had free time and got inspiration from all your lovely comments! P.s since I've been out of the loop for a while, can you guys recommend me some of your favourite Brittana fanfics that are fairly recently published? I'm all out of Camren (Camila and Lauren from 5h) fanfic to read so I want to get back into Brittana!

P.p.s If I don't update before Christmas I hope all of you that celebrate it have a wonderful day! 3


	14. Chapter 14

When you woke up the following morning you weren't sure that you wanted to leave. You walked towards Santana's room and noticed the door opened, but no one in there. So you poked your head in her office and witnessed emptiness as well. You trudged into the living room and immediately glanced outside the floor to ceiling windows, noticing a figure out by the dock. Before exiting the house you poured two glasses of orange juice. You walked out towards Santana and sat down next to her, offering her a glass.

She squinted up at you and pursed her lips in a weak smile before taking the glass. You knew she was probably feeling awkward about last night; what was said and done. But you didn't want any tension between the two of you, especially considering you were determined to still work for her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she breathed.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No," she answered immediately and that dulled your anxiety.

You curved your lips into a small smile. "So are we going to continue working today?" Santana released a long sigh and stared out into the distance, beyond the ocean where the visual spec of a ship floated.

"I'm thinking we could just have a Britt Britt and Santana day," she replied, "just talk about us, maybe have a nice lunch and…" she shrugged, "just be together, alone, while we have the chance."

You pinched your lips together as your eyes trailed down the side of her face. Her skin was literally glowing and increasingly tempting for you to reach out and touch her. So you lifted your free hand and traced her eyebrow with your fingers before tucking some stray hair behind her ear. Santana's lips trembled slightly and her eyes fluttered shut momentarily.

"Can I kiss you?" You whispered.

Santana tilted her head to lay flat against your fingers, before completely turning to face you. She glanced down at your lips and nodded faintly, giving you the green light. Just as you were inches from her lips, Santana's name was being called. You both flinched backwards and turned to the two figures approaching you.

You didn't recognise either of the women, but when you glanced at Santana, you realised that she clearly did. She gulped visibly and her face completely hardened as she stood up.

"We didn't expect to see you around here again," the blonde woman spoke. You admired her features — ones that appeared sultry but also cute. It made you feel tense about all your aesthetic insecurities.

"Hi Kitty," Santana responded flatly, before turning to the shorter brunette. "Rachel."

"Hi Santana, how are you?" Rachel responded brightly.

"Fine," Santana narrowed her eyes, "what are you doing here?" You noticed how uncomfortable Rachel looked, but she disguised it marginally well. While Kitty appeared confident and almost smug. The way her intense stare lingered on Santana made you uncomfortable but you didn't want to say anything incase you were overreacting.

"We noticed your car out front," Kitty replied, "decided to come see if you wanted to catch up."

"Not really," Santana mumbled, staring down at the ground.

Kitty chuckled, while rolling her eyes. "Come on Santana, I thought we got over our past."

You could tell just by looking at Santana's hard gaze on the ground that she was going through a silent battle. You wish you had some idea about who these women were and how they knew Santana, but it wasn't the time to interrogate these strangers; especially seeing as Santana looked like she was about implode.

"I'm over it," Santana responded a little louder than before. "But you keep fucking appearing in my life every once in a while and I have a feeling it's not just to _catch up_." Santana was seething the more she spoke. Her eyes were now piercing through Kitty's, and you were awkwardly sitting near Santana's feet still, contemplating whether to jump into the ocean or interject.

"Our mom's are good friends Santana," Kitty retorted, "I don't see why we can't be like we were in High School."

Santana slapped her hands against her thighs and scoffed incredulously. "You fucked Quinn's boyfriend and tried to have sex with me! Multiple times!" Santana then turned to Rachel. "And you chose to side with her, even though you knew how Quinn felt about you."

_Holy shit this is way too much drama for five minutes, you thought. _

"Santana I —" Rachel began but Santana raised a finger to silence her.

"This is unbelievable! I'm here trying to relax with Brittany for a few days and all of sudden the mood is fucking destroyed," Santana shouted.

"Brittany?" Kitty questioned. Your eyes widened and you stood up so that you were at everyone's level — well you were significantly taller than all of them which surprisingly caused Kitty to falter and you to smile smugly.

"That's me," you chirped.

Kitty shook her head dismissively which made you pout. "Look, I'm really sorry Santana, for everything. I've apologised to Quinn and she accepted it. All I'm looking for is a second chance," she stepped forward, holding Santana's gaze, "please remember all the good times we had." A small smirk appeared on Kitty's face and you couldn't help but think that there was some previous intimacy between them, however long ago.

Santana had mentioned she'd never felt what she felt for you before — with a woman in particular. She'd never been with one before you. She wouldn't lie about it. You hoped anyway.

Suddenly Santana linked her arm with you and marched both of you past the two women. "I want you two gone by midday."

x

Thankfully Kitty and Rachel had already grabbed breakfast before stopping over. But that meant awkward tension occurred while you and Santana ate your eggs and salmon. Santana had gone to the store early before you awoke and grabbed whatever she needed to keep her going for another day. You were planning to stay until she was ready to leave, but with clearly unwelcome guests, you believed that Santana would want to disappear and go back to work sooner.

"So, are you two like dating?" Kitty questioned. You were biting into your toast as she spoke and you paused mid-crunch and side eyed Santana.

"No," Santana responded firmly. "She's my assistant. We work together."

Kitty's lips contorted into a smirk. "Ooh so you two work very closely together."

"We're friends," you stated monotonously. "Just like you and Rachel. Unless you two are fucking because I can't and don't really want to picture it."

Kitty scowled at you but your expression remained blank. You finished the last bit of your toast and offered to take Santana's plate. She sent you a tight lipped smile and you made your way into the kitchen.

"Can we just talk in private, I feel like there was so much left unsaid," Kitty whispered. Santana lifted her gaze to Kitty, but barely made a move to respond. You had heard Kitty's request but pretended not to as you turned on the faucet and began washing the dishes.

"Whatever," Santana mumbled. You internally panicked at what would come of their private talk. Santana made it clear to Kitty the two of you weren't dating, so if your suspicions were true about their past, Kitty would probably try to make a move on Santana.

Just as you turned around you witnessed Santana and Kitty disappear down the hall. You focused on Rachel who was sitting awkwardly by herself with her hands clasped together neatly on the table.

You approached her slowly, trying to refrain from glancing down the hallway. When you sat down in front of her again, she bit her lip before grinning slightly.

"Kitty and I haven't had sex," she stated. "I have however had sexual relations with a female before and well," she blushed, "it was spectacular, absolutely mind blowing."

"Sex with girls is," you mentioned, shrugging.

"Yes well," her expression faltered, "it ruined a friendship of mine. I didn't reciprocate emotional feelings and things got messy."

"That sucks." You leaned back in your chair, straining your ears to hear Santana's voice.

x

Santana felt sweaty and uncomfortable. It was humid in the house. She should have turned on the damn air conditioner. Kitty was so damn close to her, trying to explain herself. Santana wanted to grab her stapler and shut her stupid mouth.

"I just want us all to be close again! Ever since you've been the head of the company you've barely made contact with any of us —"

"I made contact with Quinn," Santana retorted, "because she deserved it."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You've changed Santana, so much. You were never this closed off in High School. You always owned a room and spread your death stares around. You melted confidence."

"I'm still confident," Santana said.

"But you're not happy, are you?" Santana frowned and ducked her head. "I know how to make you happy," Kitty added softly, stepping further into the brunette's space. "Let me make you happy Santana. Let me at least try this time."

Santana realised the weight of the situation just before Kitty leaned in. She pushed the girl away and screwed up her face.

"Fuck off! Back then I rejected you because you were just a drunk sophomore wanting to get it on with a senior and yeah," Santana raised her arms, "maybe we became friends because you actually seemed like a cool girl while sober, but that doesn't excuse you constantly berating me about my sexuality! You say you know me, that I wasn't guarded in High School," Santana raised her eyebrows, "well I was. I was hiding the fact that I fucking love women. You were trying to force me out of the closet by flirting with me and borderline sexually harassing me but I rejected you. You need to get that through your head and stop acting so butt hurt about it. I realise that caused you to sleep with Quinn's then boyfriend but I didn't blame myself ever. The only thing I ever blamed myself for was not being true to myself."

"Santana —"

"You were so damn hateful towards yourself that you had to make everyone else feel worse. You had to hurt everyone so that it subsided your own pain," Santana shook her head, "I'll never know why Berry chose to side with you and frankly I don't care. I've built a name for myself in the company and I have people in my life that I absolutely adore. So don't dig up the past just because you're the only one who didn't gain anything from it."

"Fine! Okay!" Kitty relented. "I'm not very good at letting things go. I'm pretty sure Rachel is only friends with me because she pities me, so in all honesty I don't have anyone."

"That's your own fault," Santana replied, calmer now. "Don't project your self loathing onto me just because of some stupid High School rejection."

Kitty pressed her lips firmly in a thin line and nodded. "Would you have gone out with me though if I hadn't tried to have sex with you first?"

Santana snorted. "No. I didn't truly figure myself out until this year due to…circumstances."

Kitty slowly nodded, accepting her old friend's answer. "Okay, well. I'm truly sorry for everything. And I hope you find your happiness Santana."

"I will," Santana replied confidently, thinking of only one woman.

Kitty walked back down the hall and Rachel stood up immediately. Kitty brushed past her towards the door and Rachel sent you an apologetic smile before rushing after her. You stood up and walked down the hall to see Santana leaning against the wall by the bathroom door.

She peered up at you, her expression shifting from calm to something darker. You bit your bottom lip and approached her slowly.

"What ha —"

Santana cut your words off with a fierce kiss that propelled you backwards against the wall. Your back stung but you forgot about the pain immediately as Santana's hands cupped your face gently, while her lips sucked on yours harshly.

You whimpered and grasped desperately at her waist, tugging the singlet she wore down so her breasts popped out the top. You ran your hands up her stomach and squeezed her boobs, causing Santana to gasp and break the kiss. You both stared at each other through lidded eyes. You were about to continue massaging her breasts but something stopped you, something in her eyes.

She was trying to tell you something. It wasn't about sex anymore.

"I want to be with you."

You couldn't voice a reply so you leaned in and crashed your lips together again. You kissed her slowly, softly, trying to fight the urge to stick your tongue into her mouth. You just wanted to feel her lips against yours — as a sort of promise that you'd both fight for each other now, no matter the consequences.

You would have to get back to reality soon, but at least you knew that Santana wanted to be yours now.

With your hands still on her breasts, you gently pushed her backwards so she was now against a wall. You tugged on her bottom lip and pulled back for a second before dragging your lips across her jaw. You kissed and marked her neck with fervour and she moaned loudly.

"Don't stop Brittany."

You nipped at her skin before pulling back and resting your forehead against hers. You caressed her left cheek and sighed. "Never."

She took your hand still resting on her breast and guided you into her room. You both fell onto the bed, lying next to each other, just staring into each other's eyes. Your hands were still locked together and you leaned forward to nudge her nose with yours.

She smiled. "I found myself when you found me. I found myself when you showed me what it was like to be adored, to be loved and not just fucked."

"You're beautiful Santana," you whispered, "you don't deserve the world, you deserve the entire galaxy."

Santana blushed and looked down momentarily. "I never wanted to just be your friend."

"Neither," you replied giggling.

"We should be _just _friends, but I can't. You make me feel so worthy of adoration, you make me want to work to make you happy for a long time."

"You're doing a really good job so far," you responded.

Santana smiled and leaned into you, so your lips were hovering an inch apart. "I don't care if people know at the company. I've achieved so much in my life that I thought was important. But my greatest achievement has certainly been gaining your love."

"Santana, we still should be careful," you murmured, "what will you do if you have to let someone else take over."

Santana released a short breathy laugh through her nose. "Maybe it's time for a change."

"This is a big step," you warned her, "I hope you're not just saying this in the heat of the moment."

Santana reached up and caressed your cheek, forcing you to really look into her eyes. "I'm saying this because I feel like I've suppressed it for so long and I can't deny what I feel for you anymore. It's not fair to either of us just because of our circumstances."

You sighed. "What about Paul? You were so angry when he caught us."

"Britt," she whispered, "I hid in High School. I wore a disguise because I wasn't comfortable with myself. I'm tired of hiding, I don't want to be that scared girl anymore. I just want to be happy and you make me so happy. I realise that this is a big step, but as long as I have you I really have nothing to be angry about or afraid of."

Your face scrunched up in a smile and you brought your lips to hers gently. Santana's hand tightened against your cheek and eventually her whole body was on top of you. You rested your head back against the bed and stared up at her.

"I'm so yours." You rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck to her chest. Santana's eyes fell closed and her fingers tangled in your hair. You ran your tongue down her cleavage and pushed her breasts up, massaging them slowly. Her back arched slightly and you smirked. You lifted her singlet up and peppered kisses down her stomach until you reached the top of her shorts.

When you pulled them down and discarded them, you noticed that Santana wasn't wearing any underwear. The heat between your legs rose and you immediately leaned down and captured her clit between your lips, sucking on it until you felt Santana's thighs tremble.

"Uh," she groaned, "_Brittany_." You widened your mouth around her clit and sucked hard, before running your tongue down her slit. Her breathing became sharp and fast until you entered a finger inside her and she froze, her breath catching in her throat.

You dug your finger deep in her and swiped your tongue up and down, lapping up her wetness. Santana's thighs closed against your head but you didn't stop your movements. In fact it spurred you on that she was already so close to coming. You pumped your finger in and out faster and gained a loud whimper from Santana's lips. Her fingers gripped your tresses and pulled, momentarily causing your teeth to rake against her clit.

She released a choked moan, so you nipped at her pink flesh and lapped your tongue hard against her clit. Her breathing picked up again and she was cursing softly as the throbbing built up inside her lower area. When she came her entire body rested motionless on the bed. She breathed a '_fuck_' before bringing you back up to her and kissing you feverishly. Her tongue split your lips and massaged the walls of your mouth.

She then pushed you onto your back and rolled her hips against yours. You felt her cum soak the thin material of your shorts and you squeezed her thighs urging her to continue. She adjusted her body without breaking the kiss, so that her thigh was against your centre. She pressed hard against you and you released a husky moan as your head flew back against the sheets. You felt her fingers push your shorts and underwear to a side and your pussy came in contact with her skin. You knew how wet you were so you felt slightly embarrassed that it would be all over Santana's thigh.

She clearly didn't care though, because she rocked against you and bit the skin of your jaw before marking your neck without hesitation.

It was almost like a Christmas miracle. You were both so ready to give up yesterday and avoid the feelings you had for each other without anymore thought. Clearly your feelings were stronger than anticipated and as Santana had mentioned before, you couldn't be _just _friends. It was impossible to deny your chemistry.

Your hands slid behind Santana and you gripped her ass roughly, forcing her to roll harder and faster against you. Your mouth fell open and whimpers escaped as your clit started tingling. The bed was squeaking as she continue to grind on you and you thrusted up to get better friction. Almost instantly you felt the ache explode between your legs and you came undone beneath the girl of your dreams.

Santana collapsed on top of you, her breathing heavy and languid. She rolled her wrists and winced as she was leaning on her hands the entire time to keep herself up. You giggled and wrapped your arms around her, nestling your head against her neck.

You wanted to stay in that moment forever with Santana. You adored her, you fucking loved her. You wanted to say it but felt that you just did with your bodies. So you kept quiet and held her.

You wanted to stay in that moment forever. You were irrevocably happy. You hoped it would last.

X

**A/N: **Oh snap look at me go! Thanks for all your fic recs and kind words. This is random but did any of you listen to Kevin talking about everyones relationships in that radio interview? He said it was like Tinder and that stuff happened in the trailers and Naya might reveal stuff when she releases her book! So I'm hoping we'll finally find out what happened on that britt britt Santana night in...Not that I'm still thinking about that tweet...Anyway, I deleted my fanfic tumblr like a year ago or two ago (along with my brittana blog *cries*) but I do have a regular Tumblr, if you want to stop by and chat about fictional couples that ruin our lives :) the url kissingtraining.


	15. Chapter 15

You were nervous about heading into work again. It was the end of the week but you still didn't think you would be able to survive the next two days without a plan. After you and Santana woke up tangled in each other yesterday morning, you barely spoke. You just had breakfast (which Santana made because she got to the kitchen before you) and straight afterward Santana said she should head home, but she would email you some things regarding work.

You were optimistic about your relationship with her, but at the same time anything could happen and trigger Santana's anxiety about her decision to finally be with you. So you kept to yourself around the office, only contacting her through phone and email (which was rare). She had been locked up in her office for a few hours but you didn't think it was because she was scared. You knew she had a lot of work to do considering you both spent three days off just being together; attempting to construct some sort of viable and normal relationship.

Your phone vibrated and you read Santana's message. She needed some documents so you grabbed the pile of papers and knocked twice on her door (out of habit) before entering. She was at her desk, typing away furiously on her computer. She glanced up at you as you walked towards her, but her expression didn't show any sign of welcome.

"Just put them down and grab an early lunch if you like," she said.

"I'm not hungry," you replied softly. You put the papers down and awkwardly stood in front of her, digging the toe of your shoe against the carpet. Just as you were about to speak again, the door to her office swung open and an older version of your boss sauntered in. Her expression was hard and you noticed the lines on her forehead as she frowned towards her daughter.

Unconsciously you stepped backwards and your butt hit the desk. That was when her fierce eyes flickered to you and her expression immediately changed. She had that signature Lopez smirk, the one that made your skin feel hot. It wasn't sexual this time of course, you were just extremely nervous now because you knew that Santana's mom didn't pay her visits a lot.

Santana shut her laptop and stood up, clasping her hands together as she gazed in confusion at her mom. "Hi," she rounded the table, "my receptionist never told me you were coming."

"I didn't know I would have to," the woman replied, accepting Santana's hug. It was short and tense and Santana moved back and glanced over to you with a worried stare. She tried to hide her nervousness by offering her mother a warm smile but it didn't work. The older woman cleared her throat and shook her head, chuckling lightly. "Kitty and her mother stopped by yesterday."

_Oh fuck._

"Kitty informed me that you had gone to the lake house with a blonde girl for a few days to _relax_," she added in a bold tone, one that sounded like how nails against a chalkboard made you feel.

"Brittany," Santana pointed over to you, "my assistant and I went there to work."

"She said you two are seeing each other," Maribel stated, "that it was completely obvious. At first I immediately dismissed her accusations because I thought _Santana has never had a relationship with a woman before_," Santana ducked her head, "but then I realised that it had been a while since I heard from you. The company is a lot of work but not enough to put off contacting your own mother. That's when I thought maybe Kitty was right, maybe she is seeing someone." Maribel gave you a once over and pursed her lips.

Santana worried her bottom lip between her lip and sighed. "Can you let _me _explain instead of listening to someone who isn't even apart of my life anymore?"

"Fine Santana," Maribel raised her brow, "explain to me why you're fraternising with your assistant."

"This isn't a joke," Santana retorted.

"Whose laughing?" Maribel replied sternly.

Santana's jaw tightened. "Brittany and I…we're—"

"Do you have any idea how bad this will make your reputation look? You'll need to resign and you'll never be the CEO of another company again. I don't think anyone else would hire you as a receptionist!"

"Mom!"

"No Santana, I have been through enough scandal with your father, I will not let you bury this family's reputation!" Maribel fully turned to you now and raised her hand. "And you, how could you allow my daughter to get tangled up in this? How do I even know you're in love with her and that it's real? For all I know she could be putting her hard earned career on the line for some crush!"

"I love her," you murmured, "I do, so much."

"Sometimes that isn't enough," Maribel seethed.

"I don't want to be selfish! I told her I would quit in order for her to keep her position but we're still figuring everything out!" You shouted back in desperation. You knew by the look on her face that Maribel didn't liked being talked to like that, but you were desperate to prove to her that what you and Santana had was real.

Maribel took a step towards you. "Are you after the money Brittany? Is that it? Because we could pay you a hefty some to keep you quiet if you disappear from here."

You clenched your jaw out of anger and matched her piercing gaze. "I am undeniably in love with your daughter. I lose sleep over her because I miss her so much. We look after each other like we've known each other a life time." You turn to Santana and tears form in your eyes. "But sometimes I just want to scream at her. When she puts herself down, when she thinks she isn't worth it and appears hopeless about everything in the whole damn, miserable world. I don't know where she got her lack of confidence from or if it developed over time in High School, but I know that I can't go a day without trying to make her happy. And I won't ever stop."

Santana's mouth was half open. She was just staring at you motionless. She looked like those civilians in comic books after seeing the superhero for the first time. But you weren't a superhero in this situation, you couldn't save Santana. You wanted to, but it was all up to her. Maribel released a small scoff and folded her arms. "You're very passionate Brittany. Now please give my daughter and I some privacy."

You relented because frankly you couldn't be around this woman any longer. You hated thinking it, but you kind of understood why Mr. Lopez cheated on her and spent so much time at work. You ran to the bathroom and started to really cry for the first time in a long time. You never expected this when you moved out to LA. You thought love was going to be easy — and it certainly was to find, just not easy to keep.

After a few minutes, you gathered yourself and made sure your make up was appropriate again before stepping out and walking back to your desk. As you sat down Santana's office door opened and Maribel approached you. She ran a finger across your desk, collecting the dust on the tip. Without looking at you she spoke.

"You will quit by the end of tomorrow," she demanded, "if not my daughter will fire you and it will make finding a job for you that little bit harder." She then met your eyes and popped her lips. "If you love her as much as you say you do, you won't let this ruin everything she's worked for."

x

Because of your impromptu vacation with Santana, you had a lot of work to do throughout the day and barely any time to move from your desk. When it came to the end of the day, you read over the schedule and noticed that there was a staff meeting. You weren't sure why you forgot about it, but understood that Santana probably wanted to address everyone about her absence and the Yacht party success.

You were about to walk over to her office doors, when they opened swiftly and Santana came marching out, straight past you down the hall. She had her serious boss face on. It turned you on but also swelled your anxiety because you were positive she was avoiding conversation with you. It wouldn't be a surprise. Santana was hot and cold when it came to you, but now that you could visibly see her anxiety and indecisiveness due to her mom's visit, you could barely contain your own emotions.

Her mother had clearly said something. You just hoped Santana wasn't influenced by her any longer. You believed in the strong woman Santana was, but believed even more in the vulnerable woman she hid so often.

You looked over the room the meeting was in and the closed your diary. You placed it under your arm and hurried over a few steps to the lift. You glanced down the hall but Santana was nowhere in sight. It relieved you slightly. You were afraid of talking to her right now. But you promised yourself that you'd stay behind, knowing all too well that Santana would probably spend her evening at work instead of going home.

A few other members of staff got into the elevator with you and it descended a few floors before stopping. You all exited and made your way to the large theatre, which had recently been completed. The meeting was for one person from each department in the company but you were aware everyone on Santana's floor had to be present.

It took ten minutes for everyone to pile in. And another few minutes for Santana to appear in the theatre. You weren't sure if you needed to stand by her as her assistant, even though you forgot about the meeting/didn't about it until twenty minutes ago. You awkwardly bent to sit down and made eye contact with Santana. She immediately looked down and cleared her throat. You bit your lip and stood up, allowing an older employee to take your seat. The woman gave you a grin before relaxing in the seat and you stood off to the side.

Santana began talking about the success of the Yacht party and how they gained some powerful allies due to all of the staff's adequate behaviour. Some of the obnoxious guys on your floor that only spoke about football hi-fived each other. There was then a moment of pause as Santana looked at the floor.

You watched her carefully, noticing her drastic change in demeanour. She was nervous. You had a feeling it was about earlier, with her mother. You weren't exactly sure of the power dynamic in the household, considering Santana was a very strong-willed woman, but you had a inkling that Maribel still controlled part of her daughter's life — the part that would make or break your relationship.

Santana looked up and her lips twitched slightly. "Brittany Pierce and I…" she cleared her throat and glanced over at you. It took a few seconds for her to smile at you and wave you over. You didn't want to move, but that would cause suspicion. So you stood next to her and awkwardly stared out at the other staff. "We've been working closely together for months now and she's shown great initiative and strength in roles she wasn't highly experienced in before. She's a kind human being and has the potential to be a leader here in the company. Which is why," she looked to you smiling warmly, "I'm promoting you to office manager."

Your eyes immediately widened, practically bulging out of their sockets. "What?" The other staff began to clap and send you friendly grins.

"That's all on the agenda today so get back to work," Santana added and everyone began to scatter.

Your eyebrows knit as you stared at Santana. "What are you doing?"

"Promoting you," Santana replied in an obvious tone, "you've earned it."

You shook your head. "I'm not going to be your assistant anymore? That means I won't be close to you…" It all made sense. You pursed your lips together and scoffed, before walking towards the door. Santana grabbed your arm and spun you around but you pulled away from her, grimacing.

"Britt I can't quit. I wouldn't get another job in this city for a century due to what we've engaged in. I'd have to start all over again!" Santana explained.

"So when you said you didn't care what anyone thought about us you were lying to me?" You asked softly but in a harsh tone so you didn't appear weak. Santana was making you feel all kinds of hopeless but you had so many damn questions about her mother and her authenticity over your stay at the lake house.

She stepped forward and kept eye contact with you. "Everything I've said to you has been truthful. I want you —"

"Not as much as you want this job though," you retorted quietly.

"Brittany —"

"I would quit for you," you bit your bottom lip, "right now, if it meant us being together. Like you said it's harder for you to get in another CEO position if you quit so it'd be best if I take one for the team…"

"I'm not choosing my job over you," Santana stated, "I just need this position for security reasons and well, my mom and dad basically raised me for this." She blew out a deep breath, as if she was exhaling guilt from her insides. "I don't want to disappoint them. Well not my mom at least."

You squinted slightly. "You're not your own person. You think you've grown but you've only grown into a more high tech robot, controlled by your parents. You don't even like this job, I can tell. You like the power position and the fact you can leave whenever you want. You like being closed off to everyone else because you're in control all the time. But you hate this job, you wish you knew more of your employees names and even how they take their coffee, you wish you had more friends and more time to make them." You shrugged and ran your hand through your hair. "You're not capable of a relationship, one that's real. Not with me, not with anyone."

"Wait, Brittany," Santana muttered, "what are you saying?"

"Do you remember what you said to me at the lake house? This was a game for you in the beginning. You were only flirting with me because you needed excitement," you sighed, "Santana you couldn't even get out and meet someone, you had to hire someone in order to feel some time of romanticism in your life!"

She gave you a perplexed look, so you continued.

"You're consumed in demonstrating a high work ethic, not for you but for your parents. Reputation in your family means what humbleness means in mine. You've been lifted at too high a standard and now you can barely see the ground so you don't know whether to jump or call for help…" You turned away and rolled your eyes. "I'm probably not making any sense, I never really do because I'm always thinking about people's minds and feelings; things I can't see, so when I try to talk about them the words get all jumbled —"

Your rambling was cut off the moment Santana's lips pressed against yours. You felt the endearing flutter in the pit of your stomach. You felt light headed as her hands cupped your face. Her lips were wet and tender and they hooked onto yours naturally. You frowned and parted your mouth to suck on Santana's bottom lip and she moaned; which immediately switched the rational light on in your brain and you pulled back.

"No," you shook your head, walking backwards. "You're not ready," you looked up at Santana who was still recovering from the passionate kiss. "You haven't done all you've wanted to do here. You want to push yourself as hard as you can go, so do that Santana. As much as you despise the job, you love your position. I'm not going to take that away from you. I'm not going to listen to you tell me how much you want me anymore but stay in the same spot as before. You have to eventually jump off and hope that someone catches you. I get that your parents want you to succeed, but I'm not like that. I always told my parents that my happiness lied in the people I surrounded myself with, not the people that make me money. Sometimes you have to step back and look at your life…to realise that you're not entirely living the way you truly want to."

You walked forward and lifted your hand and grazed it across her cheek. Instinctively her eyes closed and it was a thing of beauty. But before you could immerse yourself in Santana any further, you retracted your hand, turned around and walked out of the theatre.

You rounded the corner past some staff and walked in the direction of the elevators. Everybody was talking so loudly and rushing around to make deadlines that you only just caught the sound of someone yelling out 'I love you'.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry.

tumblr: kissingtraining (so you can verbally yell at me all you like :))


	16. Chapter 16

Bert from the fifth floor was in love with Louise from the eighth floor. They'd been rendezvousing for about a year and had finally come out. You knew it was too good to be true when you turned around, hoping to witness Santana running after you. But there were only tense employees howling about deadlines.

Now it was two days later and you hadn't moved from your bed other than to make yourself coffee and eat. It became a cycle. You'd wake up at the same time; shower, drink coffee, eat a slice of toast and return to bed. Sometimes you'd fall asleep but other times you'd lie there wondering what Santana was doing. It drove you crazy because you still had intense feelings for her that would probably take years to disappear.

Just last week you admitted to falling in love with her and now you weren't even communicating. You had resigned so abruptly, and you were proud of yourself for that. But you didn't know if you were ever going to hear from your former boss again. You hoped she was trying to figure her feelings out and decide whether she wanted to continue being her parents puppet, or cut the strings and admit to wanting you more than her career.

You wouldn't get your hopes up. You couldn't. You had to find another job fast because your rent wasn't going to pay itself.

So on the third day, you got into your car and drove to the city. You spent half an hour walking past company buildings and bars, handing out your resume to anywhere. You just needed money, you didn't care how you got it. That wasn't entirely true. You saw a sign in front of a burrito joint that was looking for a mascot to stand outside and hand out flyers. You'd need to be paid one hundred dollars an hour to do that.

Before you knew it you were outside the cafe you used to go to for lunch. You were extremely hungry so you decided to walk in and grab something to eat. The male owner greeted you immediately with a bright smile.

"Haven't seen you for a while Brittany," he said.

You shrugged. "A lot has changed. Can I get a chicken wrap and an iced tea."

He nodded simply. "Comin' right up."

You took a seat in the corner of the cafe and placed the last resume you had in front of you. You ran your hands through your hair and sighed. Maybe LA just wasn't for you. You could visit your parents and seek some guidance from them but you didn't think they'd even be home. They probably wouldn't even be in the country. They tend to just up and leave on cruises because they no longer have you living with them. You're happy for them. They had you young and barely got to experience travelling anywhere further than the next town over.

"What's that you got there?" The owner asked, startling you slightly. He placed your plate and the iced tea beside your resume.

"I'm looking for a new job," you stated, "it's hard because I don't really have any experience other than working as a PA and everyone around here has already got one."

"We're hiring here," he replied smiling. "You could choose your hours just to get back on your feet and then in no time you'll have more experience."

"I can't — I mean, thank you but I don't know if I could work across from my old job…"

He nodded and pursed his lips. "Think about it."

You sent him back a warm smile and he returned behind the counter. You dug into your wrap and contemplated his offer. You were grateful but you didn't think you could work so closely to Santana again. But then…you did need the money badly. She probably won't even leave her office. She probably hired a new PA already…

With that thought you called the owner's name and grinned. "When can I start?"

x

The following morning you had your first proper shift at nine am. It was welcomed due to your extraordinarily early starts at your former job. When you arrived you immediately walked into the back room and tied on your apron. The uniform was all white so you had on white shorts and a white t-shirt with a mini coffee mug over the left breast.

It took about twenty minutes for you to get into the rhythm of things. You were cautioned to always stay alert in the mornings especially because they were the busiest times. You had to make sixteen coffees and seven frappe's in the first hour. Apparently it wasn't the busiest morning, according to your fellow employees.

When things finally slowed down, you had a chance to talk to Lauren. You'd been introduced a few minutes after you decided to take the job yesterday and she showed you the ropes, but not in detail.

She was crazy beautiful and it kind of pissed you off. She wasn't an open book, just like Santana. You wondered why you were drawn to people with stories that they kept close to them.

"Crap," Lauren hissed, shoving her phone in her bag as you approached the back room.

"What's up?"

"My car was meant to be coming out of the shop today but the mechanic just said he'll need it overnight just to make sure everything is okay," she explained, running her hands through her long dark tresses.

You pouted. "That sucks. When do you finish today?"

"Till close," she replied glumly.

"I can drive you home," you offered softly. Her emerald eyes glimmered as she grinned at you. She practically lunged at you and wrapped you in a vice grip. You wondered if she was always this enthusiastic or if it was just around you. She seemed like she'd be really fun on a night out, but you had only properly met yesterday and you weren't ready to ask her to go clubbing with you.

When she released you, her hands rested on your upper arms and squeezed. "You're awesome."

You blushed immediately and broke out into a shy grin. "Well…yeah I kinda am."

She laughed and let go of you completely. "Honestly Brittany, you're a life saver. I can't ever rely on my boyfriend because he's always out with his _boys_." She rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her lips.

Your body began to heat up out of embarrassment. You weren't entirely interested in her because you wouldn't be able to get over Santana for a while. But you definitely found Lauren attractive and something inside of you assumed she wasn't straight. But now that you know she has a boyfriend maybe you could hang out as friends and she could give you advice about your strange relationship with your former boss.

"My mum used to force my dad to make friends so she wouldn't always have to hang out with him in the evenings," you said monotonously and Lauren burst into laughter. You heard a throat clear behind you and your manager had an eyebrow raised towards you.

"When you're not serving you're cleaning, girls," he said and you nodded immediately and got back to work.

x

"Is there a reason you're busting tables and not getting your balls busted by Santana?"

"I'm not transatlantic," you replied confused.

The three women from your former job stared between each other and chuckled. They then looked up at you and ordered their drinks. You said you'd be right back and returned behind the counter. For the next few minutes you glanced over to them and saw them whispering things. You wondered if something had happened in the company, but then instantly tried to rid the thoughts from your mind.

You hated that your former job and boss were all you thought about. You just wanted to move on. It had been almost a week and despite the fact that you were struggling without contact with Santana, you knew you had to get on with your life, assuming she was trying to do the same.

When you returned to the table, the three women immediately fell quiet and smiled up at you. You placed their drinks down and couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. You were desperate to know how Santana was and you thought that once you knew you could finally move on.

"So how's everything going at the company?" You asked brightly.

One of the women, Leslie, shrugged. "Same as when you left."

"Only now Santana barely leaves the office and does everything herself," Anne chimed in.

You felt terrible automatically. You knew you shouldn't. Santana went all those years without you, she could do it again. "Is Santana coping?"

"She's meaner than usual," Anne added.

"That's only because you suck at your job," April interjected bluntly. Your eyes widened and lips pursed. You looked between the women as they exchanged glares.

"Santana has it out for everyone, she's a cold hearted bitch."

"Fuck off," you murmured. The three women immediately snapped their heads to you and your eyes widened. You swore you said it softly enough so they couldn't hear, but you were wrong.

"She probably treated Brittany here the worst," Leslie commented. "She probably made you do all the work while she sat in her office and smoked cigars."

"Santana doesn't smoke," you replied firmly.

"Well she does now."

You tightened your jaw and narrowed your eyes towards your former coworkers. "Maybe you shouldn't call her names because you don't know what she's going through. Just because she appears to be a hard ass at work doesn't mean she's not struggling."

"Even if she was going through something, she shouldn't bring her problems to work."

"Maybe her problem is work," the glum looking one, April, answered. "Maybe she fucking hates her job as much as we do."

Your expression softened instantly. "Just take it easy on her," you mumbled, "I learnt a lot about her while working closely with her."

The women shrugged, considering your statement for a moment before they began bantering about who was the better copyeditor and you decided to leave them to it. You had two more hours until your shift was over. You were excited to get home; which was an emotion you never felt about going home before while you were working for Santana.

She was special. You knew you would probably never get over her. And you weren't sure you wanted to just yet.

x

Lauren was a great listener. You learnt that on your second day when you dropped her home. Thankfully she lived only a few blocks from your apartment so it wasn't out of the way. Now you were on your forth day at work and so far you hadn't seen Santana.

A few employees from the company had come in and understandably questioned why you hadn't taken the promotion. You answered that the job just wasn't for you and thankfully everyone accepted that. The truth was in any other circumstance you would have taken that promotion.

It would have caused a divide between you and Santana physically, but you still would have seen each other regularly. That was the main problem. You would see Santana but you couldn't be with her. She made the decision for you when she didn't resign. She wasn't ready to commit to anything other than a career.

Even though you no longer worked for her and could so easily just walk into the office and ask her to be with you, it wouldn't be right. Santana had to work on herself first and figure out what she wants in life; if she feels truly fulfilled. You wondered if she had dreams of travelling, because you definitely wanted to fly around the world at least once in your lifetime.

You suddenly felt bad for her. She had been thrust into a position that required complete commitment and didn't allow much spare time for socialisation. Santana hadn't had a real relationship before since she became CEO, which made you feel guilty for expecting her to give up everything for you…

Maybe Santana wasn't the only one that had to work on herself.

x

You spent the last hour of your shift with Lauren on Friday. There were a few minutes until you could close the shop and head home to kick your feet up, no matter how tedious that was becoming.

"You should come out tonight. A few of my friends and I are going to Promise Bar," Lauren offered, "I could set you up with one of my friends Roger, he's pretty cute."

You snorted. "That would be a problem."

Lauren frowned and cocked her hip. "Why? Cause his name is Roger?" She then gazed upwards in thought. "I guess it does kind of sound like the name of an old guy that is obsessed with boats, but he's a good listener and —"

"I'm a lesbian," you cut her off.

Her eyes widened momentarily before her smile grew. "Oh I get it now," she nodded, "the person that you talked to me about in the car is a girl…"

"Yep," you replied with a firm nod of your head.

"So what does she look like?"

You pursed your lips and cast your eyes downward, running your fingers over the counter. "She's Latina, dark hair, smouldering dark eyes and big gorgeous lips."

Lauren smirked. "Oh so you have a type?"

You shrugged. "Not really, I mean I guess I find exotic looking girls really attractive, but when I first moved here I'd pretty much have sex with anyone."

Lauren's eyes widened in shock and she nodded slowly. "So you would go for me?" Lauren asked, quirking a teasing brow. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

"You're stunning Lauren, I'm sure you make your boyfriend very happy," you answered.

"Oh so you _would_ go for me?" She teased, poking your stomach. You squeaked and dodged her next poke. She kept bouncing towards you until she could tickle your stomach. You burst into laughter and kept telling her to stop but she just laughed as well and continued her attack.

Then the bell above the door sounded and you glanced towards the clock on the register. "We're closed," you called out.

"Is that your type?" Lauren mumbled. You glanced up to her and noticed her looking beyond you towards the door. You turned slowly and immediately your throat closed up at the sight of Santana walking in confidently towards the counter.

You automatically stepped backwards away from Lauren, unable to remove your gaze from Santana.

"Could you make an exception for me? I'm working late tonight," she stated. Her posture reeked confidence but the tone of her voice signalled to you that she was feeling just as vulnerable as you.

You cleared your throat and turned to Lauren, who was staring inquisitively at Santana. "I've got this, you can go home."

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Your voice came out a little higher than usual but thankfully neither girl commented. Lauren disappeared into the back room and you began making Santana a coffee. A minute later Lauren appeared and waved your way before exiting the store.

You placed the lid on the coffee cup when you were done and slid it over the counter towards Santana. She handed you some money and you quickly rounded up her change. When your finger tips ran across her palm you had to close your eyes momentarily due to how good it felt touching her again.

"I didn't realise the rumours were true," she spoke.

"What rumours? Did Lady Gaga really do a concert in outer space?"

One corner of her lips curved and she stepped back, staring at you. "Some women in the company were saying how you turned down my promotion to become a barista and I didn't believe it."

You shrugged simply and then began cleaning the coffee machine. Your eyes flickered up to Santana every now and then and noticed that she hadn't yet moved. In fact she was just looking at you, while holding her coffee in her hands.

"Brittany —"

You shut your eyes and clenched your jaw. "Don't."

Her expression softened. "I was just going to ask you for some sugar packets."

You blinked a couple times. "Oh." You reached next to the machine and grabbed a handful out, not really thinking about it. You dropped them into Santana's free hand and she nodded in thanks, before walking to the door.

"I like this look on you," she commented, "but I much prefer the loose blouse and tight skirts on you." She disappeared immediately after you spoke, leaving you speechless and also greatly frustrated. How could she so easily tease you like that after everything that had happened? You both clearly coped with things differently. While you were wallowing and constantly envisioning her face everywhere, she probably buried herself in work and diminished every emotion she had ;especially towards you. You didn't think it was fair, but then again, you made the decision to leave her.

You didn't know why you thought she was going to apologise again or make some massive declaration in your honour. You told her to work on herself and you hoped she was doing that. Or maybe she realised you weren't worth fighting for…

You grabbed your phone and texted Lauren that you would come out to Promise Bar tonight. Then you texted Tina asking if she was free. You needed as many distractions as possible.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello I hope you're all well. This is not an official break up. Well they weren't officially together but you know what I mean. Santana will work on her herself and try to win her love back, I'm thinking next chapter will be from her POV. Next update will be after Christmas, I hope you all have a magical time!


	17. Chapter 17

The building was quiet. It was perfect. I could actually focus. I had no meetings Monday so I could actually enjoy the weekend. _Fucking_ hell. How was I supposed to enjoy the weekend without her?

I spent this week busying myself in stupid work and trying to figure out ways to get over Brittany. But my damn mind kept playing tricks on me. Every time I heard a cheery voice out in the lobby I thought it was her coming back to me. When I witnessed a blonde girl in the gym struggling to lift fifteen kilo weights I immediately broke into a grin.

But Brittany wouldn't come back. I fucked up. When I started at this company I promised not to let anything or anyone get in the way of my goal. I wanted to make a name for myself and I have done was really nothing left for me to accomplish, especially since I didn't care about making my parents, especially my dad, proud anymore. I could quit now and be proud of everything I've done for the company. I could hand it off to some poor executive and hope they'd withhold my legacy.

Fuck. Who had I become? I was numb to romance until Brittany showed up. She was the most intriguing girl I had ever met and with one wrong move I lost her. I didn't deserve for her to wait for me. Even if I resign now, it wouldn't be enough to have a girl like her.

It was almost nine o'clock. I should get some rest. Or a drink. I headed out of the building straight to my car. I raced home, threw off my blazer and changed into more comfortable shoes. Then I called a cab and told the driver to make his way to my usual destination. I pulled out a flask from he garter under my skirt and took a large swig, earning a concerned look from the driver.

"I'm paying you to press your foot down and turn a wheel," I remarked.

I lifted my free hand to my hair and ruffled up my 'pristine work look'. A few minutes later we had arrived and I practically threw the man a bill and jumped out of the car. In less than ten seconds I was through the door of the popular club and making my way through drunken bodies towards my VIP booth. The moment I sat down, a waitress flocked to me asking what I wanted to drink, if I needed a minute or whether I wanted my usual.

But I didn't respond. In fact I didn't even pay her attention with my eyes, because they were too focused on Brittany. She was with someone familiar. The girl from her new place of employment.

They were dancing. Well, Brittany was. The other girl was dancing with a guy beside her. Brittany's eyes were closed but her long, slender fingers ran up her dress and curved underneath her breasts. I practically gasped for air just watching her. She was ineffably sexy, I couldn't handle it. I wanted to scream at her and ask her how the fuck she made me feel so fucking horny and desperate and inconsolable when she was around.

Fuck this. I stood up abruptly, almost knocking back the empty tray the waitress was carrying. Without taking my eyes off of Brittany, I walked through the crowd, making my way to the bathroom. I had to go to the toilet before leaving because getting a cab at this hour would be hell.

Without paying attention to anyone in my path I miraculously found an empty stall and slid down my underwear. The one thing I liked about Promise Bar was that they always kept the bathrooms clean.

"I'm sorry I gotta leave early but he's teasing me so much!"

"It's fine, honestly, I mean I've got Tina…"

"Didn't she throw up twenty minutes ago and go home?"

"Great," Brittany replied sighing.

"Are you sure it's okay I go?"

"I won't be staying too much longer anyway."

When I heard the main bathroom door shut I retreated from the stall I was in. Unfortunately Brittany hadn't left, only her friend. Brittany saw me through the mirror's reflection and almost looked amused.

"What a joke," she mumbled.

I furrowed my brows and folded my arms across my chest. "Excuse me?"

"Of course you're here," she turned to me, "of course I'm in this bathroom with you, we're both intoxicated and we'll probably do something we'll regret."

I wanted too. She was right. But she couldn't know that. I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't just after something intimate with her. I desired her mind, just as much as her body.

God, I missed her.

I bowed my head and moved past her towards the door. "Have a good night." Once I had opened it I didn't look back. I moved four steps past some people, intent on leaving the club at the moment.

But then I heard Brittany curse. I knew it was her; the airiness to her voice was evident. I turned around immediately and saw a young looking guy grip her arm and attempt to drag her over to his friends. Brittany struggled to release her arm and the moment her terrified eyes found mine, I surged forward and threw my fist in the air, introducing the stranger's jaw to my knuckles.

His head flew back and hit the wall behind him and his face screwed up in pain instantly. I pulled my arm back and raised my fist to my chest. My knuckles were throbbing. I didn't make eye contact with Brittany but I could tell she was looking at me.

In a haste I was hurried out of Promise Bar by a security guard. I stumbled forward from the force of the large man's push. Then I turned, hoping to see Brittany follow after me but there was no sight of her. She was still inside, probably drunk, not knowing what to do.

I couldn't go back in now. She was a big girl, she could deal with sleazy guys herself. No matter how much it made me sick to my stomach.

x

On Sunday afternoon I was surprised to get a text from Brittany. She asked me to meet her at the cafe; as she was just about to close up. I didn't have to go, but I wanted to know what she had to say.

She was going to make this more difficult than before, I knew it. She wouldn't manipulate me, she wasn't that type of person. I had to grow the fuck up and give her what she deserved. She wouldn't wait for me forever and I had to let her know finally, that maybe I wasn't worth waiting for.

Maybe I wasn't made for anyone. The only relationship worth anything in my life was with my career.

I kept the negative thoughts to the back of my mind as I got ready and left my house. I oddly wondered what Brittany would be wearing, but remembered that she had a uniform that was extremely fitting.

/

It felt like hours as I sat in my car, watching Brittany through the window of the cafe. She was wiping down tables, seemingly all alone in the shop. I finally mustered up the unconvincing courage I had within me and entered the store, capturing her attention immediately. She placed the cloth and spray down on the table and stood up right, staring at me in wonderment.

"Thanks for meeting with me," she said softly and I immediately wondered why she was being so formal.

"What's up?" I croaked, as I didn't even think of grabbing a drink this morning. I watched Brittany's eyes glide down to my hand as I raised it to scratch my opposite arm. Her eyes widened and she glided towards me with her arms outstretched.

"Santana have you taken care of this?" She asked, running her fingertips across my bruised knuckles.

I shrugged, avoiding her eyes. "Not really."

"Come here," she ordered, taking my wrist and gently guiding me behind the counter of the cafe, where there were two large sinks. She grabbed paper towel, then moved past me to the freezer, grabbing out an icepack. She wrapped it and then approached me again. I was beginning to get hot with her close. It just happened naturally and I couldn't help it.

I even felt my pussy grow wet just staring at her. I was such a goner.

"Why did you hit that guy the other night?"

My lips curved into a cynical smile and my head tilted sideways. "Why do you think?"

Brittany's hand was tightly gripped onto the ice pack around my hand. She didn't make a move, but her breathing changed. I chanced a look up at her and licked my lips, upon witnessing her lustful stare towards me.

"I can't stand it," I continued softly, "I saw him touch you, I saw your face and I just saw red," I sighed and placed my good hand on the counter, "I'm selfish because I don't want anyone touching you even if it's to make you feel pleasure, but I can't fucking decide what I want."

"Date me."

My head snapped up instantly, my brows dipping in shock at Brittany's abrupt statement. "What?"

"I don't work for you anymore so date me casually and see what happens," Brittany explained, "if you can't give me the time you give work then we'll know what to do."

"I can't promise you I'll be the best date," I responded weakly.

"You don't have to," Brittany began to smile, "just promise to make me happy."

x

I tried to stay positive about our date tonight. It was Sunday and all we were doing was going for ice cream. It was Brittany's choice. I didn't complain. It clearly would make Brittany happy and that was all I wanted.

But I couldn't get tomorrow off my mind. I had no meetings. I didn't need to worry about anything. But my father's genetics had worn me out. I'd become a perfectionist and incredibly anxious. I doubt I had any emotion left in me for a relationship. That was it.

By the time I picked Brittany up, all my worries disappeared. All she had to do was smile at me as she hopped into my car. I instantly felt relief, but also a lot of pressure on my shoulders. In just three days I had stuck up for Brittany, accepted her offer to date casually and was now going on a date with her.

This was like the defining moment of our lives together. It was almost as if this ice cream was deciding our fate.

_Oh fuck. _

Brittany's slender fingers ran up and down her thigh on the way to Orange County. I couldn't help but glance there every few minutes. She was definitely teasing me. But she naturally flirted, so I could have just been hoping.

We walked along the boardwalk and our hands occasionally brushed together. I saw hundreds of couples of all sexualities and they looked so comfortable. I couldn't understand it. But being with Brittany made it easier to understand I guess. With her I could actually reach my emotions.

We sat down at a bench stared out at the ocean. The waves were shy at most. It was peaceful. I felt the heat from Brittany's body overwhelm me after a while and I abruptly stood up and walked towards the wooden barricade. Unfortunately Brittany followed and stood against the wood, facing me.

"Are you surviving without an assistant?"

"I'm doing just fine," I replied flatly.

"Sounds like you're absolutely loving it," Brittany said sarcastically. I winked at her randomly and then bowed my head. "Be honest with me." Her voice was lower now. It felt like she moved closer to me and I didn't dare look up.

I released a huge sigh. "Yeah, okay, it sucks. But it's my fault."

Brittany grinned and nodded proudly. "Awesome."

I knew Brittany was just being Brittany. She was blunt but sincere. I watched her features glow, finally, because I didn't want to miss her smile.

"Hungry?"

Brittany's eyes lit up like a child and I was a goner again. She was beautiful, youthful, ineffable.

I think I…

/

I laughed so hard when Brittany asked the guy selling ice creams on the boardwalk for twelve scoops. He was almost about to do it when she quickly shook her head. After that incident we were both pretty quiet and awkward. I didn't know what I wanted to tell her and I think she ran out of ultimatums for me.

"I haven't been to Orange County before this," she said.

"I'm glad I could take you here first," I replied. I was glad. I was fucking ecstatic. Brittany chose to come here with me, knowing that I could potentially not be the one for her. That was when I knew she would always choose me. And at that moment I didn't have a choice any longer.

I think I…

/

We walked back to the car that evening just before dark and drove back to the city. By the time we pulled up in front of Brittany's house the moon had taken over the sky. I proceeded to turn the engine off. I was planning to speak but Brittany beat me to it.

"I want to get over you, but I can't."

I bit my lip and faced Brittany, watching her eyes skim across her lap and her teeth nip down on her bottom lip.

"My feelings haven't changed towards you," she added. "I'm not rushing you to make a decision because we can continue like this…I had fun," Brittany raised her shoulders slightly and hid a coy smile.

I licked my lower lip and took my seatbelt off. "I'll walk you to your door, it's only fair since this was our first date," I joked. Brittany rolled her eyes and exited the car with me.

I lagged behind her because I just wanted to really look at her. He longer sun kissed legs that were hugged at the thighs by denim shorts. The black tank top that hugged her petite waist and most likely stuck to her taut abs. She was a goddess.

Once I caught up with Brittany and we were both hovering by her front door, she looked almost shy, as though this really was the first time we had gone out together. I found it so endearing the way she looked at me.

I wanted her to also feel wanted. By me particularly.

I cost her a career. I couldn't give her a job again without returning to being in a secret relationship with her. We had so much to figure out. But I was ready for her. For all of it.

"You're all I want," I admitted, stepping closer to Brittany.

I noticed Brittany's throat move up and down. She was nervous. But she was hopeful.

"Santana," she breathed. I cupped her face and pushed her backwards. She hit the front door softly and her nose tickled mine.

"I think I…I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year! It's been 5 years since I started writing fan fiction, I seriously don't think I'll ever stop. This chapter was shorter than others because there's a part 2...Don't know when that will be out but it shouldn't take forever :) I don't know when this story will finish either...but most likely soon so I can conclude my other two ongoing stories *welp*


	18. Chapter 18

_"I think I…I love you."_

Your internal organs felt like they combusted. Your heart had shot up to your throat and you were positive you were about to collapse.

"What are you doing?" You wondered out loud.

Santana's eyebrows dipped momentarily. "I'm telling you that I love you, I've realised that I'm in love with you and want to be with you."

You placed your hands on Santana's chest, pushing her back slightly. "Why now? We've been at this for months and you thought you were ready last week but you weren't…What makes this time different?"

"I-I'm sure now, I swear," Santana whispered.

"Santana," you responded in a warning tone, "we only just went on a date…can't we just take it slow, I don't want you rushing your feelings again —"

Santana shook her head. "I don't want to waste anymore time. I want you."

"We have so much time though Santana," You reassured the woman you adored. "I swear it'll all be worth it if we take it slow."

Santana pursed her lips and glanced down, before staring back up at you. "I want to kiss you."

"Slow," you repeated softly. "Please."

"Do you even want me anymore?" Santana asked, her expression shifting to one of bewilderment.

You tilted your head to the side. "Of course I do, I love you and my feelings haven't changed…But you're sure of your career, then you're sure you want to be with me and I don't want to dive into anything serious with you until I know for sure you won't just run off."

"Fucking hell Britt," Santana removed her hands from your face and stepped back, "I fucking love you and I'm sorry for being a jerk about my career that I've worked years to build up, but I couldn't let that go so fast."

"But you could let me go? That easily..."

"I had to clear my head, I didn't want to make a hasty decision about my career without thinking it out properly," Santana reasoned.

You bowed your head. "I'm sorry for pushing you. I don't want you to feel like I forced you to choose me."

One corner of Santana's lips curved up. "I chose my career for another week while I decided on who would replace me. But I choose you for life."

You inhaled shakily and walked forward, running your fingers along Santana's cheek. "I'm picking you up after work tomorrow and we're going on our second date. I want to know the real Santana, not the one I spent time with at work…even though she was a really good kisser," you added, scrunching up your face cutely.

"Hell yeah I was…and I still am if you wanna give me a little sugar," Santana leaned forward, but you shook your head.

"Slow," you whispered, giggling. Santana rolled her eyes and began to walk backwards.

"Am I picking you up tomorrow night?"

You shook your head. "I'll come and get you from work."

Santana grinned. "See you then gorgeous."

x

You clocked off your shift early so you ran home and quickly got dressed into tight acid wash jeans and a white crop top. You flipped your hair to the side before getting back into your car and driving back towards the city, where you'd be meeting Santana.

You were honestly a little concerned about going back into the company. A lot of people knew of you and they would most likely ask where you've been since You didn't really give anyone there an explanation. You didn't even talk to Paul properly and he was the one that you felt you owed an explanation to.

In no time you were in front of the company building, about to step in front of the automatic doors. A few familiar faces rushed past you outside, not noticing you. You thought that was a good start.

You walked inside straight towards the elevator and noticed Paul standing near the magazine rack. You picked a gum wrapper from your pocket and threw it, nailing him in the head. He turned around grimacing, but upon seeing the culprit, his features softened and you waited until he was right in front of you to talk.

"Missed me?"

He grinned. "I missed seeing you do one rep in the gym before giving up."

You feigned shock and hit him in the chest. "You've got an attitude now that I'm not working here."

"Yeah why is that? You kind of just disappeared…"

The elevator dinged and you turned around, sighing. You walked inside with Paul and tapped your fingers on the railing. "It's a long story. Santana and I…we just couldn't work it out."

He nodded. "So what's the reason you're back here?"

You pursed your lips and rolled your eyes. "Trying to work it out with Santana."

"Well, I happen to have overheard some women from the fourteenth floor talking about a possible promotion…"

"Santana did say she was thinking about finding a replacement."

"What is she going to do after this? She's still young, how is she going to have income?" Paul questioned.

You sighed. "I totally didn't think of that…God I've been so selfish."

"I heard you were working at the cafe? Maybe you could get Santana a job th—" Paul's eyes widened and he puffed out his cheeks. "Scratch that."

Your face scrunched up and you giggled softly before sighing heavily. "I can't believe this is my life. I always thought I'd have a humble family by twenty eight, live in the suburbs, two kids on honour roll…"

Paul quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Nope," you answered bluntly.

"Well you probably thought everything would go smoothly when you moved out here," Paul began, "you probably thought you wouldn't be hired by a successful businesswoman and you definitely didn't think you'd fall in love with each other and have a secret relationship…"

"What's your point?"

"I'm just saying life has adventurous plans for you that you might never see coming and Santana was clearly one of them. You both should just let things flow, don't force anything," he explained and you immediately felt a sense of warmth. His words were sincere and comforting and you were so glad you ran into him again.

Eventually the elevator dinged again and you hugged Paul goodbye. Then in a matter of moments you were on your old floor, stepping out and preparing to meet the judgemental eyes of the receptionist. But you didn't. It was a new girl behind the desk and she grinned towards you so brightly you had to close your eyes for fear of permanent blindness.

"How can I help you darlin'?" She greeted.

"Uh, um I'm meeting Santana — um Miss. Lopez."

**"**Brittany right?" You nodded. "I've heard a bit about you."

You pinched your lips together and crossed your legs. "I um, I'm early."

"Don't worry hun, she's probably waiting for you all giddy," the woman explained and you couldn't help but grin at her. You walked towards the two large mahogany doors you remember dreading on your first day working here. You pushed them open and immediately noticed Santana in the corner of the room on her sofa, pen between her teeth and notepad on her lap.

"Hey you," you greeted her. Her eyes snapped up and she practically leapt off the sofa.

"You're early, not that I'm complaining," she said, walking over to you. She stopped right in front of you and you held your lips in a thin line, unsure of what to do. She was obviously having an internal struggle as well, then eventually ended up stepping back, probably knowing she would kiss you if she stared at you any longer.

You watched her eyes float around your face for a few seconds before she shyly smiled down at the floor and then turned away. You found it so overwhelming when she was nervous or shy. You felt that a sense of pride knowing that you could make her feel something, anything.

"You look really good," she said as she packed up her bag.

"You do too," you admired her suit, "I missed seeing you in your business gear." She chuckled and turned the light off on her desk before facing you again. "Ready?" You asked.

Santana took a deep breath before leaning forward and placing a soft lingering kiss against your cheek. You closed your eyes until you felt the absence of her mouth and smiled warmly at her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

You shook your head slightly. "It's okay." You had to admit you missed being close to her, touching her and kissing her. Just being around made you desperate for her touch again and you weren't sure if you wanted to go slow anymore. "I-I don't really have anything planned for our date."

Santana pinched her lips in thought. "We could go back to my place…" She suggested. You nodded simply in response and followed Santana out of the office to the elevator.

"Does your back hurt anymore?" You joked. Santana sent you a playful glare and you chuckled.

Once the elevator reached the ground floor, you both walked out to your cars and you told Santana you'd follow her even though you knew how to get there. When you arrived, you parked on the street, watching Santana park in her driveway. You forgot how elegant and modern her home was. You locked your car and walked up to the front door waiting for her.

She was rummaging through her back seat and eventually found what she was looking for. When she approached you she was wearing that shy smile again and your heart immediately started beating faster.

"I got you something small," she pulled out a unicorn keychain, "I saw it and I immediately thought of you because unicorns are special and unique and so are you…" She explained.

"Santana," you breathed. "You didn't have to…"

She shrugged. "I just thought you'd appreciate something like this more than an expensive piece of jewellery or a cliche bouquet of flowers."

"Santana it's cute, just like you and I love it!" You beamed. She bit her lip and shyly looked away, but you tilted her face towards you again and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth.

You heard her intake a sharp breath. You pulled back and allowed her to unlock her door and you followed her inside while hooking your new keychain onto your car keys. You placed them down along with your purse on the side table in the foyer, before following Santana upstairs.

"I have a balcony outside my room if you want to have some dinner out there," she explained, turning the corner once she got to the landing.

You were shocked at the spaciousness of her bedroom. She had an ensuite, a walk-in closet and a huge king size bed with a Bob Marley poster above it on the wall.

"Santana can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she said, turning to face you after placing her bag on her bed.

"Why do you live alone in such a big house?" The atmosphere became quite tense and you weren't sure if you asked the wrong question. It felt like you were on your first date with a woman you'd known a day. It was such a weird vibe you couldn't describe it.

"I um, my parents kicked me out when I became the head of the company. I was renting a small place for six months but then I kind of wanted to indulge myself when I earned enough," she explained. "It's kind of embarrassing I know."

"No it's not," you shook your head, "I didn't mean to sound condescending."

"I mean I loved living alone, having a quiet house to myself," she shrugged, "but I do wish I could share this house with someone," she glanced up at you, "I'll probably be here now more often."

"What's um, what's happening with your replacement?"

"Her name is Mercedes Jones, she was an executive on her floor that I'd been paying close attention to and she's got a lot in common with me," Santana explained.

"Does she have a massive ego too?" You asked with a smirk. Santana's jaw dropped and she kicked her shoes off before charging towards you. You held your arms up and she grasped your hands, pushing you backwards until you were up against the wall.

"Take that back," she said softly.

"Nope," you replied chuckling.

"Britt," she warned.

You smirked and bit your lip. "Yes Miss. Lopez?" You watched Santana's eyes turn a shade darker and her grip on your hands tightened as she moved forward and pressed her entire body against you. Slowly your smirk faded and you swallowed thickly as the tension surrounded both of you.

"Still want to take things slow?"

"No," you whispered before surging forward and capturing her lips. Santana moaned and slammed your hands back against the wall, trapping you. You tightened your lips against hers and when you pulled back a loud popping sound emitted through the room. "Are you sure?" You asked your former boss.

She loosened her grip on your hands and placed them on either side of your face. "I love you Brittany."

Santana meant it, you could tell. She was looking at you like you were her everything and you were looking at her relaying a silent message that you would be hers for as long as she'd have you.

"I love you too." You gripped her waist and pulled her against you. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes and you plunged your tongue between her lips. You missed her taste and touch so much that it felt like you were flying now that you finally had her back.

She made you feel ineffable. You couldn't write a big enough book about her if you tried. You just wouldn't know what to say. Someone would have to dissect your mind to truly know what Santana made you feel.

Your tongue slid around her mouth as if trying to rekindle the spark you left behind last time. Santana groaned into your mouth and sucked on your bottom lip greedily. It made your head spin. You pushed her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and then you lifted her in the air, making her legs wrap around your waist. You then turned around and sat on the bed and Santana automatically rolled her body against yours.

You stopped kissing Santana and yanked her blazer down her arms, before kissing the exposed skin of her collarbone. She threw her head back and whimpered as your teeth bit down hard. You didn't know what had come over you. It was almost like Santana turned you into this desperate sex machine. You craved her and you wanted to show her how much

Santana ran her fingers through your hair and kissed the top of your head. You continued bruising her skin until the blazer slid off of her. You then flipped her so she was lying down on the bed looking up at you through lidded, dazed eyes.

In the next few minutes you unclasped her bra and threw her shirt to the ground. She was now only in suit pants and it turned you on beyond anything. You hooked your finger at the top of her pants and pulled her so she was now sitting up. You smirked and kissed her passionately, cupping one side of her face with your free hand.

When you pulled back she followed your lips blindly. You stuck two fingers in your mouth and then unbuttoned her pants before sliding your hand beneath them and her underwear. Her eyes shot open and she sucked in a sharp breath when your fingers made contact with her sensitive clit.

She clawed her fingers up your back, effectively making your crop top rise. You threw it off and then pulled her pants all the way down. You then unzipped your jeans and threw them to the floor among the pile of clothes. Now both in your underwear, you crawled up her body and Santana crawled backwards on the bed until her head hit the pillow.

"I want you so bad," you whispered.

"Take me" she breathed, "I'm yours."

You gripped her waist against and forced her to sit up and face you. Then you pulled her underwear all the way off before removing your own. She looked down, glancing between your legs and appearing as though she hadn't seen you naked before.

Technically this wasn't the first time you'd be making love to her. You thought that you would be officially a couple after that night at the lake house. And even though it took you both some time to get back to this place of complete fulfilment, you knew it was worth it.

You hooked your leg over Santana's then placed the other underneath her other leg. Your cores met and she gasped softly, gripping your neck. "Britt," she whispered.

"San," you murmured back.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against yours. You rolled into her and she mirrored your actions. In no time you had both worked out a rhythm and kept your pace slow as your centres rubbed together.

"Fuck," you breathed. Santana's hand slammed against your thigh and you picked up your pace along with her. You felt that familiar sensation built inside you, the tingling overwhelming your clit. You knew it wouldn't take long because Santana had an odd effect on your body.

When you climaxed, your mouth dropped open and you clasped the back of her neck and continued rubbing against her. Santana's teeth were clenched together and she began to sweat. She hadn't orgasmed yet and you tried to fasten your pace again for her. Her head fell back as she held her core against you in a specific spot.

"Don't stop," she husked. You didn't. Not until she was unravelling against you. She fell forward and screeched and cursed under her breath when she climaxed.

You smiled. "Best second date ever."


	19. Chapter 19

You were up the following morning before Santana, so you decided to be creepy and just stare at her. She was _finally _yours. It was official. You were a couple and you were going to be able to step out in public holding hands, kissing and doing lame, grossly romantic stuff.

"I'm flattered, but you're creeping me out a little," Santana mumbled, wearing a smirk.

You chuckled and buried your head in the pillow beside her. Then you felt a light tickle down your spine and you moaned embarrassingly.

"You lookin' for some sugar in the morning Britt?" She teased. You shook your head against the pillow and then rolled away from her, still chuckling.

"How about we have a cute breakfast on the balcony?" You suggested, craning your neck to see her.

"Aw," she pouted, "no morning kisses?"

You grinned and crawled back over to her, brushing your nose against hers, causing her to pull that adorable scrunchy face. "Not before we brush our teeth."

x

"So how come you have a new receptionist on your floor?" You asked after swallowing your toast.

"I realised after some inner soul searching that I only hired her because she was hot," Santana admitted, "so many fucking men come into the company for business and stay for pleasure," she added, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Was your receptionist a prosthetic?" You wondered.

Santana snorted. "No Britt, she wasn't a prostitute. I'm just saying she was eye candy, but very good at her job." Santana shrugged and stared out into the sky. "I just needed to grow up and change a few things before I officially resigned."

"Your new receptionist looks experienced," you said innocently. Santana turned to you with her eyebrows raised. "Not like that," you squealed, slapping her hand on the table.

"I'm packing the rest of my things in the office up today," Santana changed the topic. She once again had that solemn look on her face as she stared away from the house. You followed her gaze and wondered why you hadn't looked out at the view before.

Probably because the view across from you was more captivating.

You licked your lips and raked your fingers over Santana's knuckles. "Want me to help you?"

Santana nodded as a content smile appeared on her lips. She turned her hand over and allowed you to secure yours in hers.

"Have you decided what you're plan for another job is going to be?"

"No," Santana responded honestly. "I just know that if it's in another office it has to be a humble space where people actually want to be there and respect each other."

"That sounds like a dream," you replied sarcastically. You shared a smile with your now girlfriend, before you both grabbed your empty plates and walked inside.

"I don't think I'd ever return to the company," Santana sighed, "I mean my dad built that place and I looked up to him, then he cheated on my mom and if I'm still associated with it then I'm associated with him…I love my parents but I need to find my own two feet," she added.

You grinned brightly and grabbed the brunette's plate from her, placing both yours and hers on the bed. "You don't need feet when you've got me," you picked Santana up bridal style and spun her around. Her head fell back as she laughed and she hooked her hands around your neck in fear of falling.

Once you were starting to lose balance you stopped spinning and planted your feet on the ground while Santana's eyes popped open. "Britt, we just ate!"

"Oops," you mumbled, blushing slightly. Santana cupped your cheek and leaned into you, placing a firm kiss on your mouth. She caught your pink bottom lip between her fuller lips and sucked softly before releasing the flesh.

"Come on, carry me to the shower, you smell like jam."

x

You were hit with nostalgia once again as you roamed through the almost completely deserted company building. When you reached your girlfriend's floor, you felt nerves overwhelm you. You didn't really know why.

All you were doing was helping Santana pack the last of her belongings before she officially left. It didn't entirely feel real. That was probably it. You were about to start your life with this woman who was about to have to start a career all over again. You couldn't help but feel completely responsible for it, because if it weren't for you moving out to LA, Santana would have probably retired from this job in old age.

But would she have been happy? Was it fate that you entered her life and turned each other's world's upside down. It was nothing but harmless flirting in the beginning, but clearly something between you built without you both knowing it.

You were happy Santana was yours and you were positive Santana felt the same.

When the elevator doors opened you immediately noticed Santana speaking with a woman you'd never seen before. Santana turned in your direction at the sound of the elevator and immediately grinned.

"Hey baby," she greeted you, walking over and wrapping you in a warm hug. You couldn't help but blush at the adorable pet name as you squeezed her waist.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce," the woman quirked a brow, "I knew it."

Santana released you and rolled her eyes, turning towards the woman who was eyeing you while smirking.

"Britt, this is Mercedes," Santana introduced finally. Your mouth formed an 'o' shape and you politely walked over and held out your hand.

Mercedes eyed your movements amusedly before fist bumping your hand. "So did you quit cause you two were bangin'? Or did you want to bang your boss so you quit?"

"Mercedes," Santana scolded.

"Um," you muttered. You didn't know what you could and couldn't say to this woman, so you just remained silent.

"I'm just playin'," Mercedes sent you a bright grin, "girl don't worry your secret is none of my business."

You smiled. "It's not a secret anymore because we can bang in public," your eyes widened, "I mean date…"

Mercedes snorted. "Sure, okay." She turned to Santana. "Alright girl I'm heading home, thanks for giving me a heads up with the next two weeks."

"No problem," Santana embraced the darker girl, "and remember what I told you?"

"If I'm unsure about something, it's probably not right," the woman recited.

Santana grinned. "Oh I've groomed you well."

You lifted your hand to cover your mouth and Mercedes pulled a face at you. She hugged you before she left, whispering in your ear to 'get it girl'. You weren't sure what 'it' was, so you just pursed your lips in response and watched her disappear behind the elevator doors.

"Okay," Santana clapped her hands together, "I've just got a few boxes to take down to the car and then I'm done."

"Awesome," you mumbled, following her into the office.

You noticed that the desk was clear but that was really all that changed. There were indeed two boxes already packed but nothing else needed to be cleared out. Santana walked up to her desk and turned around, sitting slightly on the edge of it.

You caught her gaze and she smirked at you, sending you a secret message. You weren't really there to pack…

"Santana…" you begin to object until you noticed that she was already undoing the buttons on her shirt. She opened it and then rested her palms back on the desk.

"Yes?" She responded and her smirk disappeared, although you could tell exactly what she was thinking through her playful stare.

You bit your bottom lip and instinctively looked behind you. You knew that the entire floor and almost all of the company was deserted. You also knew that people would still recognise you and if by chance someone came barging in, Santana would receive a public shaming, despite her resigning.

You walked to the door and locked it, shoving it forward slightly to see if it was indeed securely locked. When you turned back around Santana was still in the same spot with her head tilted right slightly. You knew your cheeks were red, and you had no idea why you were nervous.

It definitely wasn't the first time; in general with her or in the company building. You slowly approached her and took her hands in your own. She blew a long breath from her nose and tried to make you look into her eyes by tilting her head forward. When you did she smiled really small and you smiled back because her dimples appeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I don't know," you murmured.

"Come here," she tugged on your hands and your bodies met. Your eyes flickered down to her cleavage, then back up to meet her eyes and they were darker, yet warm. "What happened to the Brittany that jumped my bones here months ago?"

"She still wants to jump your bones," you replied giggling. Santana leaned back slightly and raised a challenging eyebrow at you.

"Yeah?"

You tucked your lips in your mouth and leaned in. "Yes, Miss Lopez."

(listen to either How will I know by Sam Smith or Loveeeeeee Song by Rihanna for a more sensual time - but not in public!)

You detoured down to her neck and licked along her jaw, sucking on her pulse point. Santana's eyes immediately closed and she arched her back on the desk, effectively making her shirt spread further apart. You nipped at her skin and pulled back, watching her chest rise and fall heavily.

You yanked the shirt open completely and pulled it off of her, leaving her in just a bra. "Britt," she breathed and you gripped her waist hard, forcing your centres together through your clothes.

"Yeah baby?" You whispered, leaning in again. Santana cupped your face and ran her thumb along your lips.

"I am so fucking in love with you."

"God," you breathed, "I love when you say that."

Santana hummed and rested her forehead against yours. You ran your hands up her back and gently unclasped her bra, letting the garment fall down her body. Her breath hitched when your fingers gingerly ran up her torso and cupped her breasts.

"And I love you so much too," you whispered against her lips before kissing them hard. Santana blindly reached down to your pants where the zip was and guided it down. You bit down on her lip and pushed against her, forcing her to arch her back. You used one hand under her left thigh and the other behind her lower back to lift her on the desk and she whimpered into your mouth.

Your tongues slid across one another's hotly as Santana's hand slithered beneath your underwear. You were taken by surprise when she didn't waste any time in entering two fingers inside you. You sucked in a sharp breath and released her lips for just a second.

You moaned and gripped her waist tightly, digging your nails across her skin. You plunged your tongue between her lips and she whimpered in return, halting the movement of her fingers. You took the opportunity to step forward so that you were completely against the desk between her legs.

You ran your hands up to cup her breasts and Santana ditched kissing to tilt her head back. "Fucking hell Britt," she cursed breathlessly.

You leaned forward and bit her left nipple gently before flicking your tongue over it. Santana chewed on her bottom lip and it was then you realised you lost the pressure between your thighs. You smirked as you moved to Santana's other breast and sucked greedily on it, all the while tracing your right hand up her thighs.

When you reached her underwear your mind turned to mush. She was completely soaked. You pulled back and lifted her slightly off the desk to tear the underwear off. You leaned forward and sucked on Santana's bottom lip, tugging it slightly then releasing it. Santana's eyes were lidded as you ducked down and pulled her forward slightly.

You bit her inner thigh and you heard her hiss loudly. Then without wasting anymore time (even though you had a whole life time with her) you moved up to her soaking folds and ran your tongue up them. You repeated the process again and again until you felt her clit start to swell and harden. You then plunged your tongue inside Santana and she released a choked moan while grabbing your hair and pulling it roughly.

It just spurred you on and made you rougher with her. You entered two fingers and held them deep inside of her, while flicking your tongue against her clit.

"Britt," she choked, "stop teasing!"

"Sorry," you husked against her and opened your mouth to suck on her clit. Santana cried out in pleasure and you pumped your finger hard and fast inside of her. Minutes ago you were such a shy cupcake and now you were making your girlfriend cum down your fingers…Santana definitely had an addicting effect on you.

"Fuck," she squealed, her thighs clenching against your waist. She grabbed onto your shoulders and hunched forward, resting her forehead against your shoulder.

You pulled your hand from her underwear and placed your fingers into your mouth, tasting her. You closed your eyes and sighed contently. Santana raised her head and kissed your collarbone before fully retracting her body.

She stared at you, her eyes still lidded, and smiled lovingly.

"I think you're ready to go," you said, popping your fingers from your lips.

x

"I don't get how fucking hard it is to find a something in LA that isn't high profile," Santana grumbled. You placed a third coffee down for her and folding the dish towel in your apron.

"Work here," you suggested casually.

"Come on Britt," Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well you need a job to keep you going financially," you replied back simply.

She screwed her face up. "I'm fine financially I just need something to do with my time."

"Why don't you start a new hobby if you already have money?" You wondered out loud. Santana pinched her lips together and locked her phone, before sighing into her hands. "Never mind," you mumbled, walking away behind the counter.

Santana had been in a rut for four days and it wasn't helping that she absolutely had no life outside of work because she came and sat at the same table complaining.

You were there for her as much as you could be but you didn't want to lose your job. Even though your boss knew Santana well, he was starting to become a little agitated at how she made a huge noise every time she was frustrated which disturbed customers and slightly embarrassed you.

Lauren would laugh and you found that comforting but also awkward. She smirked at you as you approached the coffee machine and you just rolled your eyes in response, not really in the mood to discuss your girlfriend any further.

"Fucking horse shit!" Santana yelled in the distance.

You clenched your jaw and faked a smile while continuing to work, knowing that this was going to be life for a while.

x

"Everything will work out Santana," you reassured your girlfriend as you walked her to the door. "I'll be out in a second okay?"

She pouted at you but nodded, kissing your lips softy. You skipped back inside to grab your belongings and Lauren was leaning up against one of the shelves looking at her phone with knitted brows.

"What's up?"

"My friend wants me to come out this weekend but my boyfriend isn't feeling well," she explained.

"Do you want him to go with you or does he want you to stay with him?" You questioned.

She just shrugged and locked her phone. "He's a big baby. I'm going out."

You snorted. "Have fun."

"A bunch of my old college friends are coming, you should too."

"No I'm okay, I should be with Santana and help her find a job," you said politely.

Lauren pouted and poked your chest. "Come on."

You shook your head. "The pout only works on Santana."

"Ouch," she laughed. You walked out of the cafe, allowing Lauren to close up. Once you were in your car with Santana, she immediately tangled her fingers with yours and smiled your way.

"I'm sorry about today."

"Don't be babe," you replied softly, "I get that it's frustrating having to start all over."

"Maybe I should take you up on that hobby offer," she said smoothly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sex is my favourite hobby," you smiled, "I hope that's what you were suggesting."

"Yes Britt," she giggled. "Let's go home and practice," she winked. Your expression froze as you realised what she just said and once she registered her own words she clasped her mouth shut.

Your lips slowly raised. "Which home?"

Santana blushed. "I could stay at yours tonight."

"And the next night?" You suggested, attempting to hide your giddy smile.

"How about forever?" She replied. "I could sell my house, save the money, take you around the world and then find a permanent home with you."

"Sant—"

"I love you," she cut you off, grazing your right cheek with her fingers. You chewed on your bottom lip and smiled dreamily at her.

"I love you too, let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is the last...but there will be a sequel! This is the first time I'm writing a sequel to any of my stories so I hope you stick around :)


	20. Chapter 20

You were just cleaning up the last table at work when you heard your phone's obnoxiously loud ringtone. Sighing, you placed the cutlery and cups on the counter, before retreating to the small room where you kept your belongings.

Staring at the screen you were slightly surprised to see an Ohio area code on the screen. Your parents would normally be asleep at this time.

"Hello?"

x

_**Previous Day**_

Santana had been following you around the bathroom all morning. Not that there was much space to shuffle around in…She poked at your waist and then once you had turned around to scold her, she trapped you swiftly against the sink.

Your aim was to be the bigger person but Santana was staring at you through sultry eyes and it completely compelled you to act the opposite. You surged forward and nipped her plump bottom lip. She squeaked and gripped your hips, pressing your bodies flush together.

"How's about you skip work tomorrow Brits and we have an extra day together." Santana's words came out more like a statement - one that you could not deny. You moistened your lips and nodded, feeling Santana slip her hands down your lower back.

"How's about I go to work and earn us some money," you replied, a small smile playing at your lips. Just big enough to show Santana you're messing around. She pouted directly at you and your eyes drop down to her lips again, before you leaned forward and poked your tongue out. You licked her lips and she parted them, gasping lightly.

You smirked as though her noises gave your a bright green light to pleasure her. You knew she wanted it but you adored teasing her until she was begging.

It had been like that for the past couple nights. You thought about how romantic you'd been since quitting Santana's former company. While you were both working there you were like rabbits, and you missed that. You didn't know how to bring it up though, but last week when you were outside Santana texted you from upstairs.

It was a nude photo of herself with two fingers inside of her and you were instantly thrown back to your pubescent years. Since then you and Santana had found different ways to tease each other. She was more of a morning person than you, which frustrated you to no end. You woke up the past couple mornings to her breathing heavily against your neck and eventually grinding into your ass.

It was an incredible feeling. One that you could never dismiss, no matter how tired you were.

So right now as you had Santana practically begging for it with her eyes, you walked forward so she had no choice but you move back. When she hit the glass door of the shower you gripped her thighs and lifted her up. With one hand you opened the shower door and stepped inside. All of your clothes were still on.

Santana shut her mouth to swallow heavily, then her lips parted and you felt your underwear soak immediately. Such a simple action. You fucking loved her. You released her thighs and she stood in front of you, her back against the wall. You blindly reached over to the tap and twisted so the water turned on. You made sure it was warm, before you touched your girlfriend again.

You pulled her closed and allowed the water to douse her entirely. Droplets fell from her pouty lips and you bit your own lip in excitement. Santana closed her eyes and tilted her head back. It was all happening in slow motion. It was marvellous.

You reached for her singlet and pulled it down, as you'd done many times before. You loved the view of her tits popping out, and the fact that they were soaking wet made it even more enticing. You leaned down and sucked on Santana's breasts, while her hands clawed blindly at your stomach. You gasped and licked up the entirety of her neck until you reached her jaw.

You bit down hard and Santana's face screwed up in pain and pleasure. She released a choked moan and it was like some melancholy acoustic music to your ears. Your heart was racing and you were sure hers was at the same speed.

It was insane how much you could make each other feel still. It hadn't been a year yet and you were nowhere close to being over the honeymoon stage, but surely you should have gotten over this urgent need for a sexual battle…

Santana's hands flew to your face and gripped your head so that you faced her and she plunged her tongue deep inside your mouth. You moaned inwardly. You were so fucking horny. You slipped your hand down her wet shorts before she could make another melodic noise.

Instantly you felt her thick wetness stick to your fingers. She gasped into your mouth when you dug your fingers inside her and pressed your fingertips to her inner walls. She stilled and rose on her toes, her mouth falling open. You tilted your head and bit her jaw again, lighter this time because you were focusing on her pussy.

Your thumb made contact with her swollen clit and she squeaked again. Her mouth remained open and her eyes squeezed shut, as if to focus entirely on the feeling you were giving her. After a minute she started to thrust against your hand so you pumped your fingers hard but slow inside of her.

"Brittany," she whined, "I'm gonna cum…" Her voice trailed off, becoming quieter as her expression changed. She jutted her hips forward and you realised that you had hit the spot. She moaned again as you pressed against the flesh and moved your thumb agonisingly slow against her clit.

You moved your free hand up to her cheek and caressed it, softly enough to confuse her. Santana opened her eyes and watched you intently. You were biting your bottom lip and gyrating against her, slow enough that could soak in every single sensation.

Your thumb grazed her bottom lip, while your other thumb continued its back and forth motions against her throbbing clit.

"I love you," you whispered. She swallowed deeply and bit extra hard on your thumb as she felt release.

x

What turned into a quick fuck, morphed into an all day love making session. You weren't complaining. At all. In fact you spurred her on the second you were done with her in the shower. Then you moved to the wall of her room, then her bed and stayed there until now.

It was reaching dinner time and you'd planned to go out to a restaurant which featured tango dancing. It was more of a club, but you had a feeling Santana was trying to tame the place down so that you wouldn't be anxious about it.

You hadn't danced in a long time and if you were going to in the future, you'd want it to be with your girlfriend.

Once you had gotten dressed, you both headed to the car and drove fifteen minutes to the club. There was a balcony area, a long winding bar and a huge dance floor.

You knew you'd be occupying that within a few minutes as Santana was eager to show you her moves. This was definitely something different. Romantic yet sensual. You hadn't seen Santana dance yet, especially this type of dancing. It was the sexiest of all, you knew from experience. But you didn't want to show off just yet. There weren't too many people dancing yet and as much as you wanted to feel Santana against you, you could wait.

She took your hand and led you towards a small round table. A waitress came over straight away and Santana ordered two drinks for the both of you. You took her hand and lifted it to your lips, brushing her knuckles across your mouth and causing her to blush.

She was dressed to kill tonight. Your eyes automatically wandered down to her chest, which was practically bare from the spaghetti strap low cut red dress she had on. You had on a similar black one but it showed more of your back than front. Santana caught you ogling and smirked, positioning her body so that her breasts pushed together.

You rolled your eyes, biting your lip and turned away. "You're too damn hot," you said.

"Too hot?" She questioned with a raised brow. Her smirk was still planted firmly on her lips. She knew what she did to you.

"You heard me," you replied, smiling with your head down. When you received your drinks, Santana practically swallowed hers in one go.

She then turned to look towards the dance floor and you followed her gaze. The lights dimmed and a few couples were making there way to the middle of the floor.

Santana met your gaze and bit her bottom lip. You sipped the last bit of your drink and stood up, leading her over to the dance floor. Santana automatically placed her hands on your waist but you grasped them and moved them to your shoulders. You wanted to lead.

You never dropped your gaze as you gripped her waist and brought your bodies together. Immediately you began swaying your hips and guiding her. You twirled and dipped her in time with the music. She had a huge grin on her face the entire time. You wish you could take a picture of her in that moment.

When the beat picked up, Santana dropped her hands from your shoulders and turned around. She pushed her ass into your front and began grinding fast and hard. Your breathing picked up instantly and you kept up with her.

You were practically having sex through dance. Your body was on fire, you felt yourself begin to sweat and when Santana turned her head and tilted it back, you noticed the droplets of sweat cascade down her neck.

You sucked in a sharp breath and placed your hands on her stomach. You used one hand to bunch up her dress and then thrusted against her. Thankfully everyone was pretty much dancing the same way so no one would judge you.

You ran your hand up Santana's stomach to her breasts and gripped her left one greedily. She moaned lightly and you practically growled in her ear.

"Brittany," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much," she panted.

You closed your eyes and brushed your lips against her ear. "I love you Santana."

After an hour and a half of dancing and more drinks, you decided to head back home with Santana in toe. You were both very drunk and decided to catch a cab home. Santana said she would walk half an hour in the morning to retrieve her car, but you told her you would go with her.

She immediately declined as you had to start work early the next day. You decided, in a drunken haze, that she was correct and flopped onto the bed. Santana collapsed next to you, wearing nothing and cuddled up against you.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around her. "Thank you for tonight, I had a really good time."

"Mm, you're welcome Britt Britt."

A minute later of staring into the spinning ceiling, you fell asleep with Santana in your arms.

x

Your shift the following day was extremely busy in the beginning, however, as the afternoon approached it started dwindling down.

A few customers were ordering their afternoon coffee for the ride home from work in order to stay awake. You were the last one in the shop by five o'clock, so you decided you would text Santana and ask if she wanted to meet you at work to go for a walk by the pier nearby.

You were just cleaning up the last table at work when you heard your phone's obnoxiously loud ringtone. Sighing, you placed the cutlery and cups on the counter, before retreating to the small room where you kept your belongings.

Staring at the screen you were slightly surprised to see an Ohio area code on the screen. Your parents would normally be asleep at this time.

"Hello?"

"Brittany Pierce?"

"Yes."

"Brittany, my name is Sargent Dylan. You're the only child of the Pierces?"

"What's wrong?" Your heart started to race.

"Brittany your parents were in an accident. Your father…he's…"

"What?!"

"Your father was found deceased at the scene and your mother is in a critical state."

"I'm — I'm sorry?" You were panting at this point. Inconsolable.

"Brittany you will need to come to Ohio as soon as possible."

You weren't thinking of anything but your parents as you raced out of the shop after hanging up the phone. You drove all the way to the airport, with the clothes on your back and the small bag of your belongings on your shoulder.

Just over four hours later, you were in a cab on the way to the hospital. You watched your mom, hooked up to machines, breathing quaintly. The doctor said she was brain damaged and would need special care from now on.

You couldn't afford the special care he was talking about. You knew what you had to do.

At that moment you remembered you had a girlfriend. You began weeping at your mother's side, knowing that this would not only change your life but Santana's as well.

x

You knocked twice softly on Santana's door the following day. You had fifty eight missed calls from her. You didn't sleep. You advised the doctors of your situation and what you had to do. They said your mother would be in good care for now.

Santana swung the door open and she wore the biggest scowl. You were too tired to even argue, but you had to explain and as you were about to, Santana snatched your phone from your hand. She threw it hard against the wall and stepped towards you.

"Since you don't use it I guess you won't be need it," she spoke sternly.

You were too tired to care about your phone.

"My parents Santana," you said softly, tears welling in your eyes. She narrowed her eyes at you and gripped your shoulders.

"What about them?"

"They…they…" You collapsed forward into her and she fell back onto the tiles.

"Brittany," she whispered frantically. "Baby, what happened?"

You blinked a few times. "They were in an accident."

"Baby," she whispered and held you against her. "It's going to be okay."

You shook your head and pushed her away. "No it's not! My dad is dead and my mother is — is — fucking hell!"

"Britt —"

"I need to get my things," you stood up and ran past Santana, up to her room. Which was practically your room now. You grabbed a bag and began putting your clothes in. You then turned and almost crashed into Santana's petite frame.

"Slow down!" She pleaded. You shook your head and went to move past her again but she caught your arm and you dropped your bag. Clothes spilled onto the floor and she frowned, looking at the contents. It was as if your clothes were so important to her that she wondered why you were taking them from her.

You belonged to her. Your entirety did.

"Santana let me go."

"I need you to explain everything to me, I can help," she said softly.

"You can't help, I have to go now," you returned harshly. Santana groaned and pulled you to her.

"Please Brittany! Tell me what I can do."

You lifted your gaze and sucked in a huge breath in order to subside your tears. "I have to go back to Ohio. Permanently." You watched her breath catch in her throat. "Come with me."

"I — what?"

"I need to take care of my mom, I need to be with her."

"O-okay, I understand that but I can't go with you permanently, Brittany you need to think rationally, please!"

"I am Santana! My mom is all alone and I need to move back in with her and I'd like you to come."

"You c-can't ask me that right now, I have a life in LA…"

"A life?" You scoffed. "What life? Start a new one with me in Ohio!"

"And do what?" She yelled.

You bit your lip and lowered your head. "Just be with me."

"I want to, you know I do, but we need to go over our options —"

"I don't have any options!"

"Niether do I!" Santana responded desperately. She was pleading for you to understand her situation but you just couldn't. You were blinded by rejection; her choosing something else over you once again.

_(listen to Skinny Love cover by Malin Kojola)_

"Santana I can't live without you, but my mom needs me, I don't," you shook your head, "I just need you to understand."

Santana allowed tears to fall freely from her eyes now. She caressed your cheek and shook her head, staring into your eyes. "I can't just go," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"My parents are in the middle of a really fucking messy divorce and —"

"You never told me…"

Santana sighed. "I don't like telling you that messy shit, I just call my mom when you're at work and sort it out with her…"

"We never had communication..." You mumbled mostly to yourself. That was one thing you realised was missing in your relationship. You were so blinded by just being with Santana you didn't fully grasp your relationship in its entirety. You didn't consider anything. You didn't consider her. You were selfish.

"So you need to stay," you responded flatly.

"I need to stay," Santana said softly. She tilted her head in that way a puppy does when it's confused or excited. Only Santana was neither. She was empathetic, but complacent.

You removed her hand from your cheek. "Well I need to go. Now."

Santana let you move past her this time and you almost desperately wanted her to reconsider and tell you that she would do anything for you.

But you'd been selfish up to this point. You finally realised. It was all catching up to you. The job, the relationship, everything.

If you hadn't moved to LA in the first place you would have never forced Santana out of one of the most incredible employment opportunities. However, if you hadn't come to LA you would have never known love. You weren't sure if Santana would have either.

You believed in fate. Everything happened for a reason. After everything you went through to be together...You two weren't supposed to be complete. You and Santana did not have a future.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Sequel coming soon. **


	21. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

I will no longer be writing a sequel. I thought I would try it but I honestly have no time and energy to be putting thought and care into future chapters. So I will be updating If You Dare with an epilogue. Sorry, but this is the best I can do. You might see me around in the future, but for now it's goodbye.


End file.
